La Mujer de Darien
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 1 LIBRO Guerreros Zorn. Serena no sabía que existían seres de otros planetas hasta que fue secuestrada y llevada desde la tierra a lo que parecía ser una nave. Cuando los Anzons declaran que la raza de los terrícolas son inútiles ella se entera de su destino, ser el premio para el ganador de una pelea brutal entre los grandes y musculosos hombres de otro planeta. entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**La Mujer de Darien **

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es la mujer de RAL o en ingles que es ral´s Woman y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Serena no sabía que existían seres de otros planetas hasta que fue secuestrada y llevada desde la tierra a lo que parecía ser una nave. Cuando los Anzons declaran que la raza de los terrícolas son inútiles ella se entera de su destino, ser el premio para el ganador de una pelea brutal entre los grandes y musculosos hombres de otro planeta. Darien es un guerrero Zorn. También ha sido secuestrado por los Anzons, junto con su tripulación. Forzados a la esclavitud, tienen una cosa en mente la liberación de su pueblo. Es decir, hasta que ve a la pequeña mujer humana y el estará dispuesto a luchar para ganarla. No solo quiere su cuerpo, también su corazón para siempre.

**CAPITULO 1**

Serena miro hacia abajo. Había aprendido a no levantar la mirada. La mejilla izquierda todavía le dolía por los golpes que había recibido. Ella sabia que la ayuda nunca llegaría. Todavia se encontraba en un profundo estado de shock, por lo que con el pasar de las horas se le hacia mas difícil. Su vida había terminado, cambiada para siempre, esta segura que la muerte vendría a saludarla muy pronto. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. ¿Cuántas veces le había pasado por la cabeza ese pensamiento desde el día que había sido secuestrada? Su mirada se desvió por todo el suelo de la cueva.

Alguien había barrido cuidadosamente la suciedad y los escombros hasta dejarlo casi limpio. Había luces en el techo por lo que la habitación estaba iluminada. Oyo pisadas acercándose y el miedo se apodero de ella. ¿Y ahora qué? La idea surgió un momento antes de que uno de los hombres que había llevado a la habitación entrara en la sala.

- Inútil- dijo en voz baja.

Ella levanto la mirada. Ese hombre no era humano. El shock de saber que no era humano no se había desvanecido todavia. Días atrás, si le hubieran dicho que existían otras razas se habría reído y le habría dicho que de que película lo había sacado. Ya no era gracioso.

Su mirada recorrió al hombre de piel azulada. Sus ojos eran amarillos. Era como una serpiente y su voz era tenue de una manera espeluznante, enviando escalofríos por su columna.

- ¿Me has oído, terrícola? Eres inútil.

Ella asintió, no hablaría. Sabia que si lo miraba mucho tiempo o si hablaba, recibiría un nuevo golpe en la cara. Ellos eran los Anzons. Eso fue lo que le dijeron cuando la atraparon en los bosques cerca de su casa.

Los días que había pasado cautiva se sentían una eternidad para ella.

Escucho otra serie de pasos. Levanto la vista. Las hembras de su especie tenían los mismos ojos misteriosos de color amarillo y el tono azulado de la piel. Tenían pechos y parecía que solo les crecía el cabello en una franja de la parte superior de la cabeza a la parte inferior de su cuello, su estructura corporal no era tan distinta. Todos ellos eran delgados y largos.

- Se ha confirmado- susurro la mujer- Ella no es capaz de reproducirse con nuestros hombres. Los humanos no son la repuesta que buscamos.

- Podríamos darles algún alivio a nuestros machos con ella. No es horrible a la vista y su forma es bastante similar a la nuestra.

La mujer susurró en voz alta.- El examen físico que le hice mientras estaba inconsciente dice lo contrario. Ella moriría.

- Es inútil de todos modos.

La mujer frunció el ceño. - ¿Dónde esta tu compasión, Yoz? Sería una tortura para ella. La cáscara dura en la punta de tu sexo la desgarraría por dentro. Se desangraría y el dolor seria- La mujer se estremeció. – No se lo desearía incluso a un enemigo. No estamos en guerra con su mundo.

- Va a morir de todas formas y siento curiosidad.

- Yoz – susurró la mujer. – No lo permitiré. Tengo otro propósito para ella.

- ¿Necesitamos un trabajador?

- No. Pensé que podíamos premiar a uno de los mineros con ella. Es probable que no sean compatibles para reproducirse, pero sexualmente no seria perjudicial entregarla a uno de ellos.

Yoz siseó.- Vhal, Eso es asqueroso. Eso es crueldad. Son tan horribles.

- Pero ellos no la mataran y tienen el pelo como el de ella.

El hombre soltó un bufido. Serena sintió sus ojos en ella. – ella tiene poco pelo en el cuerpo. Ellos tienen mas pelo. También son mas grandes. La textura de su piel se ve igual, aunque…

- Ya he hablado de esto con ojo de pez y estuvo de acuerdo. Esta hecho. Llévala a las minas ahora. Ojo de pez la espera.

El miedo golpeó a Serena profundamente. Sacudió su cabeza y fijó los ojos en la mujer. - ¿Qué está pasando? Por favor, dígame algo. Por favor.

El hombre silbó furiosamente a Serena. La mujer-Vhal- la agarro del brazo y sacudió la cabeza. Su cara estaba llena de compasión cuando la entrego al hombre. Vhal caminó delante, Serena parpadeó un par de veces, una lengua como de largado atravesó sus delgados labios azules. Ella miro a Serena.

- Fuiste capturada en tu planeta cuando pasamos por él. Nuestros machos superan en numero a nuestras hembras dieciocho a uno. Por lo que estamos frente a una eventual extinción si no encontramos una raza de hembras para reproducirse con nuestros machos. Nuestros cuerpos femeninos sólo soportan una o dos fecundaciones en nuestras vidas. Ponemos los huevos y luego los jóvenes salen del cascarón. Sólo tenemos entre tres a seis niños por cada fecundación. Te hicimos pruebas y no eres compatible con nuestra especie.

Serena se quedó atónita. - ¿ Puedo ir a casa por favor?

- Lo siento pero no. Estamos en un gran…- Ella frunció el ceño. – Se diría que es un asteroide. Enviamos a nuestra naves a planetas habitables. Somos muy cuidadosos con nuestro combustible. Nuestra misión es muy importante y tenemos que completarla antes de que se nos permita regresar a nuestro planeta. Si no encontramos hembras reproductoras compatibles eventualmente moriremos a causa de la vejez buscándolas. Es imperativo salvar a nuestra raza. Hay otras estaciones como esta por hay en busca de hembras. Si las encontramos necesitamos todo nuestro combustible para llevarlas a nuestro planeta.

Los ojos azules claro de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas. – ¿Así que nunca volveré a ver mi hogar otra vez?-

- Lo siento. – La voz de la mujer sonaba triste. – Tenemos mineros, que explotan este asteroide, nos dan combustible y mas espacios para vivir. Serás otorgada a uno de ellos por ese duro trabajo. Son Zorn. Otra raza de gente que poseemos- Poseen? Ella no dejo pasar el término. El horror inundo a Serena. - ¿Qué será de mí?-

La mujer parpadeó. – tratan bien a las pocas mujeres que tienen. Ellos no comparten a sus mujeres por lo que serás otorgada solo a uno de ellos. El implante en tu oído te permitirá comunicarte con el macho al que serás otorgada. Nuestro comándate siente placer por los deportes por lo que el ganador te conseguirá. Les ofrece recompensas. Tú eres el premio.

Ella miró a la mujer. – Por favor… no.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza. – Es mejor que lo que Yoz tenia pensado para ti en el almacén. Una unión sexual con uno de los de mi especie te mataría dolorosamente. – la mujer se volvió. – Llévala, Yoz.

Serena quería pelear, pero sabia que seria inútil. El hombre media seis pies de alto (1,80cm) y era condenadamente fuerte, a pesar de ser tan delgado. Agarro la cadena que ataba su muñeca y los grilletes que la unían a la pared se abrieron por medio de alguna fuerza extraterrestre. Se alejó, sin esperar a ver si Serena lo seguía o no. Ella se puso de pie rápidamente para no ser arrastrada. El hombre tenia las piernas largas. Su torso no era tan largo, pero sus piernas eran mucho mas largas que las humanas.

Yoz la llevó a través de pasillos de piedras. Serena se quedó sin aliento al ver una gran ventana de lo que parecía ser vidrio grueso. Miró más allá de la ventana, literalmente hacia el espacio exterior. Vio un mar negro repleto de estrellas. Yoz le dio un tirón a la cadena que la hizo tropezar hacia delante. El dolor se disparó por su brazo.

- Hermoso-, susurró. – pero míralo después. Lo veras lo suficiente como para hartarte rápidamente. Estoy cansado de verlo.

La llevó a lo que parecía ser un ascensor. Se trataba mas de un tubo redondo. Yoz se apoderó de la parte de atrás de su cuello y la aferró. De pronto la plataforma cayó bajo sus pies a una velocidad alarmante. El miedo se apoderó de Serena. Veía como la piedra que los radiaba pasaba rápidamente. Estaba segura de que si tocaba una de las paredes de roca se lastimaría la piel, la plataforma los condujo a las entrañas del asteroide. El hombre no soltó su cuello hasta que la plataforma redujo la velocidad para hacer una parada. Vio mas pasillos de piedra.

Yoz caminó fuera de la plataforma. – Ven rápido. Me llaman.- El hombre se tocó la oreja.- Estoy cerca de allí ojo de pez.-

Serena trago, no vio ningún tipo de dispositivo en la oreja del hombre, solo su piel. Una vez mas se toco la oreja, lo había hecho muchas veces desde que se despertó luego de ser raptada. Estaba tan asombrada por lo que la rodeaba en un primar momento no se había fijado en los labios de los extraterrestres no se movían correctamente para formar las palabras que ella escuchaba en su oído. Solo por un oído. Ella había sido informada que le habían implantado algo para que pudiera entender su lengua. Yoz también debía de tener algún tipo de dispositivo de comunicación de doble vía en su oído.

Vio una gran puerta y Yoz se detuvo para poner su mano en ella. Los Anzons solo tenían cuatro dedos ya que no poseían pulgares. La puerta se abrió y una corriente de aire frió los golpeo a ambos. Serena se estremeció. Yoz empezó a caminar.

- Date prisa o la puerta te aplastara-, dijo entre dientes.

Ella corrió hasta alcanzarlo. Oyo un gemido y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás. La puerta se cerro completamente con un golpe muy fuerte. Ella se estremeció. Los pasillos eran mas amplios aquí, oyó algo que envió de nuevo un escalofrió por su espalda. Sonaba como gruñidos.

- Ya ha comenzado- susurró Yoz. La emoción lo hacia hablar mas rápido.

Doblaron en una esquina y el techo desapareció. El corredor terminaba en una gran caverna. Vio a más gente de la especie de Yoz de pie allí. Estaban mirando abajo en el suelo de la caverna. Yoz empujo a un macho para abrirse paso. Serena no tuvo mas remedio que seguirlo por la cadena en su muñeca. Ella vio a los extraterrestres azules mirándola, pasó enfrente de al menos veinte de ellos. Estos extraterrestres llevaban ropa negra que parecían escudos, también vio las armas atadas a la cintura.

Yoz se acerco a un extraterrestre muy alto. Que llevaba el uniforme negro con armas alrededor de su cintura. Este volvió la cabeza y miró a Serena con un par de fríos ojos amarillos. Su fría mirada le recorrió el cuerpo, luego se dirigió a Yoz.

- Desnúdala y encadénala a la plataforma.

Yoz vaciló.- ¿Completamente?.

- ¿Esta usando algo debajo de su ropa?.

- Hay pequeñas cubiertas sobre sus pechos y sexo.

- Déjaselos. No quiero un motín.- Yoz asintió con la cabeza y tiro a Serena en una plataforma. No tenia rieles. Sólo una larga franja de suelo y luego una plataforma redonda abierta, tenia dos barras que subían del suelo. Yoz la coloco en el centro de la plataforma.

- No te muevas y sostente.

Ella tenía miedo. -¿Sostenerme?

- No te muevas. Si te caes te mueres- trato de mirar por encima de la plataforma de abajo. Yoz la agarro por la garganta y la obligo a colocarse de nuevo en el centro de la plataforma.- Haz lo que te dicen.- Se quedo quieta e irguió la cabeza. Yoz le soltó la garganta, tomo la cuerda y tiro de ella hacia arriba para que sus brazos se elevaran. Le amarro la muñeca a una de las barras. Ella se volvió y sus ojos lo siguieron. Él levanto la mano y uno de los extraterrestres le lanzo otra correa. Yoz la atrapo y se la amarro a la otra muñeca, para luego atársela a la otra barra. Tenía los brazos por encima de la cabeza. No era incomodo, pero sólo se podía mover unos centímetros.

Yoz se puso delante de ella para mirar sus ojos asustados. – Siento lastima por ti- se quedo sin aliento cuando él le agarro la camisa y la desgarro por la mitad- él era fuerte. Ella era incapaz de detenerlo, asi que este le arranco el material de su cuerpo. Se agachó para meter sus dedos dentro de la cintura de la falda. Sus uñas afiladas tiraron de la banda de la falda de adentro hacia fuera. Esta se desgarro por lo que Serena quedo únicamente en sujetador y bragas. Yoz la miro con lastima. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se alejo de ella.

Serena volvió la cabeza para seguir al extraterrestre. Yoz regreso con sus compañeros extraterrestres. La plataforma se elevó y de repente cayó rápidamente. Se quedo sin aliento al sentir la ciada, luchando contra el grito que quería salir. La plataforma se desaceleró con una sacudida que le revolvió el estomago. Probablemente había caído unos cincuenta metros en tan solo unos segundos. No podía dejar de mirar alrededor. Vio a un grupo de unos ochenta hombres. Definitivamente eran hombres. Estaba teniendo el primer encuentro con lo que debería ser la raza de Zorn. Se veían enormes. Tenían el cabello normal. Se acordó del comentario de los extraterrestres. Los hombres tenían pelo largo y espeso, les caía por la espalda hasta la cintura. Tenían torsos velludos. Podía comprobarlo porque ninguno de ellos vestía camisetas. Tenían la piel oscura color café, profundamente bronceada, y músculos enormes.

Ella miro a uno que se encontraba delante del resto. Lo miro a la cara. Parecía casi humano. La diferencia era que su nariz era mas plana y mas ancha que la de un humano. Tenía pómulos altos y labios gruesos. Los labios e abrieron y vio los dientes afilados. El terror la golpeó. Casi parecía como si alguien hubiera combinado a un humano y a un animal. Sus ojos se clavaron en los dientes afilados antes de mirar a otro hombre que se le estaba acercando.

La luz atrapada en sus ojos- azul eléctrico brillante. Un color que nunca había visto antes era tan azul- casi brillaba. Aterrorizada, Serena comenzó a respirar más rápido. Dejo que los sonidos a su alrededor penetraran en su terror. Los hombres fueron gruñendo como animales vicioso. Cerró los ojos. Lucho contra las ataduras de sus muñecas, pero no pudo liberarse de las correas, continúo con los brazos por encima de la cabeza.,

- El ganador se la lleva- susurró una voz profunda desde arriba- Quiero que la lucha sea de cuatro en cuatro. Limpien la zona y escojan a los combatientes.- Serena obligo a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos. No quería mirar, pero tenía que hacerlo. El gruñido se había detenido. Vio a los hombres moviéndose en las sombras. No podía ver nada más allá de la zona bien iluminada delante de ella. Respiro honda para tratar de calmarse. Estos hombres-animales iban a luchar por ella.

Parecían salvajes. ¿Se la comería el ganador?, ¿Seria la cena? No sabía que seria peor, la idea de que estaban luchando por ella para comérsela o para tener relaciones sexuales. Cuatro hombres salieron de las sombras. Ella los miro fijamente. Pero ellos miraron había arriba.

- Comiencen- exigió la voz masculina desde arriba.

Los hombres se dividieron en parejas para atacarse unos a otros. Usaron puños patadas. Oyó los golpes de carne contra carne, gruñidos roncos. Dos hombres cayeron. Los otros dos se volvieron uno contra uno. Uno de los hombres hizo movimiento en redondo que arrojó al otro hombre fuera de la zona iluminada. No regreso. El ultimo hombre camino al costado de la zona de combate. Esperó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Cuatro hombres más salieron. Empezó de nuevo. Serena se estremeció ante la brutalidad de la batalla. Estos hombres no estaban jugando. La sangre salpico en el suelo. Oyó como se le quebraba el brazo a un hombre. Era asi de crudo. El hombre grito mientras se sostenía el brazo. Alguien vino de las sombras a llevárselo. El hombre que había ganado ese combate espero a los otros dos para terminar. Cuando uno continuo los dos se atacaron entre ellos.

Serena cerro los ojos. No quería ver más. Los sonidos de la lucha continuaron. Era un sonido brutal. Finalmente el silencio llenó sus oídos. Abrió los ojos de la curiosidad. Los hombres grandes y musculosos estaban esperando en la banca. Algunos de los hombres miraron a los demás y se alejaron en la oscuridad para retirarse de la lucha. Serena contó al resto de los hombres que estaban allí esperando pelear.

- Comiencen- ordenó la voz de lo alto.

Los dieciséis terminaron en la zona de combate. Luchaban en grupos. Rugidos y gruñidos estallaban mientras peleaban. Los heridos fueron arrastrados hacia las sombras. El combate se redujo a tres hombres. Dos de ellos trabajaron en equipo para atacar al más grande.

Serena estudió al hombre solitario que era atacado por los otros dos. Él era condenadamente grande. Era mas grande que sus rivales por unos cuantos centímetros, tanto de altura como de brazos y hombros. Lucho con asombrosa rapidez mientras esquivaba los puños y los pies. Le dio un puñetazo a uno de los hombres en la cara. Serena oyó cuando se rompía.

El hombre golpeado regreso tambaleándose, y colapso en el suelo. Vio sangre en la cara del hombre caído. Este gimió y rodó a un lado con las manos en la cara. No se levanto. Sus ojos viajaron a los dos últimos hombres en combate. El más grande lanzo una patada para golpear al otro en el pecho. El hombre se quedó sin aliento y se aferró a sus costillas. Se dejo caer de rodillas mientras la sangre goteaba de su boca. Miro hacia abajo antes de caer boca abajo. El hombre solitario se quedo gruñendo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás rugiendo en la caverna. Serena deseaba poder taparse los oídos para acallar ese ruido aterrador. El rugido del hombre se fue deteniendo a medida que se daba la vuelta para mirar hacia los extraterrestres azules.

- Ella es tuya, Darien- susurró el extraterrestre por encima de ella. –Libérenla para él.

Serena sintió terror cuando el hombre llamado Darien se dirigió hacia la plataforma. Oyó que alguien se movía cerca de ella. Desde la oscuridad, uno de los hombres azules con uniforme negro apareció detrás de ella. Le agarró la muñeca, liberándola de un tirón para luego dirigirse hacia la otra y liberarla también.

La sangre corrió de nuevo por sus brazos cuando los bajo a sus costados. Tenía la sensación de que miles de alfileres le pinchaban. Abrió la boca cuando el hombre azul la tomó de los brazos con firmeza. La empujo hacia delante hasta que se encontró mirando al ganador unos centímetros por debajo de su mirada. El tenia que medir como seis pies y medio de alto en contra de sus cinco pies con tres.

Ella lo reconoció al instante por sus ojos. Los ojos azules eléctricos parecían que brillaban. Respiraba con dificultad. Vio los dientes afilados asomándose a través de sus labios carnosos, su nariz aplastada. Un gruñido suave escapó de su garganta. Sus manos eran grandes y calientes cuando la agarró por las caderas. Él la tomó de la plataforma, volteándola hacia la oscuridad de la caverna. Gruño.

Las rodillas de Serena empezaron a ceder. Se habría estrellado contra el suelo de piedra, si las grandes manos del hombre no la hubieran aferrado lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerla. Él le dio la vuelta y la miró.

-Mía- gruño.

Serena abrió la boca pero no le salió nada. El hombre la levanto por lo que estuvieron cara a cara. Automáticamente se puso las manos en los pechos para que la parte superior de su cuerpo no chocara contra su torso. Sus manos estaban pálidas en comparación con las de él que eran de color marrón oscuro. Toco sus duros músculos y lo miró a los ojos. Tenían unas pestañas largas y gruesas que hacían juego con su espesa melena de color negro. Su piel estaba mas caliente que la de ella por mucho.

-Mía- le gruño.

Serena se quedo sin aliento cuando la lanzo encima de su hombro. Un brazo musculoso atrapo sus piernas contra su torso, mientras que una mano firme la agarró por el culo, sosteniéndola en su lugar. Salió de la plataforma y se dirigió a la oscuridad con ella. Serena no podía ver nada. Cerró los ojos y luchó contra el terror que sentía. ¿Qué haría con ella?.

**Continuara…**

Hola mis queridas (os) niñas (os) espero que les allá gustado el primer capitulo de esta adaptación… que pasara con serena? A donde la llevara? Que le hará Darien? Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo, no se preocupen que ese si lo subiré rápido solo espero que nos dejen muchos REVIEW… mata ne.. sayonara.. jajaaj


	2. Chapter 2

**La Mujer de Darien **

**Hola mis niñas(os) bellos hoy dejamos 3 capítulos más, espero que estén disfrutando de la historia y esperamos sus REVIEW. El capitulo 2,3,4 contiene Lemon yo creo que no hace falta que diga que hay mucho sexo ya que la categoría es rated: M ya saben solo quiero aclarar para que no allá ningún problema por lo que están leyendo. OK.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es la mujer de RAL o en ingles que es ral´s Woman y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Serena no sabía que existían seres de otros planetas hasta que fue secuestrada y llevada desde la tierra a lo que parecía ser una nave. Cuando los Anzons declaran que la raza de los terrícolas son inútiles ella se entera de su destino, ser el premio para el ganador de una pelea brutal entre los grandes y musculosos hombres de otro planeta. Darien es un guerrero Zorn. También ha sido secuestrado por los Anzons, junto con su tripulación. Forzados a la esclavitud, tienen una cosa en mente la liberación de su pueblo. Es decir, hasta que ve a la pequeña mujer humana y el estará dispuesto a luchar para ganarla. No solo quiere su cuerpo, también su corazón para siempre.

**CAPITULO 2**

Serena podía olerlo, no olía mal. En realidad olía bien teniendo en cuenta que había estado luchando. Se dio cuenta de que el cabello le caía hasta la cintura. A primera vista, había pensado que tenia la espalda peluda, pero no el pelo le crecía desde la cabeza. Era la más suave al tacto de lo que parecía.

Oía gruñidos mientras se alejaban rápidamente. Deseo que no estuviera tan oscuro para poder ver. Una débil luz comenzó a penetrar mientras caminaba, por lo que podía ver paredes rugosas. La luz se hizo cada vez más brillante hasta que pudo ver el suelo. Se trataba de una piedra irregular, no suave como los pasillos que había visto anteriormente.

- Ganaste- gruño una voz suavemente.- ¿A quien se la darás, Darien?

Darien se detuvo. –Ella es mía.

Hubo una pausa. –Pero siempre regalas lo que ganas. He estado esperando por más tiempo.

- No a ella- gruño Darien- Esta es mía.

-Pero-

-Basta- gruño Darien- Muévete o te moveré- Oyó el gruñido del hombre.

- ¿Por lo menos la compartirás?

-No.-

Esa simple palabra alivio a Serena. No deseaba ser compartida. El hombre que la sujetaba gruño. – Salgan de mi camino. Si querían una mujer debieron esforzarse mas para ganar-.

-Pero-

-Muévete- gruño Darien- ¡Fuera de mi camino!

El hombre debió haberse movido fuera del camino de Darien, ya que comenzaron a moverse de nuevo. Oyó voces suaves pero no se atrevió a mirar. Tenia miedo de que lo que estaba a su alrededor fuera algo que no quisiera ver. Darien doblo varias veces antes de detenerse. Sus manos la soltaron, pero la mantuvo sombreé su hombro. Rozó la roca. Él la agarró de nuevo para que no cayera. La habitación estaba en penumbra. Darien se inclino lentamente.

Serena toco la roca con sus pies descalzos. El quito el brazo alrededor de sus piernas y le soltó la mano que tenia en el culo. La incorporo hasta que quedaron cara a cara. Serena levanto la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos antes de volver su atención alrededor en la sala.

Era un espacio pequeño. Ásperas paredes de roca les rodeaban. Un colchón con mantas gruesas en una esquina y un montón de ropa en la otra. Vio una puerta áspera hecha de una hoja delgada de roca. Era la única manera de entrar o salir.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- su voz profunda, cuando gruño las palabras. Ella empezó, con los ojos buscó su mirada.

-Serena-

Él parpadeo, sus ojos brillaban. Ella trago saliva, busco sus ojos con los suyos. Una respiración profunda hizo a su enorme pecho expandirse aún más.

- Me llamo Darien. Soy Zorn. ¿Qué eres?

-Humana. Soy de la tierra-

- ¿Ellos te secuestraron de tu planeta?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. – Hace unos días me dijeron que están buscando nuevas especies para reproducirse, pero no soy compatibles con ellos- sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo.

- Quítate la ropa- Serena retrocedió. El miedo la golpeo.

- No.-

El frunció el ceño. –Ahora-

Retrocedió mas lejos, moviendo la cabeza. - ¿Qué quieres?

- Ver si eres compatible conmigo-

Su garganta se seco. – No-

Gruño en voz baja – No te haré daño. Quiero ver si somos compatibles.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y busco una vía de escape. El hombre se movió rápido para agarrarla por la cintura. En cuestión de segundos la tenia de espaldas sobre el colchón. Este era suave y olía a él. Se acomodo a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, y la agarró por las muñecas. Luchó, pero él era mucho más fuerte. Junto sus muñecas y las agarró con unas de sus grandes manos.

Ella miró sus manos. Eran como las de ella pero más grandes. Tenía piel áspera en la palma de la mano y las yemas de sus dedos. Alargó la mano hacia su cintura para tirar de la soga que sostenía sus pantalones. Se la enrolló alrededor de las muñecas y le empujó las manos sobre su cabeza.

- No te muevas- estaba aterrorizada.

-Por favor no me hagas daño- Él parpadeo y frunció el ceño.

- No tengo ninguna intención de hacerte daño.

Ella no movió sus brazos. El hombre era demasiado fuerte y grande. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar en una pelea con él. Sus ojos se fijaron en su sostén cuando llego a ella. Serena se puso tensa. El hombre se apodero del material entre sus pechos y con un tirón el sujetador quedo destrozado. Empujo las copas del sujetador a un lado para poder contemplar sus pechos. Gruño en voz baja.

-Iguales-

Ella luchó contra el impulso de moverse. Su corazón latía con fuerza y ella estaba luchando contra el impulso de llorar.

- ¿Qué son iguales?

- Tus pechos son como los de nuestras mujeres- Se deslizó por ella hasta que se sentó a horcajadas en sus muslos. Echó un vistazo a su ropa interior y la alcanzó.

- No- declaró Serena en voz baja.

Se quedó paralizado. Levanto sus ojos para encontrarse con los de ella. Sus intensos ojos se redujeron ligeramente. –Quiero asegurarme de que no te haré daño.-

Serena se puso tensa cuando el hombre le agarró la ropa interior y la rasgó. Desplazo su cuerpo, levantándolo unos centímetros. La agarró por los muslos, separándoselos para poner una de sus rodillas entre las suyas. Se movió de nuevo hasta quedar sentado sobre sus talones con su cuerpo entre sus piernas abiertas. Toda la intención de Darien estaba centrada en el lugar donde acababa de estar su ropa interior.

Gruño en voz baja y levantó sus ojos.

- Explícame como se tienen relaciones sexuales en tu mundo- Serena le suplicó con la mirada.

- No hagas esto.

- Estamos haciendo esto. Te deseo- Él llegó a la cintura de sus pantalones- voy a tratar de tener relaciones sexuales a tu manera, pero si no me dices lo que quiero saber entonces vamos a tener relaciones sexuales a mi manera.

Su corazón latía con fuerza – No sé qué decir.

Gruñó.- ¿Has compartido tu cuerpo con un hombre antes?

-Sí- Le templo la voz.

-¿Cómo tú y tus hombres tienen relaciones sexuales?

- Mira, hasta que fui secuestrada no tenia ni idea de que existían personas de otros planetas. Por favor, no hagas esto.

Inclino la cabeza. – ¿Tu mundo no hace viajes al espacio?

- Lo hacemos, pero no hay ningún planeta lo suficientemente cerca como para que podamos llegar a donde la vida existe. Nos fijamos en los planetas cercanos. Pero no existe vida en ellos.

- La vida existe en muchos otros mundos. – Él extendió sus piernas. Sus ojos vagaron por su cuerpo. – Dime lo que te excita. Esto va a pasar asi que dime lo que necesitas para disfrutarlo.-

Ella tenía miedo.

Gruño. – Te deseo. Muéstrame lo que te gusta o no disfrutaras de lo que te voy a hacer.-Reprimió un sollozo y asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos viajaron por su cuerpo. -¿Qué haces para tener sexo?

Abrió sus pantalones. Serena quedo sin aliento. Ella miró su polla. Un leve miedo la golpeó. Era muy similar a la de un humano sólo que un poco más grande, más gruesa, y la cabeza de su pene era más grande.

- ¿Me veo como tus hombres?

Trago saliva. – Eres un poco más grande.

La tocó, extendió sus labios con los dedos, y miró entre sus pliegues. Con la otra mano exploró su raja. Hundió un dedo en su coño. Serena quedó sin aliento. El hombre tenía los dedos gruesos. Empujo más profundamente y gruño.

- Me puedes recibir-

- Por favor, no hagas esto- susurró.

Él negó con la cabeza hacia ella. – Está sucediendo. Tengo una gran necesidad. No tiene ningún sentido luchar, así que muéstrame lo que te excita o dímelo-

- Libérame las muñecas. Por favor?- dijo con voz temblorosa.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Le tendió la mano después de haber retirado el dedo de su interior. Ella levanto los brazos para mantenerlos fuera del alcancé de él. Se desabrochó el cinturón de la soga atado por las muñecas y lo tiró. Él gruño a ella.

- Muéstrame. Tócate a ti misma como te gusta que te toquen.-

Ella lo miró a los ojos. – Por favor, no hagas esto.

Él volvió a gruñir y se inclino hasta que sólo un pie los separaba. – Has sido raptada. Ahora eres una esclava como nosotros. No te permitirán regresar a casa. Me perteneces. Yo te protegeré y alimentare. Sere el único hombre que te toque. A cambio me darás placer.- Sus ojos se estrecharon.- No te haré daño si me muestras como te gusta ser tocada. Muéstrame lo que te gusta, y así ambos compartiremos el placer o puedes arriesgarte a que te lastime cuando tome mi placer. Nos entendemos? Yo soy tu vida ahora.

Ella parpadeo para contener las lágrimas calientes y asintió con la cabeza – Entiendo-

- Tócate y muéstrame como sientes placer-

Ella estaba temblando cuando puso su dedo en la boca. Mojó su dedo y lo introdujo entre ellos. Él se echó hacia atrás para obtener una mejor visión de ella. Extendió sus muslos más ampliamente. Sus ojos pegados a ella cuando ella utilizo su otra mano para esparcir la humedad. Ella toco su clítoris con la yema del dedo y dibujo círculos lentos.

Cerrar los ojos lo hizo mas fácil para ella. Nunca se había masturbado delante de alguien antes. Estaba avergonzada. Estaba teniendo dificultades para superar su miedo. Al abrir los ojos, ella le miró. Él estaba mirando la forma en que movía los dedos en pequeños círculos sobre su clítoris. Su respiración se hizo mas fuerte, su pecho subía rápido y duro, y una mirada de hambre enmascaraba sus rasgos.

De repente él metió el dedo dentro de su coño de nuevo. Empujó otro dedo unos segundos mas tarde. Él levanto su dedo lentamente en su interior mientras ella se frotaba su clítoris. La sensación le hizo respirar más fuerte. Ella gimió y él le gruño en voz baja.

Ella se estaba excitando cada vez más, mientras que su miedo disminuía y la sensación de que el la estuviera jodiendo con los dedos mientras ella se frotaba el clítoris la hacia estar cada vez más cerca. Incluso sus suaves gruñidos la excitaban. Se sentía perversa, pero se sentía tan bien que decidió no prestarle atención. Se frotó más rápido el clítoris, gritando cuando llego al clímax. Un gemido retumbó desde la parte posterior de su garganta mientras lentamente retiraba los dedos.

- Te siento. Estás pulsando contra mis dedos. Ahora estas mojada, lista para mí.-

Él la agarró por las caderas mientras se movía hacia atrás y la volteaba. Ella jadeó por la fuerza. Darien separó sus muslos y se movió de nuevo entre ellos. Se sentó sobre los talones con las rodillas juntas. La agarró por la cintura y la levanto del colchón. Ella apretó en un puño las sabanas. El interior de sus muslos estaba contra el exterior de las piernas de él. Él la tenia boca abajo cuando tiró de las caderas hasta presionar su polla contra su coño mojado. Empujó con lentitud.

Serena apretó las sabanas en un puño y gimió. Él era grueso y no se detuvo mientras lentamente empujaba en su interior. Él la estaba obligando a aceptarlo. Era tan grueso que casi dolía. Le arranco un gruñido mientras empujaba más profundamente. Serena se encontró presionando contra su cuerpo con él completamente enterrado en ella dudó. La sensación de estar estirada por su polla gruesa fue abrumadora. Le soltó las caderas y le tomo el culo. Sus manos ásperas frotándole la piel, gruño.

- Tan bueno. Tan húmedo. Tan suave. Señor de las Lunas, mujer-

Ella gimió cuando él se retiro unos centímetros y empujó de nuevo. Al inicio se movió lentamente y luego aumentó el ritmo. Sus manos se deslizaron e su culo a sus caderas para envolverlas y agarrarla con firmeza.

Darien levantó sus caderas a unos cuantos centímetros por encima de su regazo. Él comenzó a penetrar con más fuerza y rapidez.

Las sensaciones hicieron jadear y gemir a Serena. Él le estaba haciendo sentir mas placer que jamás había experimentado antes. Deslizo una mano alrededor de su vientre. Le tomó el montículo y encontró su clítoris con los dedos. Dos gruesos dedos rozaron su sensible clítoris con cada movimiento que hacia. Ella estaba muy mojada, y con la cara hacia abajo, podía sentir su humedad deslizándose por sus muslos. Ella estaba sobrecargada por el placer primario. Se corrió tan fuerte que gritó.

El hombre detrás de ella rugió cuando su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente. Serena sintió el chorro de esperma caliente en su interior en ráfagas fuertes. Darien aminoro el paso, finalmente se detuvo. Los dos estaban sin aliento.

- Eres mía, te cuidare.- gruño en voz baja.

Serena cerro los ojos. Ella se estremeció. Dejarse seducir por un aterrorizante y sexy extraterrestre que le dio el mejor sexo de toda su vida. Ella luchó contra las lágrimas. Dios, su vida era tan jodida.

El hombre saco su polla lentamente de su cuerpo. Se desplomo en la cama junto a ella y la atrajo a sus brazos. Le hizo enfrentarse a él abrió los ojos para mirar a su rostros enrojecido. Frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba sus ojos.

- Tus ojos están húmedos-

- Lágrimas-

-¿Qué son?-

Ella parpadeo de nuevo. . Cuando los seres humanos estamos tristes o heridos lloramos. Nuestros ojos se llenan de lágrimas y estas se derraman por tus mejillas.-

Él frunció el ceño.- ¿Te he hecho daño? Pensé que lo disfrutabas.-

- Lo hice.-. No iba a mentirle.- Lo disfruté mucho. Pero ni siquiera te conozco-

Se froto la cadera con una mano grande. – Esto te dolió porque no me conocías antes de tener relaciones sexuales-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. – Cuenca he permitido que nadie me toque sin estar enamorados antes.-

- Estar que?- Miró confundido.

Se mordió el labio por un segundo. – Cuando tu quieres pasar toda tu vida con una persona porque tienes tantos sentimientos que no podrías vivir sin ella. Cuando ella es todo para ti. Eso es estar enamorado.

Él asintió con la cabeza.- Entonces no llores. Estamos enamorados. Tú eres mía. Nunca te dejare ir. Vas a pasar tu vida conmigo y con nadie mas. Ahora soy todo para ti y tu todo para mí. Moriría por protegerte y mantenerte a salvo. Siempre te voy a cuidar.-

- No creo que lo entiendas.-

Él arqueo una ceja negra.- creo que tu no entiendes. Eres mía para toda la vida. Te reclamé. Te he ganado. Te protegeré. Vamos a criar a menudo y estoy ansioso de que mi semilla eche raíces en ti-

- Tu semilla eche raíces?-

Le toco el vientre. – Esperó que mi semilla te haga crecer con mis hijos.-

La impresión la atravesó. – Quieres dejarme embarazada?-

- No hay traducción para embarazada. Es sólo una palabra- (nota de la correctora: esto lo dice el traductor en el oído de Darien).

-¿Quieres tener un bebe?-

Se encogió de hombros. – Hijos-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. – Un bebé-

- Sí. Me gustaría que tengas uno conmigo. Muchos conmigo.-

-¿Qué pasa si no somos compatibles?-

- No me daré por vencido. Eres mía. Tomamos una mujer para estar con ella de por vida. Te he tomado. Tú eres mía sin importar si tenemos hijos o no.-

Ella lo miro fijamente. Gruño en voz baja.

- Te deseo de nuevo. Túmbate sobre el estomago-

Él cayó de rodillas de nuevo y se sentó con las piernas dobladas. Él le acaricio los muslos. – Levanta- ella dudó.-

-¿siempre tienes sexo de esta manera?-

- Sí. Tu no?-

- A veces. A nosotros no gustan diferentes posiciones-

- Pero no puedo alcanzar tu unis en cualquier otra posición-

-¿Unis?-

- El unis es lo que te hace disfrutar del sexo. Sin él no puedes disfrutar del sexo en absoluto.- ella lo miró.

- Yo no creo que tenga un unis yo disfruté del sexo contigo.-

De repente se apodero de ella. La hizo rodar sobre su estomago. – Relájate-

Se quedo sin aliento cuando él empujó dos dedos dentro de su coño. Estaba empujando profundamente en ella, hacia su espina dorsal. Él retorcía los dedos, en busca de algo. Serena luchó.

- Eso duele-

Retiro los dedos. Ella oyó su gruñido. Volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia él. Una mirada confusa en su rostro rugoso.

- No tienes uno-

-¿Qué es?-

- Es algo duro, un conjunto de nervios en forma de dedo que tengo que frotar durante las relaciones sexuales.-

Se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda. Ella abrió las piernas para que él tuviera buena vista de ella. Vio cómo bajaba la mirada. - ¿Ves esto?- ella tocó su clítoris.- Creo que es donde esta mi unis. El otro lado esta en mi interior y es otro punto de placer. Cuando me acaricias estos lugares haces que me corra.-

El deseo era evidente en sus rasgos. Él coloco un dedo en su clítoris. Serena gimió. Darien gruño bajo en respuesta. Serena levanto sus caderas y se acerco a él. Se coloco en su regazo.

- Tómame de esta manera, mientras me tocas.-

Vio shock, pero demasiado interés en su cara expresiva. Él agarro su eje duro, frotándolo contra su raja. Ella estaba muy mojada. Gimió mientras empujaba dentro de ella. Su dedo jugaba con su clítoris cuando empezó a mover las caderas.

- Señor de las lunas- se quejó.- Esto se siente condenadamente bien.-

Serena planto los pies en el colchón para encontrase con las caderas de él en cada golpe. Se agarró a los lados de sus pantorrillas para obtener mayor accesibilidad para moverse en él. Sabia que no iba a durar mucho tiempo. El hombre no dejaba de acariciar su clítoris mientras se empalaba rápido y profundo en ella. Ella se puso tensa. Sintió que su cuerpo se convulsionaba en drásticas contracciones contra su polla. Serena grito mientras se corría.

Sus ojos se abrieron y ella se quedó mirando a Darien, viendo como echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus rasgos tensos y abrió la boca. Ella vio los dientes afilados entre sus labios abiertos, gruño profundamente. La polla de Darien pulsó con fuerza dentro de ella y sintió como su semen se vertía profundamente cuando se corrió.

Los dos estaban jadeando. Darien abrió los ojos y bajo la cabeza, mirando a Serena. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Eres increíble.-

-Tu también-

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**La Mujer de Darién **

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es la mujer de RAL o en ingles que es ral´s Woman y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Serena no sabía que existían seres de otros planetas hasta que fue secuestrada y llevada desde la tierra a lo que parecía ser una nave. Cuando los Anzons declaran que la raza de los terrícolas son inútiles ella se entera de su destino, ser el premio para el ganador de una pelea brutal entre los grandes y musculosos hombres de otro planeta. Darién es un guerrero Zorn. También ha sido secuestrado por los Anzons, junto con su tripulación. Forzados a la esclavitud, tienen una cosa en mente la liberación de su pueblo. Es decir, hasta que ve a la pequeña mujer humana y el estará dispuesto a luchar para ganarla. No solo quiere su cuerpo, también su corazón para siempre.

**CAPITULO 3**

- Despierta-

Serena abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza. Ella había estado durmiendo sobre su estomago. Darien ya estaba sentado y le sonrió.

- Es hora de comer y de ir a trabajar. Tienes que venir conmigo. – Estiro la mano para acariciarle el pelo rubio sobre la mejilla. Enrollo un dedo alrededor de uno de sus rizos y luego se traslado a lo largo de su cuello antes de alejarse. – Es hora de trabajar.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -¿Qué hacemos para trabajar?-

Se puso de pie, estirando su cuerpo desnudo. Serena tragó. El hombre era hermoso y su cuerpo musculoso era la perfección. Él se adelanto y se inclino. Serena aprecio la vista de su culo musculoso. Busco un poco de ropa y se volvió hacia la cama.

- Estarás cerca de mí. Me puedes traer agua cuando la necesite.-

Ella asintió.- Esta bien.- se arrastro fuera de la cama.

Darien le entregó ropa de su pila. La camisa y los pantalones eran enormes. Ella los miró con las cejas levantadas. Darien se echó a reír.

—Voy a conseguirte ropa más pequeña muy pronto. Esto es lo que tengo. —

Se los puso. Los pantalones eran demasiado grandes y se le cayeron de las caderas. Darien cayó de rodillas delante de ella, aún desnudo, y utilizó el cinturón de soga que había usado en sus muñecas para envolverlo alrededor de su cintura. El pantalón quedó arriba. La camisa casi le llegaba a las rodillas. Deseó que no hubiera destruido su ropa interior.

—Tengo que ir al baño—.

—Baño?—

Ella se sonrojó un poco. —Tengo que hacer pis. Tengo líquido en el interior que debo liberar—.

Él sonrió. —Orinar—.

—Sí—.

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Vamos a orinar antes del desayuno.—

—De acuerdo—.

Él se puso de pie para ponerse los pantalones. No tenía zapatos. Se inclinó y recogió lo que parecía un cepillo para el cabello. Se cepilló el pelo largo antes de caminar detrás de ella. Sus manos eran suaves cuando le cepilló el cabello. Arrojó el cepillo hacia abajo en la pila de ropa y se dirigió a la puerta, empujándola para abrirla. Darein le tendió la mano cuando se volvió para mirarla. Se acercó a él y le puso su pequeña mano en la suya más grande.

—Ven—.

El pasillo estaba poco iluminado y vacío de otras personas. Él la condujo por un pasillo sinuoso. Un arco abierto los llevó a una habitación grande. Vio un cuarto

de baño primitivo con duchas abiertas, algunos baños de aspecto extraño y tres cascadas que salían de agujeros en la pared. Se acercó a uno de los baños para estudiarlo. Casi parecía como urinarios.

Él se rió entre dientes. —No son como los de tu mundo?—

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No.—

Él sonrió. —Voy a vigilar la puerta.— Murió su sonrisa. —Nunca permitiré que otro hombre vea tu piel desnuda.— Entrecerró los ojos brillantes. —Ellos querrían tener sexo contigo, entonces tendría que matarlos. Si otro trata de tocarte, grita para mí. Nunca te alejes de mi lado—.

Ella asintió —No quiero que nadie me vea sin ropa ni me toque sólo tú.—

Él relajo su cuerpo. —Ve. Yo estaré en la puerta para no dejar entrar a nadie —

Ella usó el baño de manera rápida y ató el

cinturón. —Darien? Ya he terminado—.

Regresó a la habitación y se dirigió a una mini cascada. Se quitó el pantalón. Ella lo observó. Volvió la cabeza para sonreírle mientras utilizaba la pared. Él parecía más divertido que curioso. Cerró sus pantalones y se acercó a ella. Le tomó la mano, llevándola a un lavabo, para que ambos pudieran lavarse las manos.

Él la llevó por los pasillos que se retorcían y giraban. Olía a algo bueno que hizo que su estómago gruñera en voz alta. Darein volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

—Tienes mucha hambre?—

Ella asintió. —No he comido en mucho tiempo. Me muero de hambre. —

—No te han alimentado desde que te raptaron de tu planeta?—

—Ellos me dieron de comer una vez cuando me atraparon. Hace días. —

La rabia endureció su rostro. —Los odio—.

Comprendió que ella también odiaba a lo Anzons. Entraron en una habitación grande. Había mesas colocadas y vio a unos cincuenta hombres, pero sólo dos mujeres. No podía dejar de mirar a las mujeres. Sus características les revela como Zorn. Se dio cuenta de lo que eran, por su nariz ancha y plana. Ellas tenían pechos y rasgos faciales más pequeños que los hombres. Eran atractivas. La mujer miró a su espalda. Serena les dio una sonrisa. Ambas mujeres Zorn desviaron la mirada. Serena suspiró. No parecía que fuera a haber amistad entre ellas.

A un lado había una mesa estilo buffet. Un hombre Zorn estaba sirviendo. Se quedó mirando abiertamente A Serena. Su mano se tensó sobre la de Darien. Él le sonrió.

—Ellos son curiosos. Nunca hemos visto una homínido antes —.

—Humano—.

Se rió entre dientes. —Humano—.

Ella le sonrió. —Correcto—.

—Del planeta Tierra.—

—Sí. Te acuerdas—.

Él se detuvo en la mesa, estudiándola. —¿Reconoces algo que puedas comer?—

Estudió la comida también y sacudió la cabeza. —No.—

—Este.—, Señaló. —Es muy dulce. Este es amargo. Esto es extremadamente caliente para tu boca.—Siguió señalando las cosas de la mesa y explicar su sabor. Se decidió por un par de cosas para probar. Darien cargado con dos platos y se dirigió a una mesa donde nadie sentado.

—Siéntate. Yo traeré nuestras bebidas. —

Se sentó con los dos platos y esperó. Darien volvió en un instante. Puso las tazas llenas de agua por sus platos. Sonrió. —Come, Serena.—

Le encantaba la forma en que decía su nombre. Sonaba como —Ori Se—. Probó la comida y le dio una sonrisa a Darien. Está delicioso. Él pareció aliviado cuando comió su propia comida. A veces cogía algo de su plato para que ella lo probara. Decidió que no le gustaba lo que parecía ser un banano de color rojo. Hizo que sintiera la boca en llamas y casi se atraganta. Tuvo que beber agua.

Cuando terminaron de comer Darien la llevó a un pasillo ancho. Hizo una pausa. —Quédate conmigo. No te alejes de a mí. Es peligroso. —

Ella asintió y sintió un poco de miedo. —Qué es peligroso?—

—Mi pueblo fue tomado por la fuerza de nuestro planeta de caza. Somos fuertes y resistentes. ¿Entiendes? Había pocas mujeres con nosotros. Una mujer es poco frecuente y muy querida aquí. Algunos estarán enojados por haber perdido ayer, cuando luchamos por ti. Ellos van a querer tocarte. Si se desata una pelea ponte detrás de mí. No voy a resistente. Ganaré—.

Ella asintió. Él le acarició la mejilla.

—Algunos Zorn piensan que sólo gane para montarte, para saciar mi necesidad de una ían pensar que no voy a derramar su sangre por una extranjera. Con el tiempo se darán cuenta de que estoy ligado a ti y no se atreverán a desafiarme por tu

cuerpo —.

—Ligado a mi?—

Él sonrió. —Enamorados—.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. —De acuerdo—.

—Ellos me ofrecerán cosas para tenerte. No voy a venderte por nada así que no te preocupes si los oyes hacerme ofertas. Eres mía. Y seguirás siendo mía. —

Serena puso la mano sobre su velludo pecho desnudo. Los hombres no llevaban camisetas, pero era obvio que le pertenecía desde que llevará la de él. —Confío en ti.—

Sonrió. —Bien. Tenemos que irnos. Quédate cerca de mí—

Las minas eran una zona cavernosa grande, donde los hombres iban minando las paredes rodeadas de rocas para agrandar el espacio. Algunos hombres colgaban de la cintura con cuerdas a lo largo de las paredes utilizando las herramientas para romper

grandes trozos sueltos. Darién sentó a serena en una gran roca, le guiño un ojo y luego se fue a trabajar. Recogió los pedazos del piso para cargarlos en máquinas que rodaban fuera de la vista cuando Darien pulsaba un botón que decía que el carro estaba lleno, luego en su lugar aparecía uno vacío.

Después de un tiempo Serena se levanta para estar más cerca de Darien. Ella recogió los pedazos pequeños y empezó a trabajar con él. Darien la miro con una sonrisa sorprendido. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Trabajaron juntos durante horas. Descubrió a tres mujeres Zorn en la caverna. Estaban sentadas en rocas, pero ellas no ayudaban a sus hombres. Ella captó muchos ojos mirándola.

Un zumbido sonó en la habitación. Darien arrojó una piedra del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto dentro del carro. Se dio la vuelta. —Hemos terminado. Nuestro turno ha terminado. Gracias por ayudarme. —

—No puedo levantar los grandes como tú, pero soy buena con los pequeños trozos—.

Se echó a reír. —Hambrienta?—

—Sí. Me muero de hambre. —

Él la llevó de nuevo a la gran sala para comer.

Ahora estaba llena. Darién la cogió del brazo tirando con fuerza contra su costado. Sabía que estaba en peligro. Ella podía verlo en la manera en que Darién miraba a

todos los hombres a su alrededor. Se trasladaron hasta la mesa del buffet. Darien llenó los platos de ambos, le entregó a Serena el suyo y fueron por el agua juntos esta vez. Él la llevó a la mesa. Estaba lleno de gente. Dejó el agua y se sentó. Abrió las piernas.

—Siéntate en mi regazo.—

Ella se colocó en su regazo luego de bajar la comida. Se deslizó entre sus piernas para sentarse en el banquillo. Un hombre que se sentó al lado de ellos inhaló con fuerza y volvió la cabeza. Serena miró como brillaban los ojos de color verde. El hombre aspiró otra vez y gruñó. Serena apartó la mirada de la suya. Podía sentir tenso a Darien así como su gruñido.

—Mía—.

El hombre al lado de ellos avanzó alrededor de un pie de distancia. Darien se apoyó en Serena para que sus labios se presionaran en su oreja. Él dijo algo en suaves gruñidos. Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que estaba hablándole en el oído equivocado. Volvió la cabeza para poder mirarlo. Señaló su otro oído.

—Este es el único que implantaron. No entendí nada de lo que me has dicho. —

Él frunció el ceño. —Sólo implantaron uno de tus oídos?—

Ella asintió. —Dije no sostengas la mirada de nadie más y come rápido.—

Ella asintió y se volvió hacia su comida. Comió rápido. Darien devoró la suya. Se frotó el brazo. Bajó la cara otra vez, junto a su oído implantado esta vez, para susurrarle.

—Lista para irnos?—

—Sí—.

—Vamos a ir a la sala de orinar y luego a nuestra habitación.—

—Suena bien—.

Darien se levantó y ayudó a Serena a levantarse. Él la atrajo hacia su lado. Se dirigieron a la puerta. Estaban casi fuera de la sala, cuando tres hombres se interpusieron en su camino. Darien se tensó, colocando a Serena detrás de él. -Gruñó a los tres hombres.

—Muévanse—.

Uno de los hombres frunció el ceño. —Compártela. Tenemos necesidades y es de especie diferente. Ella no es una mujer Zorn —.

—Ella es mía. Ya nos hemos ligado —, gruñó Darien.—Aléjate de mi mujer, o te mataré para protegerla.—

Serena volvió la cabeza. Algunos hombres más se habían acercado. Miraron abiertamente su cuerpo. No le gustaba el hambre en sus rostros. Ella se acercó más a Darien, tratando de moldearse a su espalda con el miedo creciendo. Él volvió la cabeza y gruñó. Los hombres se movieron de nuevo, pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para qué Serena estuviera cómoda. Darien volvió la cabeza para hacer frente a los tres hombres delante de ellos.

—ojo de águila, si haces esto morirás. ¿Me entiendes? Le he dado mucho a nuestra gente. La conservaré. Mataré a cualquiera que intente quitármela. No la compartiré. Está ligada a mí. —Miró a los hombres con Ojo de águila. —Los voy a matar a todos si no retroceden ahora—.

—Entonces uno de nosotros morirá pero la queremos.— Gruñó Ojo de águila.

Darien gruñó de nuevo. Volvió la cabeza. — Zafiro, Rubeus, Diamante, protéjanla—

Tres hombres grandes avanzaron apartando a los

hombres en su camino. Darien miró a los ojos de Serena. —Mi paquete. Ellos te protegerán. Ve con ellos. —

El terror la golpeó duro. —Darien-—

—Estarás a mi vista. Ellos se asegurarán de que estés allí. —

Los tres hombres rodearon a Serena. Uno de ellos la cogió del brazo y la hizo a un lado contra la pared. Ella miró a los tres hombres que la protegían preguntándose qué significaba ser un paquete para los Zorn. Se oyó un rugido y dirigió la cabeza hacia Darien.

Cuatro hombres lo atacaron en lugar de tres.

El horror se precipitó por ella. Ella miró a uno de los tres hombres que la protegían. —No lo puedes ayudar a luchar?—

El hombre sacudió la cabeza. —Eres la mujer por la que Darien está luchando. Nosotros sólo te protegemos. Es nuestra costumbre —.

—Su costumbre apesta—, susurró. La golpeó el terror al observar a Darien luchar.

Darién era muy bueno. Había cuatro hombres rodeándolo. Dos de ellos lo tomaron por los brazos, mientras que el tercer hombre lo apresaba por detrás. El cuarto hombre se le acercó de frente. Era Ojo de águila. Serena jadeó y trató de llegar a Darien. Quería saltar sobre uno de esos bastardos. Darien necesitaba ayuda. Uno de los hombres que la protegían la agarró del brazo tirándola de espaldas.

—Detente—. Habló en voz baja. —Darien no necesita ayuda.—

Darien echó atrás la cabeza que se estrelló contra la cara del hombre detrás de él. Levantó ambos pies al mismo tiempo para patear en el pecho al hombre que teñía al frente. Los hombres que tenían agarrado a Darien de los brazos se tambalearon hacia atrás tratando de mantenerlo agarrado. Sacó a ambos de balance.

Ojo de águila rugió de dolor cuando Darien le pateó el pecho. Su cuerpo voló hacia atrás, golpeando con fuerza en una pared de roca en bruto. Cuando los pies de Darien tocaron el suelo tiró de los brazos al mismo tiempo. Haciendo que los dos hombres que le sostenían los brazos perdieran el equilibrio y chocaran entre sí. Con uno de sus brazos libres golpeó el rostro del hombre más cercano a él.

Fue brutal. Fue sangriento. Darien les dio una paliza a los cuatro. Los hombres en el suelo estaban ensangrentados y algunos tenían huesos rotos. Serena se enteró de que los Zorn también luchaban con los dientes. Darien había roto el brazo de un hombre cuando este había tratado de golpearlo en el rostro. Darien se volvió y gruñó alrededor de la habitación. Se acercó y tomó a Ojo de águila por el pelo. Tiró al hombre sobre sus pies.

—Ella es mía. Te dije que te costaría la vida, Ojo de águila.

—Darien miró alrededor del cuarto. —Mataré a cualquiera que se atreva a tocar a la mujer a la estoy ligado—.

Serena casi se viene abajo cuando vio la presión que Darien estaba ejerciendo en el cuello de Ojo de águila. Simplemente lo retorcido y escuchó el pop del cuello al romperse. Darién soltó el cuerpo de Ojo de águila. Se agachó y agarró al siguiente hombre. El hombre gimió.

—Por favor, Darien-—

Darien le rompió el cuello. Y lo arrojó a un lado. Serena cerró los ojos luchando contra un sollozo. Escuchó dos pop más. Los dos hombres restantes también habían

rogado por su vida. Darien no habían vacilado en matarlos.

—Ella es mía—, bramó.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de golpe, cuando una mano se apoderó de ella. Un Darien ensangrentado jadeaba mientras se sacudía la mano. Ella tropezó detrás de él cuando no le dio otra opción. La sacó de la sala, rodearon a los cadáveres de los hombres que habían luchado, y caminaron por el pasillo. No se detuvo hasta que llegó al cuarto de baño. La metió en el interior.

Dos hombres ocupaban la habitación. Darien les gruñó.

—Fuera. Baras, vigila la puerta. —

Uno de los hombres asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Serena. —¿Estás bien, Darien?—

—Tuve que matar a cuatro hombres lo suficientemente estúpidos como para tratar de quitarme a mi mujer.—

El hombre palideció. —Voy a vigilar la puerta.—

—Apreciada—, dijo en voz baja Darien.

Él miró a Serena. Ella lo miró con temor. Él frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué me miras así?—

—Mataste a los cuatro hombres.—

Él le gruño suavemente a ella. —No sé cómo son las cosas en tu planeta, pero ya no estás en él, Serena. Si no los mataba tendría que haber luchado cada día con ellos para conservarte. ¿Preferirías que hubiera dejado que te llevaran? ¿Sabes lo que habrían hecho contigo? Habrían usado tu cuerpo hasta cansarse y luego te habrían pasado a otros hombres. Eres pequeña. No sobrevivirías por mucho tiempo. Ellos te lastimarían.

Eres mía. Tú y yo estamos enamorados. ¿Entiendes? —

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Es sólo que...— Ella luchó contra las lágrimas. —Me dio miedo, no estoy acostumbrada a tanta violencia. Me doy cuenta de que no tenías otra opción y te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí. Realmente lo hago. Sólo estoy impresionada—.

Suspiró cambiando su brazo de posición. —Voy a lavarme. Quítate la ropa. Nos bañaremos juntos—.

Se desnudó rápidamente. Ella no dejaba de mirar a la puerta. Darien se rió entre dientes. —Baras no dejará entrar a nadie. La mayor parte de mi pueblo me tiene miedo. Yo soy más fuerte que todos. —

—Luchas muy bien—.

—Yo soy un...— Vaciló. —No sé cómo explicártelo. En mi planeta algunos son más fuertes que otros. Yo soy de la familia de los más fuertes. Mi padre dirige nuestro planeta—.

Ella se quedó atónita. —Como un rey?—

—No conozco esa palabra. Mi padre es el más fuerte. Lidera a todos los de nuestro pueblo. —

—Mierda. Eres como un príncipe—.

Se encogió de hombros. —No entiendo ese término, pero mi gente me sigue aquí. A veces, algunos de ellos se ponen estúpidos. Se olvidan que pelean con el mejor. Es nuestra costumbre. El más fuerte lidera al más débil. Yo soy el más fuerte de mi gente aquí. —

—¿Entonces por qué te retaron?—

—Para conseguirte...— Vaciló. —No nos gusta lesionarnos unos a otros, pero somos muy buenos infligiendo el suficiente daño como para que parezca real. A veces fingimos que tenemos huesos rotos. Pero otras veces la lucha es real. Algunos pelearon de verdad por ti. Yo siempre gano las luchas y le entrego el premio a uno de mi pueblo que se lo merezca. Esta vez me quede con él. —

Se sorprendió cuando Darién tiró su cuerpo desnudo dentro de la ducha agitó una mano contra la pared. Una cascada de agua caliente cayó desde arriba en forma de lluvia dentro de la ducha. Serena se sorprendió.

Darien se rió entre dientes. —El agua nos limpia. Simplemente frota tu piel. —

—No hay nada con lo que lavarnos el cabello?—

Tocó la lluvia. —También te limpia el cabello. Hay sustancias químicas en ella. No la tomes por que no sabe bien. No te dañará los ojos si entra en contacto con ellos.—

—Así que toda la pelea para conseguirme, fue falsa?—Dudó. —Aprendimos tiempo atrás cuando fuimos capturados, que si no mostrábamos una lucha real los Anzons nos quitaban el alimento para que peleáramos de verdad.

Algunos pelean de verdad para intentar ganar los premios que desean con mucha codicia. Yo regalo mi premio al que considero que más se lo merece. Muchos pelearon de verdad por ti hoy. Fueron estúpidos al intentar arrebatarte de mi lado. No hubiera dejado que te tuvieran. Ellos sabían que no lo permitiría y que no eran merecedores de luchar conmigo —.

—Es por eso que el hombre te detuvo para preguntarte a quien me ibas a entregar—.

Él asintió con la cabeza. —A Ojo de águila no le gustó que te conservara, pero me he ganado con creces el derecho a tenerte. Él pensaba que merecía tenerte —.

—Has ganado a otras mujeres?—

—Sí—.

Los celos la golpearon. —Te acostaste con ellas?—

Él la miró con los párpados entrecerrados. —No. Se las entregue de inmediato a los hombre que considere se las merecían. —Le rodeó el rostro con las manos y le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla. —Eres la única mujer que ha estado en mi cama desde que fuimos sacados de nuestro planeta. Eso fue hace seis meses. —

Ella se sorprendió. —¿Por qué me conservas? ¿Por qué no conservaste a ninguna de esas otras mujeres? —

Sonrió. —Me sentí atraído por ti con tanta fuerza que lo sentía en mi sangre desde que puse los ojos en ti. Tenía que tenerte. —

Ella asintió. —Me alegro—.

—Yo también me alegro. Vamos a nuestra habitación. Siento la necesidad de estar de nuevo contigo y no creo que sea seguro para nosotros hacerlo aquí—.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**La Mujer de Darien **

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es la mujer de RAL o en ingles que es ral´s Woman y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Serena no sabía que existían seres de otros planetas hasta que fue secuestrada y llevada desde la tierra a lo que parecía ser una nave. Cuando los Anzons declaran que la raza de los terrícolas son inútiles ella se entera de su destino, ser el premio para el ganador de una pelea brutal entre los grandes y musculosos hombres de otro planeta. Darien es un guerrero Zorn. También ha sido secuestrado por los Anzons, junto con su tripulación. Forzados a la esclavitud, tienen una cosa en mente la liberación de su pueblo. Es decir, hasta que ve a la pequeña mujer humana y el estará dispuesto a luchar para ganarla. No solo quiere su cuerpo, también su corazón para siempre.

**CAPITULO 4**

Darien cerró la puerta. —Quítate la ropa.—

Se desnudó rápidamente. Observó a Darien quitarse los pantalones. Él ya estaba despierto. Caminó hasta el colchón y se sentó sobre sus piernas. La acomodo en

su regazo.

—¿Arriba o abajo. Tú eliges. —

Serena sonrió. —¿Siempre lo haces sentado?—

—Tu especie no lo hace?—

—No. Extiéndete sobre la espalda para mí. —

Él dudó, pero luego se echó hacia atrás. Ella se dejó caer de rodillas para subir a través del colchón. Sus manos le masajearon el pecho mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas en su regazo. El deseo ardía en sus ojos mientras la miraba en silencio. No protestó. Ella se inclinó sobre él abriendo la boca. Le pasó la lengua por el pecho. Al instante su cuerpo se tensó. Gruñó y arqueó su espalda para que su cuerpo estuviera más cerca de su boca.

Ella lo tomó como una buena señal. Le pasó la lengua por los pezones y los succiono dentro de su boca. Deslizó las manos en su pelo con un gemido. —Señor de las Lunas—, susurró.

Serena sonrió y liberó su pezón. —¿Quién es él?—

Darien rió entre dientes. —El protector y vigilante de mi planeta—.

—Dios—.

—Es él el que protege y vela por tu planeta?—

Ella dudó. —Es el Señor de las lunas una persona de carne y hueso, que respira o una creencia?—

—Una creencia.—

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Yo tengo a Dios.—

—Haz eso otra vez con tu boca.—

Ella bajó la cabeza para jugar con su pezón en la boca. Trazó un camino de besos en su pecho para luego atender al otro pezón. Se echó hacia atrás una pulgada para soplar aire en la piel mojada. Ella sonrió mientras sus pezones se arrugaban. Darien se quejó.

—Te necesito—.

Ella agarró su gruesa erección en la mano. Estaba excitada y húmeda. Lo miró a los ojos mientras ajustaba sus caderas. Gimió mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo, aceptándolo en su cuerpo. Se sentía muy bien, se deslizó hasta tenerlo enterrado profundamente dentro de ella. Darien gruñó bajo.

—Serena, se siente increíble—.

—Espera.— Se movió sobre él montándolo.

Darien se apoderó de sus caderas, movió la cabeza hacia atrás. Empujó sus caderas hacia arriba mientras ella descendía. Se movieron más rápido juntos y el placer aumentó.

—Tócame—, jadeó. —Estoy muy cerca.—

Él liberó su cadera, de manera que su mano quedará libre para tocar su clítoris, frotándolo entre los dedos. Eso fue todo Serena gritó cuando se corrió duro. Darien gruñó y echó la cabeza atrás, su cuerpo se sacudió y pulso profundamente dentro de ella. Ella se dejó caer sobre su pecho.

Serena sonrió contra su piel. —Así que... fue tan bueno como cuando lo haces sobre tus piernas?—

—Mejor—. Rió entre dientes.

—Las mujeres Zorn no disfrutan del sexo a menos que lo hagan de esa manera?—

Le frotó el trasero con las manos. —Su unis sólo puede ser frotado por nuestro Hais y esa es la posición que funciona—.

—Hais?—

Él les dio la vuelta para Serena quedará atrapada debajo de su cuerpo. Se retiró de ella lentamente y cayó de rodillas. Agarró su polla, tocando el borde superior de la misma. —Hais. Lo sientes. Es más duro que la parte de abajo. —

Le exploró la punta de la polla. Darien tenía una zona dura en la cabeza de su polla. Ella lo vio temblar mientras la frotaba con la punta de los dedos. Cerró los ojos con un gemido.

—Área sensible?—

—Mucho—.

Ella deslizó sus dedos por la parte inferior. —¿Qué tal aquí?—

—Se siente bien, pero el hais es la zona más sensible.—

—Dentro de mí lo rozas sin importar la posición en la que estés— Ella lo liberó y retrocedió.

Darien asintió con la cabeza. —Cuando los hombres Zorn castigan a sus mujeres tienen sexo en una posición que les impida obtener placer a ellas.—

—No entiendo—.

Él sonrió. —Somos una sociedad dominada por hombres.—

—Todavía no lo entiendo.—

La tomó en brazos para que se acurrucara junto a él. —Si una mujer es muy caprichosa y necesita un recordatorio de que el hombre está a cargo tienen sexo sin que ella obtenga su placer hasta que se someta a él.—

—Le hace daño a la mujer?—

—No. Imagínate que hacemos el amor, pero no permito que te corras. —

—Eso es malo.—

Se echó a reír. —Es una lección. Cuando una mujer se somete dejamos que se corra.

Ella le frotó el pecho con los dedos. Serena amaba tocarlo. —Eso no funciona conmigo.—

—Encontraré la manera. ¿Qué pasaría si no te froto el unis? —

—Todavía disfrutaría, pero no tanto. —

—¿De qué otra forma te gusta ser amada?—

—¿Ustedes tienen sexo oral?—

Él la miró confundido.

Ella sonrió. —Con tu boca en mi unis o mi boca en tu hais.—

La mirada confusa desaparecido. Asintió con la cabeza. —Las mujeres pueden, pero a menos que un hombre tenga una lengua muy larga, no podemos llegar a un unis con la boca. Son cerca de seis pulgadas dentro de una mujer. —

—Eso es una mierda para las mujeres Zorn.—

—Ellas disfrutan de la estimulación con el dedo.— Su mano recorrió su cuerpo. Se detuvo en la cadera.

—Tu unis es muy accesible.—

Ella asintió.

La levantó, a recostando a Serena sobre la espalda, y le sonrió. —Vamos a ver cómo funciona esto.—

Ella dudó. —Primero debo tomar una ducha.—

Se rió entre dientes. —Porque me saborearé en ti? No me importa. —Se deslizó por ella y le separó los muslos. —Quiero experimentar contigo.—

Ella extendió más ampliamente sus muslos. —Lo que quieras.—

Darien se movió entre sus muslos estudiando su cuerpo de cerca. Bajó la cabeza para mirar entre sus piernas abiertas. Los dedos separando sus labios para obtener una visión perfecta de su clítoris.

—Hermoso.—

Serena se echó a reír. —¿Crees que soy bonita allá abajo?—

Inhaló. —También hueles muy bien.— Su boca descendió y su lengua le tocó el clítoris. Se lo chupó.

Serena gimió. Su boca la liberó.

—Bueno?—

—Sí—.

—Sabes deliciosa. Voy a hacer contigo lo que quiera para ver tu reacción. —

—No puedo esperar—, dijo ella sin aliento.

Darien le lamió y chupó. Él utilizó sus dientes para raspar suavemente su clítoris. Serena gimió más fuerte y agarro en un puño la sábana.—Darién, se siente tan condenadamente bien.—

Gruñó, vibrando a través de ella. Su boca jugando con su clítoris sin piedad. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Serena gritara su nombre al correrse.

Darien levantó la cabeza de entre sus muslos húmedos. —Quiero hacer esto a menudo.—

—Cuando quieras.— Levantó la cabeza, sonriendo a él. —Tu turno. Túmbate sobre la espalda. —

Se rió entre dientes mientras se tumbaba sobre su

espalda. Serena se levantó y se metió entre sus muslos.

Ella miró su erección.

—Dime lo que te gusta.—

—Muéstrame que les gusta a los hombres de tu planeta.—

Se lamió los labios, se apoderó de él y le pasó la lengua por encima de la polla. Él gimió suavemente, apretando las mantas. Los músculos de todo su cuerpo se tensaron.

—Bien—, gruñó.

Le pasó la lengua por la parte inferior de su eje y lo lamió hacia arriba. Ella envolvió sus labios alrededor de su polla y la tomó en su boca. Gimiendo en voz alta, Darien apretó las sábanas.

—Señor de las Lunas. Se siente tan bien. —

Serena lo tomó poco a poco más profundo. El cuerpo de Darién se retorcía poco a poco conforme Serena se movía más rápido, lo chupó más duro, y utilizó su lengua para

torturarlo sin piedad. Darien se sacudió. Serena tragó cuando él se corrió en su boca. Su semen era más cálido que cualquier otra cosa que había probado antes y su sabor era dulce como un caramelo. Ella gimió y lo mantuvo en su boca hasta que expulsó hasta la última gota. Darien tomó un tembloroso suspiro.

—Me estás matando—.

Ella lo liberó. La mirada aturdida en su rostro la hizo sonreír. —¿Te gustó?—

Él le tiró encima de él. —Me gusta más tu forma. Señor de las Lunas, fue increíble.

—Qué fue diferente?—

—Nuestras mujeres sólo lamen la parte superior.

Ellas no nos toman en la boca. Tu manera es... —Se estremeció. —Muchísimo mejor.—

Ella se acurrucó junto a Darién. —Tenemos buen sexo juntos.—

Se echó a reír. —Lo tenemos. Estoy listo para dormir. ¿Estás lista para dormir? Nosotros no dormimos muy bien la noche pasada —.

—Ummm. Alguien me lo impidió. —

Ella se acurrucó más cerca de Darién. Serena cerró los ojos sintiéndose felizmente saciada envuelta en los brazos de Darien. Los dos estaban a punto de quedarse dormido cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

Darien-gruñó mientras movía a Serena. Agarró la manta y cubrió su cuerpo por completo desde el cuello hasta los pies. —Quédate—, le ordenó. Saltó de la cama,

agarró los pantalones y se los puso.

Serena cogió la manta sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo un poco de temor. Había más hombres en la puerta queriendo luchar con Darién por ella? Darien empujó la puerta y miró a quienquiera que estuviera allí. Serena no pudo ver porque el cuerpo de Darién le bloqueaba la vista. Oyó una suave voz masculina, pero no pudo distinguir las palabras.

—Estaré allí en cuestión de minutos.— Él cerró la puerta. —Vístete, Serena. Tenemos que irnos rápido. —

Ella se alarmó, pero salió de la cama para vestirse rápidamente. Darien le ayudó con su cinturón. Ella lo miró.

—¿Qué está mal?—

—Tenemos que ir a una reunión. Es muy importante. Uno de mis pack oyó algo que necesita compartir —

—¿Qué significa pack? No entiendo el término. —

—Significa fiel a mí y a mi familia. Personas dignas de confianza que no me traicionaran. Se han ganado mi confianza y la de mi familia. Es un lazo de amistad profundo. ¿Entiendes? —

—Sí—.

Darien se apoderó de su rostro y la miró. —¿Estas enamorada de mí, Serena?—

Ella lo miró fijamente. Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo, incluso si sus palabras no fueron exactamente así. Quería saber si sentía algo por él. Ella asintió. No estaba segura de cómo había sucedido, pero ella lo amaba. Había matado por protegerla y conservarla. Le hizo reír. Hizo el amor con ella. Cómo no iba a amarlo?

—Te amo—.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti?—

Ella asintió, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. —Sí—.

—No tenía ninguna duda pero tenía que preguntar. Vámonos. Esto es muy importante. —

Abrió la puerta y la tomó de la mano. Caminaba tan rápido que Serena tuvo que correr para mantenerse al lado de él o corría el riesgo de ser arrastrada. Terminaron en un cuarto de dormir muy similar al que compartía con Darien. La habitación estaba llena de hombres. Darien puso a Serena delante de él, sus brazos rodeándola posesivamente. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

—Que fue lo que escuchaste que nos puede ayudar?— Darien bajo la voz.

Un hombre se levantó. Él le asintió a Darien y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Serena. —Podemos confiar en ella?—

—Está ligada a mí—, gruñó Darien. Su voz sonaba enojada. —No insultes a mi mujer.—

El hombre palideció. —No quise insultar a tu mujer.— Bajó la mirada.

—Habla—, suspiró Darien.

El hombre asintió, mirando hacia arriba otra vez directamente a los ojos de Darien. —Están preparando una de las naves grandes. Hay un planeta grande que van a visitar para obtener más mano de obra. Su plan es que la nave sea el hogar de ellos hasta que cavemos lo suficiente para meterlos aquí con nosotros—

Darien sonrió. —¿Cuándo?—

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa. —Se van mañana por la mañana en el primer turno. Es perfecto. Están conspirando para raptar a unos cuantos cientos de trabajadores—.

La sonrisa de Darien se desvaneció. Miró a los hombres a su alrededor. —Nuestro tiempo ha llegado. Esto es todo. Hagan todos los arreglos necesarios y háganlos rápido. No les digan a los otros lo que va a suceder. Vamos a sorprenderlos. Todos ustedes saben lo que tienen que hacer. Nos levantaremos dos horas antes del primer turno para prepararnos. —volvió su mirada hacia el hombre. —Está todo en orden?—

—Sí—.

Darien se rió entre dientes. —Estamos muy cerca—.

Los hombres estaban todos sonriendo. Serena miró a cada uno de ellos. ¿Por qué estaban tan entusiasmados con los nuevos prisioneros. Tal vez tenían la esperanza de que la mayoría de los prisioneros fueran mujeres. Tal vez se sentían solos y querían caras nuevas. Regresaron en silencio hasta su habitación. Darien cerró la puerta.

—Desvístete.— El hambre ardía en sus ojos.

Se desnudó. Darien la agarró y la acomodó contra su cuerpo. Sus miradas se encontraron. Estaban casi nariz con nariz.

—Si lo hacemos de pie lo disfrutarás?—

—Sí—.

Él le gruñó suavemente. Serena enredo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Darién y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Darien entró en ella en un santiamén. A Serena le encantaba la sensación de él en su interior colmándola. Se movió, la agarró por el culo y empujó arriba y abajo meciéndose. Serena escondió la cara en su hombro gimiendo en voz alta. No estaba segura de lo

que había sacado la vena salvaje en Darien, pero lo estaba disfrutando.

—Señor de las Lunas—, susurró después de correrse y de que Darien estallara dentro de ella lo suficiente fuerte como para que ella lo sintiera.

Darien se rió entre dientes. —Exactamente. Señor de las Lunas eso fue bueno. —

Salió de su cuerpo y la bajó al suelo. Le dio un beso antes de alejarse. —Tenemos que dormir.—

Serena asintió y se metió en la cama. Ella alzó las mantas para Darien. —Métete—

Sonrió y la atrajo a su cuerpo hasta que la cabeza de Serena descansó sobre su pecho. —Yo enamorado de ti, Ariel.—

Ella se rió de su pronunciación. —Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Darien—.

—Estoy enamorado de ti. Mejor? —Él le frotó la espalda con los dedos.

—Perfecto—, dijo con sinceridad. La alegría rompió través de ella. Darien la amaba.

**Continuara…**

Hola mis niñas y niños o espero que les allá gustado estos 3 capis que les deje… voy a subir de 3 en 3 por cada día... Espero sus reivews… ha y disculpen por los errores o cualquier cosa que no entendieran por favor me lo hacen saber... Ha y no tengo foto de perfil es porque me hago un 8 para ponerla si acaso se subir capítulos jejeej ¬¬ jajaj hay peor que se puede hacer conmigo solo aguantarme jajajaaj ^.^… hasta la próxima.

ATT: angelesoscuros13 ¬¬


	5. Chapter 5

**La Mujer de Darién **

Hola mis niñas y niños (jajaaj si es que hay niños(as) ¬¬) jajaaj subo 3 capis mas, no tenia nada que hacer en la casa y me puse a adaptar la historia jajaj ^.^ asi es mejor para ustedes (digo yo) ¬¬ jajaja… disfruten…

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es la mujer de RAL o en ingles que es ral´s Woman y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Serena no sabía que existían seres de otros planetas hasta que fue secuestrada y llevada desde la tierra a lo que parecía ser una nave. Cuando los Anzons declaran que la raza de los terrícolas son inútiles ella se entera de su destino, ser el premio para el ganador de una pelea brutal entre los grandes y musculosos hombres de otro planeta. Darien es un guerrero Zorn. También ha sido secuestrado por los Anzons, junto con su tripulación. Forzados a la esclavitud, tienen una cosa en mente la liberación de su pueblo. Es decir, hasta que ve a la pequeña mujer humana y el estará dispuesto a luchar para ganarla. No solo quiere su cuerpo, también su corazón para siempre.

**CAPITULO 5**

—Despierta—.

Serena abrió los ojos. —Maldita sea que temprano te levantas. Dormimos mucho? ¿Cómo sabes qué hora es?—

—Lo he oído. Tenemos patrullas en el pasillo nos dicen la hora. Mi oído es agudo. Vístete rápido. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Tenemos mucho que hacer.—

Se vistió mientras Darien se ponía una camisa. Ella lo observó. —Llevas camisa hoy?—

—¿Dónde vamos hoy es más frío que en las minas—.

—De acuerdo—.

Darien agarró la manta de la cama. Serena vio como volcaba toda la ropa que tenía apilada en el suelo dentro de la manta. Algo estaba definitivamente mal con Darien, pero no le decía lo que estaba pasando. Levantó la bolsa de ropa, se la echó al hombro y abrió la puerta. Le tomó la mano.

—Quédate a mi lado. No importa lo que pase, quédate conmigo. Estas ligada a mí. Y yo a ti. Permaneceremos juntos —.

—De acuerdo. No saldré de tu vista y me quedaré muy cerca de ti en todo momento.—

—Perfecto.—

La llevó al baño. Darien les ordeno a los cuatro hombres que se encontraban dentro que salieran para que ella pudiera tener privacidad. Cuando terminó, Darien se acercó a utilizar el baño. Tres hombres lo siguieron dentro, por lo que Darien la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y sacudió la cabeza para que no mirara. Ella volvió los ojos, pero mantuvo su mirada en Darien. No quería ver a los tres hombres orinar.

Le dio privacidad a Darien, sin salir de su vista. Se lavaron antes de salir del baño. Darien se la llevó al comedor.

—Come rápido.— Él le entregó los platos con comida y las tazas con agua. Miró alrededor. Estaba lleno, a diferencia de la mañana anterior. La habitación estaba inusualmente tranquila. Darien se sentó en el banquillo al final de la mesa, extendiendo sus muslos anchos. Se movió en el banquillo para dar lugar a que Serena se sentara.

Sin que él tuviera que decirle, Serena se deslizó sobre su regazo. Comían rápidamente. Darien hizo un gesto a los hombres a su alrededor. Ella levantó la vista. La gente de Darien estaba tensa. Casi podía sentirse en el aire. Se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando.

Ella miró a Darien. Él la miró y sonrió.

—Darien?—

—Confía en mí y pregunta después—.

Cerró la boca y asintió con la cabeza. Darien quería que estuvieran en movimiento. Salieron del comedor. Sin embargo no se dirigieron hacia la mina. Agarró la manta sobre el hombro, tomó su mano y se dirigió hacia las puertas marcadas con palabras que no sabía leer. Las marcas en forma de rasguños parecían moverse. Apretó la mano en que sostenía la de ella e hizo una pausa para mirarla.

—Quédate conmigo. Si algo sale mal, tendremos que correr. Corre conmigo. Prométemelo, Serena. No voy a perderte y moriré si te separan de mí, porque voy a luchar para mantenerte sin importar las probabilidades.—

El miedo la golpeó. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Darien abrió la puerta que daba a un pasillo pequeño. Darien la tiró hacia delante y casi corrió por el pasillo. Terminó en una de esas cosas con forma de plataforma elevadora con las paredes de piedra en bruto. Darien se subió tirando de ella en sus brazos.

—No toque las paredes.—

—No lo haré.— Se estremeció. —Sería como tocar un rallador de queso eléctrico por la velocidad a la que estas cosas se mueven arriba y abajo.—

—Un rallador de queso?—

—No importa. Estaba hablando conmigo misma.—

La plataforma se detuvo. Darien, olió el aire mientras la empujaba hacia adelante. Bajaron corriendo las salas hasta que llegaron a otra puerta grande. Se parecía a la

puerta que había atravesado con Yoz el día en que la llevaron a la mina. La puerta se agitó antes de abrirse. Serena estaba un poco sorprendida de ver a uno de los hombres Darien ante ellos.

—Estamos listos. Te seguimos. —

Darien asintió y se fue sin previo aviso. Apretó la mano sobre Serena mientras la ponía detrás de él. Corrieron a través de la gran sala a otra puerta grande. Darien se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Serena miró por encima del hombro para ver a decenas de Zorn entrar en la gran sala con más Zorn sobre sus talones. La sala se llenó de Zorn.

El hombre que permitía la entrada en el cuarto, finalmente cerró la puerta. Tenía que haber más de cien Zorn en la habitación con algunas otras especies que no había visto antes. Los otros no Zorn parecían tan confundidos como ella. Sólo había un puñado de ellos, todas mujeres.

—Vamos a hacer esto.— Darien asintió con la cabeza.

Las puertas se abrieron. Serena giró para ver lo había en la habitación a la que se dirigían. Se quedó sin aliento al observar la nave más grande que había visto estacionada en lo que parecía ser el espacio abierto. Entonces vio la cúpula de cristal apenas perceptible con el espacio profundo como fondo.

Había más hombres Zorn por la nave. Todos se agitaron. Como una estampida, los Zorn comenzaron a correr. Darien apretó su mano y tiró de ella más cerca de su cuerpo. Corrieron juntos hacia la nave.

Era una nave espacial. Ella lo entendía. Se preguntó acerca de lo que iba a suceder. La comprensión la golpeó conforme se fueron acercando a la nave. Estaban tratando de escapar. La sorpresa la golpeo a medida que corrían por la rampa y el vientre de la nave.

Parecía un amplio espacio de carga. Más Zorn esperaban dentro. Darien se mantenía en movimiento, tirando de Serena, mientras corrían a través del área de carga hacia un pasillo de metal.

—Por aquí, Argis Darien—, gritó un hombre. —Nos estamos preparando para el vuelo.—

Darien ni siquiera perdía el aliento mientras corrían.

—¿Has dañado los otros barcos?—

—Sí—, gruñó el otro Zorn que corría junto a ellos. —No van a ser capaces de seguirnos. No por mucho tiempo. —

Jadeando, y con un dolor en el costado, Serena comenzó a disminuir el paso. Darien gruñó. Se detuvo y giró, empujando la manta y la ropa al otro hombre le soltó la mano a Serena y en un instante la levantó por la mitad. Sus caderas golpearon duro el hombro Darien. Él se dio la vuelta y echó a correr otra vez mientras la sostenía con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Terminaron en un elevador. Darien se quedó con el otro hombre Zorn conforme el ascensor ascendía. Serena se quitó el pelo de la cara para mirar al hombre Zorn de pie a pocos metros de ella y Darien.

—El barco está lleno—. El Zorn se tocó la oreja.

Serena vio un dispositivo de metal en la oreja del hombre.

—Ellos están asegurando las puertas de carga. Estamos listos. —

—Salgamos de aquí—, gruñó Darien. —No me esperes a llegar al centro de mando—.

—Despegue—, ordenó el Zorn. —Argis Darien ha ordenado el despegue.—

Los motores de la nave no sonaban fuerte, pero aún así Serena los oía por la vibración. La puerta del ascensor se abrió cuando se detuvo. Darien se trasladó rápidamente a la habitación. Se inclinó para depositar a Serena en sus pies con suavidad. Él la cogió del brazo y la hizo girar.

Serena se quedó con los ojos abiertos por el asombro al ver la gran ventana. La habitación era una especie de centro de control. Cinco Zorn se encontraban en los controles. Darien se movió al asiento largo llevando a Serena con él. Se sentó, tirando de ella en su regazo. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Serena para asegurar que no se pudiera mover.

—Informe—, ordenó Darien.

—Se activó la alarma cuando la nave se encendió, pero hemos reemplazado sus sistemas.— El hombre detrás de ellos gruñó. —La cúpula se está retrayendo. Cuarenta segundos para el despegue. —

Darien gruñó. —Más rápido, maldita sea.—

—Eso es lo más rápido que podemos ir. La cúpula se ha comenzado a abrir. No pueden llegar a la nave. Los sellos de presión se rompieron. Serían absorbidos por el muelle, incluso si pudieran pasar por alto las medidas de seguridad. —

Darien asintió con la cabeza. —¿Qué pasa con sus defensas?—

—Están destruidas.— El hombre sentado en una silla a su derecha rió. —Nosotros las volamos cuando dio la orden de despegar. Esos hijos de puta azules están ocupados en este momento lidiando con los incendios que provocamos. Vamos a ser claros. No nos pueden detener—.

Darien asintió con la cabeza. Los ojos de Serena volaron hacia su mirada. Él no la miró. Parecía triste mientras miraba por la ventana.—Hasta no estar libres y tranquilos no me sentiré demasiado confiado, Avi. Viz, tienes acceso a su sistema de navegación? ¿Sabemos dónde estamos y cómo llegar a casa? —

—Sí, Argis Darien. Estamos a tres semanas de casa a plena capacidad. —

Darien cerró los ojos y sonrió. —Casa—. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. —tiempo?—

—Diez segundos. Estamos listos. Alertaré al pueblo para que espere. —

Darien apretó a Serena con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. —Espera, Serena. Este barco tiene motores fuertes y no tendremos una salida fácil. Queremos causar daño cuando nos vayamos. Quemar su muelle de embarque. —

Ella le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello para aferrarse con más fuerza a él. Los motores de la nave vibraron más fuerte cuando la nave salió disparada hacia adelante en el espacio. Su cuerpo fue lanzado hacia Darien. Él la sostuvo con más fuerza. Volvió la cabeza para mirar como la nave volaba en el espacio.

—Ellos tienen un arma que no exploto—, espetó un hombre. —Maniobras evasivas—.

Darien gruñó. —¿Podemos evitar ser golpeados?—

El hombre se rió. —No hay problema. Estaremos fuera de alcance dentro de tres, dos, uno, ahora. Somos libres—.

Darien se echó a reír. Él cargo a Serena en sus brazos mientras se levantaba. Él le sonrió. —Somos libres, mi Serena.—

La sorpresa golpeó a Serena. Ella miró a Darien. Le guiñó un ojo. —Abran las comunicaciones completas de la nave.— Él sentó suavemente a Serena en el asiento que había dejado vacante.

Serena se fue recuperando del golpe. Habían escapado de la Anzons. Sin siquiera saberlo. Por eso la reunión de la noche anterior. El Zorn no se había entusiasmado con los nuevos prisioneros. Sino que había estado entusiasmado con el hecho de tener una gran nave lista para usarla en el escape. El dolor se apoderó de Serena. ¿Por qué Darien no le dijo? No confiaba en ella?

—Este es Argis Darien—, gruñó Darien. —Somos libres. En tres semanas estaremos regresando a casa. Veremos Zorn otra vez. —

Los hombres echaron hacia atrás la cabeza y gritaron en voz alta. Serena se estremeció. Darien le sonrió ampliamente. Él se pasó la mano por la garganta. El hombre de la izquierda asintió.

—Las comunicaciones están apagadas, Argis Darien—

Darien miró a uno de sus hombres. —Alguna persecución?—

—No, Argis Darien. Los dañamos demasiado bien. —

Darien asintió. —Estate atento. No quiero sorpresas.—

—Sí, Argis Darien—.

Darien se volvió para mirar a la ventana que daba espacio. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho musculoso.

La satisfacción en su rostro era evidente.

Ariel se trago. —Darien?—

Él le sonrió. —¿Sí?—

—¿Me llevaras a casa?—

Él asintió. Se acercó y agachó frente a ella. Sus manos se apoderaron de su rostro con suavidad.—Estamos ligados. Serás muy bien recibida en mi planeta—.

—Me refiero a la Tierra—, susurró.

La sonrisa de Darien murió. —Estamos ligados, Serena. No sabemos dónde está tu mundo o incluso en dónde buscar. Lo siento. Mi casa es ahora tu hogar. —

Ella asintió se sentía un poco entumecida. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Darien le sonrió y la liberó para que se pusiera de pie. Se dirigió hacia una de las estaciones y habló en voz baja a uno de sus hombres.

Serena se sentó en la silla que le habían puesto y se limitó a observar a Darien. La llevaba a su planeta. No iba a regresar jamás a la Tierra. El dolor y el enojo la llenaron cuando se dio cuenta de que los hombres de Darien tenían acceso al sistema de navegación Anzons para encontrar su mundo, pero que ni siquiera lo iban a buscar. Cerró los ojos y luchó contra las lágrimas que queman detrás de sus párpados.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y miró hacia el espacio cuando tuvo sus emociones bajo control. De vez en cuando volvía la cabeza para ver a Darien. Parecía emocionado mientras se movía por la habitación de una estación a otra. Finalmente, se dirigió hacia ella y le tendió la mano. Habían pasado horas.

—No estamos siendo perseguidos. No tienen nada más rápido que nuestra nave y hemos estado atentos a ellos. Hicimos una escapada perfecta. He memorizado el plano de la nave. Vamos a los dormitorios del líder. —

—Está bien.— Dejó que él la levantara.

Darien recuperó la sabana con la ropa en la puerta. Se fueron del cuarto de control y caminaron por un pasillo. Darien se detuvo en una puerta y la abrió. No estaba cerrada con llave. Darien entró primero y dejó caer su ropa. Las luces se prendieron de forma automática. serena miró el cuarto.

—Bonito—. La habitación era enorme y parecía equipada con todas las comodidades de los Anzons.

—Nos metieron en las habitaciones de roca con alfombras gruesas.— Darien parecía enojado. —Sin embargo, vivían con lujo.—

Serena miró la habitación de nuevo. Tenía una sala de estar con cómodos sillones y luego había una zona de dormitorio con una cama grande. En una de las paredes había una ventana. Era hermoso. Cuando se acostara en la cama tendría la vista del espacio para disfrutar. Darien la alcanzo, y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

—Amarás Zorn.—

Cerró los ojos. —Podrías encontrar la Tierra si quisieras.—

—No puedo permitir que regreses a la Tierra.—

—No entiendo—.

Él la apretó con más fuerza. —Yo podría encontrar tu planeta, pero no puedo dejarte de lado ahora Serena. Estoy enamorado de ti. Tú lo eres todo para mí. Estamos ligados—.

—¿Qué significa eso? ligados? —

—Significa que te he tomado como mía. Significa que estaremos juntos hasta la muerte. Dedicare mi vida a la tuya. —

—¿Quieres decir que estamos casados?—

—Casados?—

—Eso significa comprometidos el uno con el otro hasta la muerte.—

—Sí. Entonces eso es lo que significa. Estas ligada mí, Ariel. Nunca te arrepentirás.—

—¿Qué es Argis?—

—Mi título real.—

—Y Darien?—

—Mi nombre—.

—¿Debo llamarte Argis Darien ahora como todo el mundo?—

Él sonrió. —Estas ligada a mí. No es necesario que me llames por mi título. Nunca. Cuando fuimos capturados y llevados, ordené a mi gente a abandonar el título para proteger mi identidad. Yo era sólo un Zorn de muchos. —

—Si los Anzons te capturaron una vez, podrían regresar a tu planeta para llevarte otra vez?—

—No. No nos capturaron de nuestro planeta. Nos capturaron en otro que estábamos visitando. Era nuestro planeta caza. Los Anzons cometieron muchos errores con nosotros. Pensaban que no éramos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para hacer frente a la tecnología y que no éramos dignos de ver, incluso de cerca. Les permitimos que pensaran eso. Funcionó para tener una buena oportunidad de escapar. —

—¿Qué es un planeta caza?—

—Mi raza vacaciona en nuestro planeta caza. Es un planeta primitivo sin civilización. La nave que nos llevó nos dejó por una semana. Los Anzons pensaron que éramos una especie muy primitiva, sin tecnología, porque no la permitimos por razones de caza. Ya que podría arruinar las vacaciones si la tecnología nos permite envenenar el planeta y a los animales que cazamos por deporte. Ahora los Anzons están aprendiendo seriamente cómo nos subestimaron. —Él se rió entre dientes.

—Así que no pueden venir detrás de nosotros a Zorn?—

Los increíbles ojos azules de Darien se veían divertidos. —No. Tenemos naves mucho mejores que esta y un sistema de defensa que no les permitiría llegar cerca de nuestro planeta. Sólo nos capturaron porque estábamos en nuestro planeta caza. Cuando

vuelva a casa voy a tomar las medidas necesarias para defender el planeta caza para que lo que nos sucedió nunca vuelve a ocurrir. —

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**La Mujer de Darien **

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es la mujer de RAL o en ingles que es ral´s Woman y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Serena no sabía que existían seres de otros planetas hasta que fue secuestrada y llevada desde la tierra a lo que parecía ser una nave. Cuando los Anzons declaran que la raza de los terrícolas son inútiles ella se entera de su destino, ser el premio para el ganador de una pelea brutal entre los grandes y musculosos hombres de otro planeta. Darien es un guerrero Zorn. También ha sido secuestrado por los Anzons, junto con su tripulación. Forzados a la esclavitud, tienen una cosa en mente la liberación de su pueblo. Es decir, hasta que ve a la pequeña mujer humana y el estará dispuesto a luchar para ganarla. No solo quiere su cuerpo, también su corazón para siempre.

**CAPITULO 6**

Serena estaba nerviosa. Se sentó entre los muslos de Darien mirando el planeta al que se acercaban. Zorn no era un planeta azul y blanco. Era de tonos rojos y tenía tres grandes lunas rodeándolo.

Darien asintió con la cabeza a uno de sus hombres.

—Abre comunicaciones—.

—Sí, Argis Darien—.

—Este es Argis Darien—, gruñó. —Hemos vuelto a casa. Alerta a Hyvin Armando—.

Un hombre gruñó en respuesta. —Argis Darien? Confirme su identidad. —

Darien emitió algunos gruñidos. El traductor no le dio a Serena una traducción.

—Bienvenido a casa, Argis Darien.— El hombre sonaba feliz. —Su padre estará muy contento. Lo hemos buscado y a nuestra gente, pero sin éxito. —

—Hemos escapado de nuestros captores.— Darien abrazó a Serena. —Vamos a necesitar transporte.—

—Inmediatamente, Argis Darien—, dijo el hombre.

Ellos pusieron la nave en órbita sobre el planeta y Serena no pudo dejar de ver Zorn. Se veía tan diferente de la Tierra-no es que ella hubiera visto realmente la Tierra desde el espacio, sólo en películas y fotos. Zorn era definitivamente diferente. El planeta se veía más grande que cualquier fotografía de la Tierra. Ella tragó.

—¿Estás bien, Serena?— Darien gruñó suavemente en su oído.

—Sí. Sólo estoy nerviosa. ¿Cómo es? —

Se rió y la abrazó con fuerza. —Te va a gustar. Es hermoso. —

Eso fue todo lo que alguna vez le dijo de su planeta. En las últimas tres semanas, mientras que viajaban a Zorn Darien había estado ocupado. Él la había dejado prácticamente sola en el cuarto del líder, pero llegaba en la noche para hacer el amor y dormir. Había evitado todas sus preguntas y la estaba empezando a preocupar. El qué sólo dijera que su planeta era hermoso no la aliviaba mucho. Darien la levantó y la llevó a las entrañas de la nave con la mano en la suya. Vio a la mayoría de su pueblo reunido allí. Se veían inusualmente felices y emocionados, de pie en grupos. Darien les sonrió y asintió mientras atraía a Serena.

—Estamos en casa. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que han visto a sus familias y amigos—.

Serena también perdió su hogar y su familia, pero de todas formas le sonrió. Darien era su mundo ahora. Ir a casa significaba que tendría que dejarlo. Después de casi un mes que habían pasado juntos no podía imaginar la vida sin él.

—Ellos han enviado naves de transporte para llevarnos al planeta. Esta nave es demasiado grande para los muelles de embarque de nuestro planeta. —

Miró alrededor de la nave. —¿Qué pasará con ella?—

Sonrió. —La conservaremos. Ellos nos capturaron. Nosotros tomamos su nave. —

Un fuerte ruido asustó Serena. Darien se rió entre dientes. —Nuestro transporte se está acoplando.—Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la esquina. —Vamos a ir primero. Mi padre y mis hermanos van a estar muy ansiosos por verme. —

Se aferró fuertemente a su mano, mirándolo a la cara. —¿Cómo se sentirán acerca de mí?—

—Estamos ligados. Tendrán que aceptarlo —.

—Tu padre puede desligarnos? Dijiste que era el líder de tu mundo. —

Darien frunció el ceño. —No lo hará.—

El terror invadió a Serena. Darien no dijo que el hombre no pudiera desligarlos. Había dicho que no lo haría lo que implicaba que era posible. ¿Qué pasaba si su padre quería a Serena fuera de la vida de Darien? ¿Qué sería de ella?

Las puertas se abrieron para ellos y grandes hombres Zorn vestidos con uniformes negros entraron. Darien sonrió. Él caminó hacia delante, arrastrando a Serena detrás de él mientras cerraba el espacio entre él y los recién llegados.

—Endymión . — Rió Darien. —Has venido hasta aquí para verme.— Darien libero a Serena para dar al hombre un abrazo de oso.

Serena vio el parecido entre los dos hombres.

Endymión mantuvo la sonrisa mientras liberaba a Darien.

—Te ves bien hermano. Teníamos miedo de que hubieras muerto. —

Darien se echó a reír. —Soy demasiado malo para morir.— Darien se volteo, buscando a Serena. Él la atrajo hacia adelante.

Serena se quedó mirando al gran Zorn. Ella vio como se le abrían los ojos al devolverle la mirada. Su boca se abrió, pero de inmediato la se cerró de golpe. Sus ojos fueron hacia Darien.

—Huele fuertemente a ti.—

—Esta es Serena. Estoy ligado a ella. —

El horror transformó las facciones de Endymion.

—Estas ligado al enemigo?—

Darien gruñó. —Ella no es el enemigo.—

—Ella es una de tus captores—.

—No. Ella fue capturada de su mundo, así como nosotros. —

Endymion todavía se veía enojado. —Es de otro mundo. No te puedes enlazar a una de otro mundo. Padre no lo permitirá. —

Darien gruñó ferozmente. —Ya está hecho. Ella es mía. Estamos ligados—.

Endymion dio un paso atrás. Él alzó las manos. —Bueno se lo dejó a Padre.— Sus ojos se dirigieron a Serena. —Ella es muy pequeña y pálida—.

—Ella es mía.— Gruñó Darien a su hermano. —Nadie la alejara de mí.—

Endymión parecía preocupado y un poco enojado.

—¿Es sexualmente compatible? ¿Puede llevar a tus hijos? —

Darien vaciló. —No sé, ni me importa. Ella es mía—.

Endymion suspiró profundamente. —Vámonos. Padre tiene un fuerte deseo de verte rápidamente. —Sus ojos se volvieron a Serena.—Puede ella entendernos?—

—Sí—. Darien centraba su atención en Serena. —Habla a mi hermano para que vea si los traductores Zorn trabajar con tu idioma.—

Serena trago. —Hola, Endymion. Es un placer conocerte. —

Endymion frunció el ceño. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Darien. Él negó con la cabeza. —No puedo entenderle. Ella habla en voz baja. Ella no habla como nosotros. —

Darien frunció el ceño irritado. —Vamos a tener que poner a alguien en esto. Los traductores que pusieron en nosotros funcionan. Vamos a tener que modificar nuestros traductores Zorn para su lengua. —

—Esto no es aceptable—, gruñó Endymion. —Trajiste a una mujer a casa que ni siquiera puede hablar o entendernos. —

Serena miró a Darien. —Yo le entiendo.—

Darien asintió con la cabeza. —Bueno—.

—¿Qué te dijo?— Parecía Endymion sombrío.

—Si puede entender perfectamente. Vamos. Ponte en contacto con alguien y hazlo trabajar en esto inmediatamente. Quiero que mi mujer sea capaz de hablar para que todos puedan entenderla y no sólo la Zorn en esta nave. —

Endymion parecía furioso. Sus ojos azules brillantes se dirigieron a Serena por un segundo, podía sentir su mirada directa haciéndola sentir incómodo. Él hizo un gesto con los ojos a su hermano. Asintió antes de que el hombre se diera la vuelta y atravesara la puerta por la que había venido.

El transporte era del tamaño de un autobús de la Tierra. Darien puso a Serena sobre su regazo para que los Zorn llenaran los asientos. Las puertas se cerraron y volaron hacia el planeta. Darien la abrazó con fuerza sujetándola. Cuando chocaron contra la atmósfera el transportador se sacudió, fue un viaje difícil. Darien se rió de su miedo y la abrazo con más fuerza, acariciando su mejilla con la suya, le susurró al oído malo. En voz baja- ella gruño.

Ella no le recuerdo que no le podía entender, ella sabía la esencia de lo que había dicho. Él le estaba asegurando que era seguro. El transporte no tenía ventanas por lo que no llegó a ver nada. Darien la soltó del asiento y le cogió la mano para llevarla fuera.

Ella supo inmediatamente quién era el padre y hermanos de Darien. El padre de Darien se parecía tanto a él que no necesitaba una presentación para conocer su identidad. Los cuatro hombres más jóvenes que rodeaban a su padre compartían un fuerte parecido familiar. Darien mantuvo el agarre en su mano hasta llegar frente a su padre. Darien soltó la mano de Serena para agarrar al hombre mayor en un abrazo de oso.

Serena no se movió ni un centímetro mientras observaba a Darien abrazando a cada uno de los miembros de su familia. Los hombres parecían muy contentos de tenerlo de vuelta. Uno de los hermanos de Darien dirigió su atención a Serena. Frunció el ceño y sus ojos se volvieron hacia Darien.

—¿Qué es?—

Darien se echó hacia atrás de los brazos de su hermano. Se volvió, sonriente, y llegó a Serena. —Esta es Serena. Estoy ligado a ella. —

El anciano gritó-se veía furioso. Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando casi se cae de culo al tambalearse hacia atrás intentando poner distancia del hombre. Darien la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. Gruñó a su padre.

—¿Qué fue eso?—

—No estás ligado a eso.— Gruñó el padre Darien.

Darien apretó la boca en una línea sombría. —Ella es de la Tierra. Es humana. Fue capturada de su planeta por los Anzons que capturaron a nuestro pueblo. Me he unido a ella. Ella es mía. Nunca le ruja otra vez, Padre. —

—Es pequeña y débil. Mira su piel. Es clara. —

Hyvin Armando miró a Serena mientras hablaba. Si las miradas mataran ella sabía que acababa de tomar su último aliento. Este hombre gobernaba Zorn según Darien. Si el hombre mayor deseaba su muerte tenía el presentimiento de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

—Ella es hermosa y valiente. No me importa lo que usted piense. Estoy ligado a ella. —Darien gruño las palabras a su padre. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y su agarre en probablemente le provocaría moretones. —Ella es mía y no voy a dejar que la alejen de mí.—

Su padre le lanzó una mirada feroz a Serena. —¿Qué tipo de influencia tiene ella en ti?— Giró la cabeza para mirar a una mujer Zorn.—Llévala al médico. Quiero saber si ella está haciéndole algo a mi hijo para que pierda la cabeza —.

Darien gruñó. —No.—

Endymion se puso entre padre y hermano. —Que sea examinada. Estarás a su lado, Darien. Esto hará que padre vea que no te ha embrujado. También puedes hacer que su traductor sea evaluado para ver si se puede ajustar para que otras personas además de los de la nave puedan entenderla. —

A Darien le costaba respirar y evidentemente, todavía estaba furioso. Señaló a Endymion. Sus ojos se dispararon a su padre. —Si usted intenta alejarla de mí voy a tomar esa nave y vamos a ir a su mundo. Usted me perderá para siempre. —

Darien agarró la mano de Serena y salieron. Ella tenía que correr para seguir el ritmo de sus pisadas. Serena tuvo una visión de la cara furiosa de Hyvin Armando antes de que se perdiera de vista. Siguieron a la mujer Zorn hacia el médico.

serena miró a su alrededor. Era hermoso. Los edificios eran en su mayoría negros y el cielo tenía un tinte rojo que le recordaba una puesta de sol en casa, solo que todo el cielo era una luz roja. La tierra era de un rojo oscuro y la hierba morada. Se acercó a un

pequeño puente y se detuvo.

Darien se detuvo con ella. Siguió la dirección de su mirada. —¿Qué pasa?—

—El agua es de un color púrpura oscuro.—

—¿De qué color es el agua en tu planeta?—

—Clara, pero nuestros océanos son de color azul.—

Se frotó su mano en la suya. —Suena bien—.

—Estoy contenta de poder respirar. Estaba un poco preocupada por eso. —

Se rió entre dientes. —Yo no. Respiramos lo mismo. Vamos. —

La mujer Zorn estaba esperando. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Serena. La mujer la miró como si fuera un error. Serena suspiró. Ella habló en voz baja.

—No creo que le guste a tu gente.—

—Te ves diferente, pero eres hermosa a la vista.—

Ella lo miró a los ojos. —¿Eso crees.—

—Ellos piensan lo mismo. Que simplemente eres diferente y que no han visto una piel tan pálida antes—.

—¿Qué está diciendo?—, Preguntó la mujer Zorn suavemente.

Darien dirigió su atención a la mujer. —Ella piensa que no te gusta. Le estaba explicando que simplemente tienes curiosidad. —

La mujer miró a Serena y asintió con la cabeza. —Ella nos puede entender, pero yo no puedo entenderla. Ella habla tan suave y extraño, pero es agradable al oído. —

—Nos dimos cuenta de eso.— Darien se rió entre dientes.

En el interior del edificio médico fueron conducidos al segundo piso. La mujer sonrió a Serena.

Era una sonrisa forzada en su opinión.

—Yo soy un sanador y un científico. ¿Me entiendes? Soy Amy —.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

La mujer parecía aliviada. Miró a Darien. —¿Te quedarás por lo que puedes traducir?—

—No voy alejarme de Serena.—

—Puede quitarse la ropa? Me gustaría examinarla.—

Serena se puso tensa. —Ahora me siento como un insecto.—

—¿Qué es eso?— Darien arqueo la ceja.

Ella miró a sus ojos curiosos. —Como un experimento científico. Es una mejor descripción? —

Darien la tomó en sus brazos para darle un abrazo.

—Sé que esto es difícil para ti, Serena. Lo siento. —

Ella asintió contra su pecho y dejó que la comodidad la invadiera por un momento. Serena se retiró.

—Todo está bien.— Se quitó la ropa. Amy la miró con abierta curiosidad. Serena se ruborizó y vio como la mirada de la mujer, recorría cada centímetro de ella.

—Tuvieron relaciones sexuales.— Amy miró a Darien. —Correcto?—

—Sí. Te dije que estoy ligado a ella. —

Amy asintió con la cabeza. —¿Cómo es físicamente diferente de nuestras mujeres?—

—Además de su aspecto obvio?— Gruñó Darien.

—Además—.

—Está bien—, suspiró Serena. —No te enojes—.

Estaba enojado. Serena lo podía ver. Darien miró a la mujer Zorn. —Su unis está en el frente.—

—No entiendo—.

—Su unis está en el frente, expuesto entre sus piernas cuando se separan—.

Los ojos del científico Zorn viajaron a Serena. —Puedo verlo?—

Serena sabía que Amy tenía que examinar, pero aún así sentía vergüenza. Ella se subió a la mesa de examen y abrió los muslos, pero cerró los ojos para no tener que ver como la miraba. Cuando sintió una mano sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y empezó a poner distancia. Cuando vio que era Darien el que la tocaba se relajó al instante. Extendió sus labios inferiores con los dedos para exponer mejor su sexo. Los ojos de Darien estaban cerrados junto con los de Serena.

—Mira, pero no toques, Amy.—, Advirtió Darien. —La estás haciendo sentir incómoda y tienes que tratarla con el respeto que se merece mi mujer.—

La mujer bajó la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento. —Por supuesto, Argis Darien—.

Serena vio Amy mirando cada centímetro expuesto.

La mujer alcanzó algo. Darien gruñó. Estaba furioso.

—No.—

Amy se congeló. —Quería documentarlo—.

—No vas a tener la documentación de la sexualidad de mi mujer para compartir con otros científicos. Deja eso ahora. —Gruñó.—Ningún otro hombre verá a mi mujer así, sólo yo.—

Amy colocó el dispositivo electrónico abajo. Se acercó a estudiar a Serena. Ella estaba fascinada. —Su color es diferente. Ella es de color rosa. —

—Ella es más suave en el interior también.— Darien libero a Serena y deslizó su mano sobre ella, ahuecando su montículo para cubrir su sexo. —Has visto lo suficiente.—

La mujer retrocedió. —Puede entrar en tu mente? Cualquier signo de habilidades como esa? —

—No.— La mano de Darien abandono su montículo para ayudarla a incorporarse. Le entregó su ropa de nuevo y empezó a ayudarla a vestirse.—Ella no tiene habilidades para controlarme.—

Amy con el ceño fruncido. —Entonces ¿por qué te ligaste a ella?—

Darien levantó a Serena de la mesa para ayudarla a ponerse los pantalones. —Verla fue suficiente. Me sentí atraído por su frágil belleza. Olía bien y yo le quería profundamente. Cuando estábamos solos llegue a conocerla muy bien. Sabía que era mía y tenía que conservarla. Yo sabía que ella era la mujer a la que quería estar ligado—

La científica estudió a Darien. —Te complace?—

Darien asintió. Ahora que Serena estaba vestida la ira de Darien pareció disiparse. —Más de lo que he sido complacido en mi vida.— Miró hacia abajo a Serena. —Deja que mire tu implante.— Miró a Amy. —¿Puedes descargar el programa y la carga su lenguaje en nuestros traductores para que todos los Zorn la entiendan? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará? —

Amy se acercó a una pared y tomo otro dispositivo. Se acercó a Serena. —Dile que se siente.—

Serena se sentó —Por favor, recuérdale que la puedo entender.—

Darien se rió entre dientes. —Ella te puede entender, Amy. Simplemente tú no puedes entenderla. —

La mujer buscó el dispositivo en el oído malo. Serena señaló. —Este—.

La mujer se movió y buscó en la oreja derecha. La mujer leyó la pequeña pantalla y frunció el ceño. Miró a Darien. —Deja que te vea.—

Amy escaneo ambos oídos en Darien y frunció el ceño. —Pusieron un nuevo implante en la oreja izquierda, Argis Darien. Me gustaría retirar el implante del otro mundo, de ti. No sabemos lo que su tecnología puede hacer. Podría ser peligroso. —

—No. Si lo haces no podré entender a Serena. —

—Tu padre pedirá que se remuevan todos los implantes del otro mundo. No sabemos si contienen dispositivos de seguimiento o incluso tendencias perjudiciales. Ellos podrían liberar veneno —.

—¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?—

La mujer vaciló. —Bien. Recuérdame la historia—.

Serena frunció el ceño. Ella miró a los ojos Darien. —No vamos a ser capaces de entendernos el uno al otro, cómo haremos?—

— Los traductores Zorn, obviamente, no saben cuál es tu idioma o seríamos capaces de entenderlo —.

—Por lo menos vamos a sacarlos para las pruebas. Es posible que podamos descargar su programa para adaptarlo a los traductores Zorn —, dijo Amy suavemente.

Darien frunció el ceño. —Elimina los otros implantes de nuestro pueblo y prueba con ellos.—

—Todos deben ser removidos, Argis Darien. Te juro que voy a trabajar muy duro para encontrar el camino para que nuestros traductores logren entender a tu mujer—.

Darien gruñó. No iba a haber traducción. —Déjanos y cierra la puerta. Necesitamos tiempo juntos. —

Amy asintió con la cabeza. —Los otros Zorn recuperados están llegando en estos momentos. Voy a remover sus implantes en primer lugar. —Salió de la habitación.

Darien miró a los ojos de Serena. —Tenemos que hacer esto. Ella podría estar en lo cierto. Nos han ocurrido situaciones similares antes cuando algunos de nuestros guerreros fueron capturados por la especie de otro mundo. Estos les pusieron implantes extraterrestres que liberaron veneno los mato a todos. Ocurrió días después de que escaparon. —

—Pero hemos estado viajando durante tres semanas.—

—Hemos estado a bordo de su nave. Estamos fuera del alcance de cualquier señal de que podrían haber enviado ahora que estamos en el planeta. Es más seguro si hacemos esto. No voy a correr el riesgo con tu vida o la mía. —

—Entiendo—.

Darien alcanzado por ella. —No importa si podemos hablar o no.— Él la tomó en sus brazos. —Sabemos lo que ocurre entre nosotros.—

—Lo sabemos—.

—Voy a cuidar de ti. No debe ser demasiado difícil para ellos conseguir un traductor que funcione. Tenemos la nave Anzons, así como sus programas. Vamos a encontrar tu idioma y trabajar con nuestros traductores. Podemos hacer esto juntos, Serena. —

—Podemos hacer esto—, se hizo eco de él, esperando que los dos tuvieran razón.

—No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que podamos volver a entendernos.—

Serena lo miró a los ojos y tomó su cara con las manos. —Te quiero—. Una de sus manos bajó de su cara a su corazón. —Te quiero tanto, Darien.— Ella le tocó el pecho. No estaba segura de si su corazón se encontraba en el lugar donde tocó, pero ahí había oído un ruido debajo de su oreja cuando dormían. —De mi corazón al tuyo—.

Darien sonrió. —Estoy enamorado de ti también, Serena.—

Ella forzó una sonrisa que no sentía. Tenía un poco de miedo de no poder hablar con Darien por unos días. Serena se preguntó si Darien también se estaba haciendo el valiente. Ella sólo tenía que tener un poco de fe de que harían que funcionara de alguna manera.

—Eso sí, no me des de comer cosas calientes que hacen que me queme la boca. No voy a ser capaz de entenderte cuando me describas mi elección de alimentos. —

Se echó a reír. —Voy a recordar. Yo me ocuparé de ti. —

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**La Mujer de Darien **

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es la mujer de RAL o en ingles que es ral´s Woman y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Serena no sabía que existían seres de otros planetas hasta que fue secuestrada y llevada desde la tierra a lo que parecía ser una nave. Cuando los Anzons declaran que la raza de los terrícolas son inútiles ella se entera de su destino, ser el premio para el ganador de una pelea brutal entre los grandes y musculosos hombres de otro planeta. Darien es un guerrero Zorn. También ha sido secuestrado por los Anzons, junto con su tripulación. Forzados a la esclavitud, tienen una cosa en mente la liberación de su pueblo. Es decir, hasta que ve a la pequeña mujer humana y el estará dispuesto a luchar para ganarla. No solo quiere su cuerpo, también su corazón para siempre.

**CAPITULO 7**

Serena odiaba no poder hablar con Darien. Después deque retiraran sus implantes, la habían llevado al exterior, donde los esperaba un conductor. Habían dejado la ciudad por una zona boscosa. La casa de Darien estaba a la orilla de un pueblo. Otras grandes casas estaban a la vista, pero estaban lo suficientemente distantes como para tener privacidad.

Darien tenía una hermosa casa, aunque las casas Zorn no eran como las casas de la Tierra. Las casas Zorn estaban hechas de una piedra muy roja. Las paredes eran lisas al tacto, como si hubieran sido pulidas. Tenían muebles de madera, pero los colores no venían de ningún tipo de árboles que Serena hubiera visto jamás-tonos de rojo y púrpura profundo, algunos incluso negros. El material de tela en los sillones y en la ropa Zorn era grueso y suave como de mezclas de algodón.

Darien le dio un recorrido a Serena por cada habitación de la casa. Él le sonrió cuando la llevó a una última habitación de gran tamaño. Ella gruño en voz baja cuando él la llevó en sus brazos, hasta la cama. Él le devolvió el gruñido. Ella sabía que él estaba hablándole, no era sólo un gruñido, pero no lo podía entender.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Darien. Le tocó la garganta con el dedo y lo pasó por su boca. Él le gruñó.

—¿Quieres oír cómo suena mi voz cuando hablo sin el traductor?—

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Darien sonrió. Había entendido lo que estaba pidiéndole o tal vez sólo quería animarla a seguir hablando.

—Me encanta tu casa. Es más grande de lo que pensé que iba a ser y me encantan los tonos más oscuros. Nunca me gustó mucho el color rojo, ni conocía tantos matices de rojo, pero están ahí. Me encantan. Nunca pensé que el morado estaría en la casa de un hombre heterosexual, pero no estamos en la Tierra. El morado es definitivamente sexy en torno a un trozo caliente como tú—.

Darien se rió entre dientes. No era necesaria ninguna traducción para ese sonido. Sus ojos brillaban con increíble atracción, bajó la cabeza. Rozó sus labios contra los de ella. Serena le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello para tirar de él más cerca. Ella era adicta al sexo con ese hombre desde que lo conoció. Ellos no tenían problemas de comunicación cuando se tocaban. Ambos sabían exactamente lo que estaban diciendo con la profundidad del beso. Ellos se deseaban.

Un fuerte zumbido sonó. El cuerpo de Darien se tensó. Rompió el beso, de mala gana tirando de la boca de ella. Gruñó algo mientras salía de encima de ella. Echó un vistazo a su cuerpo con una mirada hambrienta. Levantó la palma de la mano hacia ella, y se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación. Ella se quedó en la cama como su mano le indicó.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Serena escuchó un fuerte sonido. Sonaba como vidrio rompiéndose. Los gruñidos fueron lo siguiente. Saltó de la cama para salir corriendo de la habitación. El pánico se apoderó de ella-algo andaba mal. Ella se detuvo al ver la sala de estar.

Darien se enfrentaba a una mujer Zorn con gruñidos. La mujer era alta y musculosa. Era una mujer atractiva. Cabello castaño oscuro corría por la espalda hasta las rodillas. Gran parte de su cuerpo atlético se mostraba por el vestido que llevaba, de corte bajo en sus pechos y alto en sus piernas bien torneadas.

La mujer agarró el brazo de Darien con un gruñido. Dio una palmada en su mano, gruñendo algo nuevo hacia ella que no sonaba bien. La mujer dejó caer la mano. Se miraron el uno al otro. Las ventanas de la nariz de la mujer se abrieron. Volteo la cabeza en su dirección. Serena no necesitó un traductor para entender que la mujer la odiaba. La rabia era evidente. La mujer gruñó y dio un paso en la dirección de Serena.

Darien se interpuso en el camino de la mujer. Siguió gruñéndole a la mujer por un tiempo. Serena sabía que estaba enojado por su tono. Era evidente que estaban discutiendo. Darien señaló la puerta principal y gruñó.

Nope, pensó Serena. No necesitaba traducción. La mujer estaba furiosa con Darien porque estaba con ella y porque quería que se fuera. La mujer no se iba. En lugar de eso se abalanzó sobre Darien. Él dio un paso atrás cuando la mujer lo atacó y la tomó por los puños y la lanzó lejos de él, aterrizando de culo cerca de la puerta. Darien gruñó una vez más, apuntando a la puerta principal.

Serena podía verla ahora. La mujer le lanzó una mirada y gruñó en voz baja. Se puso de rodillas y se cogió el dobladillo del vestido. En estado de shock. Serena vio como la mujer se sacaba el vestido de un tirón por la cabeza. Parecía que las mujeres Zorn no llevaban ropa interior porque la mujer estaba completamente desnuda.

Las mujeres Zorn no eran tan diferentes. Sus pechos eran iguales, pero entre sus piernas eran ligeramente diferentes. La mujer, obviamente, carecía de la máquina de afeitar que tanto necesitaba. Le daba un nuevo significado a la palabra peludo. Los ojos de la mujer estaban centrados en Darien cuando extendió las manos. Gruño suavemente, bajando la cabeza. Se inclino hasta que sus pechos tocaron el suelo y puso su culo en alto entendiendo sus piernas.

—Oh, mierda no—, exclamó Serena. Se sorprendió, pero de nuevo no necesitaba de traductor para entender que la mujer se estaba ofreciendo sexualmente.

Darien le frunció el ceño a Serena. Ella lo miró a los ojos. Él le señaló la habitación. El dolor la atravesó. ¿Iba a aceptar la oferta de esa perra? Quería que Serena regresara a la habitación. Eso estaba claro. Ella negó. Sintió una ráfaga de emociones, pero los celos y el dolor fueron los más fuertes. La ira y la sorpresa estaban en segundo lugar. Darien respiró hondo y continuó frunciéndole el ceño. Le señaló de nuevo la habitación.

—Vete a la mierda—, Negó con la cabeza, cruzando los brazos. —Si tocas a esa perra me voy de aquí—.

Serena vaciló y luego señaló a la mujer. Señaló a la puerta. Señaló a Darien y le mostró la mano. Luego lo señaló a él y después a la mujer. Se señaló a sí misma y a la puerta. Ella esperaba que él entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. Dejó salir su ira y le gruñó.

Darien seguía con el ceño fruncido. Parecía confundido. Serena levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Se señalo a sí misma y luego a él. Ella señaló a la mujer y luego él. Ella negó con la cabeza l. Él sabía lo que quería decir, el movimiento de cabeza era universal. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Si tocaba a esa mujer lo dejaría. No le importaba lo que podría ocurrirle en su planeta. No iba a quedarse con un hombre que se acostaba con otra mujer.

El ceño de Darien se suavizó. Señalo a la mujer, negando con la cabeza. Se tocó el corazón y luego el de ella. Suspiró cuando sus ojos dejaron los de ella para mirar hacia la mujer desnuda inclinada en el suelo. –Le gruñó algo.

Serena vio la respuesta de la mujer. La mujer gruñó mientras se levantaba del piso. Parecía enojadísima cuando recogió su vestido. Se lo puso por encima de la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie. Gruñó antes de abalanzarse sobre Serena.

Darien se movió rápidamente y envolvió su brazo alrededor de Serena sacándola del alcance de la mujer furiosa. Colocó a Serena detrás de él todavía rodeándola con el brazo y empujó a la mujer hacia la puerta con el otro brazo. Gruñó cuando liberó a Serena.

La mujer se abalanzó de nuevo sobre Serena, pero Darien la agarró por la garganta. La levantó del suelo, abrió la puerta principal y la lanzó fuera. En cuestión de segundos la mujer se levantó lesionada intentando entrar, pero Darien le cerró la puerta en la cara. Sus ojos azules se reunieron con los de Serena.

Serena quedó sin aliento cuando Darien la agarró. Gruño suavemente mientras la levantaba y la llevaba al dormitorio. Detrás de ellos, la mujer golpeaba fuertemente la puerta. Tocaba el timbre molesta. Darien la ignoró mientras se dirigían al dormitorio. Se volvió cerrando la puerta de una patada. Casi silenciando el sonido de la mujer golpeando la puerta principal. Se acercó depositando a Serena suavemente en la cama.

Se desvistió mientras Darien hacia lo mismo. El alivio inundó a Serena. Él la quería. Había echado a patadas a la otra mujer de su casa. Él subió a la cama y se puso de espaldas. Sonrió gruñéndole suavemente. Le acarició los muslos, dándole esa mirada que tanto conocía. Su posición favorita era con ella arriba montándolo.

Ella se colocó encima manteniendo su erección detrás de ella. Sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pecho. El hombre tenía un cuerpo para lamer por lo que no dudó en hacerlo. Bajó la cabeza y comenzó con su pezón derecho. Los gemidos también eran universales. Darien tenía la respiración pesada después de unos minutos de usar la lengua y los dientes en él.

Darien se apoderó de sus caderas, levantándola. Se quedó sin aliento. Su fuerza siempre la sorprendía, él la bajo lentamente sobre su polla. Extendiéndole las

piernas un poco más. Estaba mojada y lista para él cuando la penetró. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo mientras el establecía el ritmo en su interior. La sensación era increíble.

Serena montó a Darien lentamente. Giraba sus caderas mientras se movía arriba y abajo sobre Darien por lo que cada pulgada de su grosor le acariciaba los nervios internos llevándola cada vez más cerca. Cerró los ojos. Darien le pasó las manos sobre el cuerpo hasta la V entre sus muslos para acariciar su clítoris. Él gruño cuando le acaricio el nudo sensible. La mirada en sus ojos le dijo que lo que fuera que intentaba decirle era algo bueno. Se podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando. Seguramente pensaba que estaba muy mojada y apretada. Sabía que le encantaba la forma en que su cuerpo lo rodeaba mientras su verga entraba y salía. Apretó los músculos internos mientras se movía más rápido.

Serena se corrió con un grito. El clímax la golpeó cuando Darien le froto el clítoris más rápidamente, ejerciendo más presión. Darien palpitó dentro de ella mientras explotaba. Se dejó caer sobre su pecho.

darien le acarició la espalda. Serena amaba la textura rugosa de su mano sobre la piel, se estremeció. Él comenzó a endurecerse de nuevo dentro de ella, era impresionante su tiempo de recuperación. Los hombres Zorn se parecían mucho a los hombres humanos en muchos aspectos, pero al mismo tiempo eran muy diferentes en otros. Darien tenía la resistencia de al menos cinco hombres humanos. Le dio la vuelta suavemente hasta colocarla debajo de él.

Serena le sonrió. —Te quiero—.

Darien la miró y ladeó la cabeza. Serena tocó su corazón y luego el suyo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Movió las caderas penetrándola. Se movió rápido y duro. Serena envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura, para que sus talones pudieran seguir el movimiento de su culo. Se aferró a él respondiendo al movimiento de sus caderas. El éxtasis fluía a través de su cuerpo, sus músculos internos temblando alrededor de su polla, gritó minutos después corriéndose duro. Darien la siguió y se desplomó sobre ella. Tuvo cuidado de no aplastarla. La besó en el cuello con un gruñido suave.

Ella tuvo que admitir que el suave gruñido tuvo el mismo efecto en ella que si le hubiera dicho palabras de amor. Le acarició el pelo mientras sus dedos se deslizaron en su espesa cabellera. Le encantaba su pelo largo. Nunca creyó que encontraría sexy el pelo largo en un hombre, pero todo lo relacionado con Darien la excitaba.

Él salió de Serena. Sonrió y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la cama. La llevó en silencio al baño donde se bañaron juntos. Ella amaba bañar a Darien.

Le encantaba pasar sus manos jabonosas por sus músculos.

Se tocaban con algo más que el deseo de limpiar. Su cuerpo se calentó y sonrió cuando la polla de Darien creció excitada. Ella dejó que sus manos jabonosas vagaran por los músculos de su estomago trazando un camino hasta que su mano asió su carne dura. Cuando sus manos se cerraron en torno a él, sus dedos lo exploraron.

Darien se apoyó contra la pared con los ojos entrecerrados por la lujuria. Serena vio su expresión cuando ella lo frotó y le recorrió las bolas con las uñas. Darien cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus labios se abrieron para que pudiera ver sus dientes afilados. Sus dientes una vez la había asustado. Ahora sabía la maravillosa sensación que producían cuando los tenía sobre la piel.

Darien se corrió con un rugido. Se sacudió por la violencia de su liberación. Serena le sonrió cuando por fin abrió los ojos. Su sonrisa era amplia y feliz, ya que se quedó mirándola. Él se acercó y le tomó la cara con ambas manos. Bajó la cabeza para frotar sus labios contra los de ella. Se vistieron en el dormitorio.

Mientras se vestía la irritación se apoderó de ella la mujer de fuera no se había rendido. El timbre de la puerta aún sonaba acompañado por los golpes ocasionales de la mujer dando patadas o puñetazos a la puerta. Darien observó a Serena. Él se tocó el corazón y luego el de ella. Salió de la habitación. Serena le siguió.

Ella se sorprendió cuando lo vio abrir la puerta y hacerse a un lado. La mujer irrumpió en la casa gruñéndole a Darien. Sus ojos entrecerrados. El odio brotaba de sus entrañas cuando le lanzó una mirada a Serena. La mujer volvió la cabeza en dirección a Darien, cuando ella le habló en voz baja.

La mirada de Darien se volvió hacia Serena se tocó el pecho y la señaló. Le estaba diciendo que la amaba. Serena frunció el ceño y sus ojos volvieron a la mujer. Si él la amaba, ¿por qué diablos permitió que la mujer entrara de nuevo en la casa?

La mujer se dejó caer de rodillas y buscó de nuevo su vestido. Ella empezó a tirar de él. La ira atravesó a Serena. Si Darien pensaba que podía tener a ambas, estaba a punto de descubrir la realidad. Serena atravesó la puerta principal. Se iba. No le importaba lo que su pueblo tuviera contra ella. Probablemente terminaría en el centro médico como un conejillo de indias, pero sería mejor que ver a Darien tocar a otra mujer.

Vio como Darien frunció el ceño cuando pasó junto a él. Salió furiosa por la puerta y la cerró de golpe. Se quedó mirando, todo era ajeno a ella en Zorn. Casi todo teñido de rojo. Comenzó a caminar por la calle, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Darien la había llevado a su mundo, negándole regresar a su hogar, y ahora la descartaba. Tal vez descartada no era la palabra correcta, admitió. Él no le había pedido que se fuera. Sólo trajo a una mujer desnuda a sus vidas.

Oyó un rugido segundos antes de que la puerta principal se abriera. Serena no se volvió. No iba a correr aunque tuviera un poco de miedo. Sonaba que Darien estaba muy enojado. Bueno, se sentía terriblemente mal, pensó. Estaba herida por sus acciones y furiosa con él. Ella no era de la clase que compartía. Estaría condenada si se quedaba con un hijo de puta que estuviera medio tiempo con ella y el otro medio tiempo con la otra. Llegó a la calle antes que Darien la agarrará del brazo y la girara para que lo encarara.

Serena vio la confusión y la rabia en el rostro de Darien. Él le habló. Ella se encogió de hombros. —No entiendo una mierda de lo has dicho y sé que no me entiendes, vete a la mierda. No voy a estar allí, mientras te jodes a otra mujer. Púdrete, amigo. Me voy de aquí. No me mires así yo no soy la que tengo a un hombre desnudo de rodillas en mi casa, idiota. —

La miro condenadamente frustrado. Serena tiró duro para liberar su brazo se volvió para empezar a caminar de nuevo. Pero Darien rugió de rabia y la agarró de nuevo. Todo lo que Serena podía hacer era jadear mientras la giraba y la colocaba sobre su hombro. Dos brazos fuertes se enredaron alrededor de sus muslos mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la casa. Había dejado la puerta principal abierta.

La coloco suavemente en el piso de la sala de estar. La perra estaba todavía de rodillas en el suelo, aún desnuda, y, obviamente, a la espera de que Darien la montara. Darien la fulminó con la mirada cuando se tocó el corazón y le rozó el pecho a Serena con la punta de los dedos.

—¿Me amas? Quieres que recuerde que estamos ligados? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? Maldito seas, Darien! —Ella señaló a la mujer desnuda en el suelo y sacudió la cabeza. —De ninguna condenada manera nos tendrás a ambas, imbécil. Si joder con quien sea es la versión de tu mundo de una relación, entonces olvídalo. Deja que tu padre no desligue. No me quedaré—.

Darien gruñó suavemente. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el dispositivo de comunicación en la pared. Era algo así como un teléfono inalámbrico amplificado. Ella lo escuchaba hablar con alguien ya que el dispositivo estaba en alta voz. Hablaba con una mujer. Minutos más tarde se veía frustrado. Sus ojos fueron a Serena, hizo otra llamada esta vez a un varón. Cuando colgó miró a la mujer desnuda. – Le gruñó algo.

Lo que sea que dijo, no hizo feliz a la mujer. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Serena, y finalmente se levantó. Se puso el vestido de nuevo. Darien la iba a echar. Finalmente debió de haber entendido el mensaje de si-tocas-a-esa-mujer-me-largo-de-aquí. Sin embargo la mujer no se fue. Sino que se dirigió a la cocina.

Serena apretó los dientes. Darien se colocó delante de ella, con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos se suavizaron mientras le frotaba los brazos con sus manos grandes y calientes. Fue un gesto reconfortante. Serena no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, pero no estaba feliz.

Se sacudió para salir de su abrazo. Él frunció el ceño y alargó la mano hacia ella. Su mano fue suave al tomarla del brazo. La llevó a la puerta principal. La sorpresa la atravesó. Iba a echarla? Acababa de perseguirla y llevarla de vuelta para echarla ahora. Abrió la puerta, y salió, cerrando detrás de ellos. Se dirigió con ella hacia la calle. Ella vio un vehículo aproximándose.

El dolor la atravesó. Darien pensaba deshacerse de ella inmediatamente. El vehículo se detuvo y Darien mantuvo su agarre en ella mientras abría la puerta del auto. La empujó suavemente al interior del vehículo.

Serena luchó contra las lágrimas mientras subía al interior del vehículo. Se sentó rígida y se quedó boquiabierta cuando Darien la empujó para que le hiciera espacio. Se subió con ella. Cerró la puerta. Serena le miró sin ninguna idea de lo que estaba pasando. No se estaba deshaciendo de ella.

Él se tocó el corazón y luego el de ella. La atrajo a su regazo para sostenerla mientras hablaba con el conductor. El vehículo se fue. Serena se acurrucó en sus brazos. No tenía idea de a dónde iban, pero estaban juntos. Se sintió aliviada de que no se deshiciera de ella. Además estaba confundida, enojada y quería respuestas.

Darien la sostuvo mientras hacían el largo viaje de regreso a la ciudad. El conductor se detuvo frente al edificio médico. Darien la levantó de su regazo, para salir del auto. Le tendió la mano. Serena la tomó. Esperaba que tuvieran listo su traductor. Realmente necesitaba hablar con Darien.

Dentro vio a otros Zorn. Darien mantuvo su brazo en ella y avanzó por el pasillo. Vio a Amy caminar a su encuentro. Amy le sonrió a Darien, pero le dirigió una mirada sombría a Serena. Darien le gruñó a la mujer. Y ella le devolvió el gruñido. Serena no entendía ni una maldita palabra, pero deseaba entenderles para enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Amy se dio la vuelta. Darien aferró a Serena, cuando ambos siguieron a la mujer Zorn.

Amy les hizo pasar de nuevo a una sala de examen. Serena observó a la mujer caminar hasta lo que parecía ser un equipo. Darien cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Le habló a la mujer mientras ella trabajaba en el equipo. Finalmente Amy se volvió hacia ellos.

—¿Puedes entenderme ahora?— Dirigió la mirada a Serena.

Se lleno de alegría. —¡Sí!—

Darien rió entre dientes. —Nosotros también podemos entenderte. He echado de menos tus palabras.—Le sonrió.

—Este es un programa del traductor que te extrajimos—, explicó Amy. —El conis lo reproduce para nosotros. No lo hemos resuelto completamente, así todavía no tenemos un nuevo implante para darte, pero aquí puedes hablar. —

Los ojos de Darien recorrieron a Serena y luego miró a la otra mujer. —¡Maldita sea, Amy. No ser capaces de entendernos todo el tiempo. Nos está causando problemas. —

—Puedo copiarte el programa para que lo reproduzcas en alguna habitación de tu casa. Es difícil agregarle un programa extraño a nuestro implante traductor. Porque no lo reconoce. La única razón por la que funciona es porque el conis ejecuta casi cualquier

tipo de programa. —

—Conis?—, dijo Serena en voz baja.

Amy señaló el aparato. Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Entiendo.— Miró a Darien.—¿Tienes un conis en casa? No recuerdo haber visto uno —.

—Puedo conseguir uno.— Miró a Amy —Déjanos por favor. Consígueme una copia del programa. Dile a Abroo que necesito un conis inmediatamente para llevar a casa—.

Amy vaciló. —Mientras estén aquí, tengo que hacerles más pruebas.—

—No,— gruñó Darien.

—Tu padre lo ha ordenado, Darien. Él está muy preocupado. —

Darien gruñó de nuevo. No hubo traducción, pero Darien tenía cara de estar muy cabreado. —No necesita preocuparse.—

—Él está muy preocupado. Permíteme realizar las pruebas. No puedes hacerlo cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente. Él ordenó que las especies de otros planetas abandonaran el nuestro, Argis Darien. Él ordenará que ella se vaya. Permíteme realizar las pruebas para demostrarle que no hay peligro para tu salud y bienestar. —

La rabia lo invadió. —Él ordenó que las mujeres de otros planetas vinculadas a nuestros hombres se fueran?—

Amy vaciló. —Ninguno de ellos estaba vinculado con las mujeres, Darien. Sólo tú te vinculaste. Ellos sólo compartían sexo. Los otros hombres renunciaron fácilmente a esas mujeres. Están trabajando para encontrar los planetas a los que pertenecen para devolverlas. —

—No voy a renunciar a ella. Si le ordenan que salga de nuestro mundo, entonces me voy con ella. Déjanos. —Hizo una pausa. —¿Qué pruebas hay que hacer ahora? No permitiré que sea herida de ninguna manera. —

Amy se dirigió a un gabinete. Y extrajo un par de cosas antes de ponerlas sobre la mesa. Miró a Darien. —Tu padre ha exigido que me asegure de que no tiene control sexual sobre ti. Necesito sus fluidos sexuales para hacerles pruebas y asegurarme de que no funcionan como droga para tu sistema. También voy a necesitar tus fluidos sexuales para hacerles pruebas y ver si sus fluidos causan alguna reacción en tu propio cuerpo. —

Darien gruñó. —Bien—.

—No se pueden mezclar los fluidos. ¿Será eso un problema? —Los ojos de Amy se dirigieron a Serena. —Ella tiene fluidos?—

—Sí, sal. Yo me ocuparé de las pruebas. Cierra la puerta al salir. —

Amy asintió y salió de la habitación. Se oyó un fuerte clic desde el otro lado. Darien suspiró cuando se dio la vuelta, toda su atención estaba en Serena.

**Continuara…**

Hasta la próxima mis niñas(os) (si es que hay ¬¬) yo y mis locuras jaajaja saludos..


	8. Chapter 8

**La Mujer de Darien **

Hola mis niñas bellas bueno como toda historia tiene un final os dejo los últimos 4 capítulos. Quiero saber su opinión les gustaría que subiera el segundó libro de esta serie o no. Espero sus Review. Saludos y disfruten.

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es la mujer de RAL o en ingles que es ral´s Woman y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Serena no sabía que existían seres de otros planetas hasta que fue secuestrada y llevada desde la tierra a lo que parecía ser una nave. Cuando los Anzons declaran que la raza de los terrícolas son inútiles ella se entera de su destino, ser el premio para el ganador de una pelea brutal entre los grandes y musculosos hombres de otro planeta. Darien es un guerrero Zorn. También ha sido secuestrado por los Anzons, junto con su tripulación. Forzados a la esclavitud, tienen una cosa en mente la liberación de su pueblo. Es decir, hasta que ve a la pequeña mujer humana y el estará dispuesto a luchar para ganarla. No solo quiere su cuerpo, también su corazón para siempre.

**CAPITULO 8**

—¿Por qué trataste de irte de mi casa? ¿Qué hice que te enojo tanto? —

Serena cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho cuando lo miró. —No comparto. Pensé que el vínculo significaba lealtad. No permitiré que te cojas a otras mujeres. Me iré, Darien. Si tocas a esa mujer juró que me iré. —

Él ladeó la cabeza. —Ya veo.—

—¿Lo ves? Es todo lo que tienes que decir? Déjame decirte algo, Darien. Yo soy humana. Tú Zorn. Sé que hay algunas diferencias, pero no voy a estar con un hombre que tiene relaciones sexuales con otras mujeres. No va a suceder. Si te quieres coger a esa perra... esa mujer... hazlo, pero no me tocarás nunca más —.

—Eso no fue un problema mientras estábamos presos. Las mujeres eran escasas. Pero en mi mundo está permitido que un hombre se acueste con varias mujeres. No la invite a nuestra casa. Mi padre me la envió. Él quería que me uniera a ella. Pero yo le dije que no estaba interesado. No he querido estar con ella, Serena. —

—La dejaste regresar después de haberla echado. Se quitó el vestido y tu no hiciste nada para que se lo pusiera de nuevo —.

—Es común que los de mi especie anden desnudos en casa. —

—Se va o lo hago yo, Darien. Es así de simple. Me heriste. —Ella se apartó de él para mirar por la ventana. —Realmente me lastimaste. ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo tuviera sexo con otro hombre? —

Darien gruñó. En cuestión de segundos estaba tocándola, la agarró por los brazos para girarla hacia él. —Mataría—.

—Serena es como me siento, maldita sea. ¿Sabes, la rabia que sientes en este momento cuando piensas en otro hombre tocándome? Yo siento la misma rabia cuando pienso en ti con otras mujeres. —

—Nuestra cultura es diferente, pero lo entiendo.— Sus ojos se suavizaron. —Te prometo no tocar a ninguna otra mujer. No era mi intención hacerte daño, Serena. No quise lastimarte. Yo no la quiero. Le dije que no. Tú eres a la única que quiero en mi cama. Simplemente no pensé que consideraras ofensivo que estuviera desnuda. Ahora lo sé. No más mujeres desnudas en nuestra casa. —

Serena lo miró fijamente. —¿Deseaste tener sexo con ella?—

Él no apartó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los ojos de Serena. —No. Le dije que no. Y sigo sin quererlo. Tú eres la única que me pone duro, Serena. Eres diferente a las mujeres de mi mundo y soy adicto a esas diferencias. Podría tocar a otra mujer, pero no sentiría nada... —Vaciló. —Tú eres lo único que me importa. He sido claro? Eres a la única mujer que quiero tocar. —

—Ella se va.—

Dudó. —Me la regalaron. Si la echo no tendría donde vivir. Tendría hambre y moriría sin mi protección. Sería cruel. —

—Dásela a otra persona. No la quiero con nosotros. —

Él le acarició la mejilla. —Voy a dársela a alguien más. Buen plan. Necesitamos ayuda en casa, pero voy a encontrar a una mujer mayor para que viva en una habitación de casa y se encargue de las tareas del hogar. Así no tendrás que preocuparte de que me

acueste con ella y además las mujeres mayores no andan desnudas por la casa. Les da frío. —

—No tenías ayuda antes.—

Su sonrisa murió. —La tenía. Pero me deshice de ella antes de llevarte a casa. —

Serena le miró. Él miró a lo lejos y luego la volvió a mirar. Parecía un poco avergonzado. —Compartía la cama con dos mujeres. No quiero hacerte enojar o herirte, pero antes no estaba vinculado. Tengo un fuerte impulso sexual. Sabía que tendría problemas si no se las daba a alguno de mis hermanos. Se pusieron felices cuando las eche para compartir mi cama contigo. No tengo ningún deseo de tener relaciones sexuales con otras mujeres desde que estoy vinculado contigo. Me has arruinado. —

Ella sonrió. —Perfecto—.

Se echó a reír. —Tener ayuda en casa será bueno. No sabes cómo servir la comida. Y no quiero que vayas a la tienda. Me preocuparía y las mujeres son las que hacen la compra. Tenemos un sexo genial, pero moriríamos de hambre. —

—No podemos permitir eso—.

—¿Estás bien sabiendo que tuve dos mujeres antes que tú?—

—No estoy demasiado emocionada. Pero me alegro de que te deshicieras de ellas. —Se colocó más cerca de él por lo que estuvieron pecho a pecho. Le abrió la camisa para acariciarlo. —Lo digo en serio, aunque si tocas a otra mujer te dejo, Darien. Seré fiel, pero deseo que tú también lo seas. —

—Esa es una promesa que puedo hacerte.—

Ella sonrió. —Es un acuerdo entonces.— Vaciló-.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que nos hace estar vinculados? ¿Es como una ceremonia? —

—Yo no salí de ti.—

—No entiendo—.

—Te doy mi semilla. La pongo dentro de ti. —

—OH.— Frunció el ceño. —No hacías eso con las otras mujeres?—

—No. Nos salimos antes de derramar nuestra semilla. Contigo vacío mi semilla en lo profundo de tu cuerpo. Eso nos hace estar vinculados. —Su mano le frotó el vientre. —También bebiste mi semilla. Nuestras mujeres no hacen eso. Se alejan antes de que la derramemos. Te dije que no la tomaras, pero de todas formas lo hiciste. —Sonrió ampliamente. —Es increíble—.

—Así que eso nos hace estar vinculados.—

Él asintió. —Estás ligada a mí. Te estoy ofreciendo a mis hijos con mi semilla. —

—Si soy capaz de tener hijos contigo.—

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Si puedes. Sólo el tiempo nos dirá si es posible. —

La idea de quedar embarazada de Darien no la asustaba. Aunque debería. Serena le sonrió. —Me alegra que podamos hablar.—

—Cuando nos vayamos vamos a tomar el programa y una conis para que podamos comunicarnos en nuestro dormitorio.—

—Ese es el único lugar en el que no necesitamos hablar.— Ella se rió.

—Vamos a tomar las muestras e irnos.— Él retrocedió por lo que Serena lo dejó en libertad. —Desnúdate y recuéstate—.

Serena miró con inquietud la sala.

—No seremos interrumpidos.—

Serena se quitó la ropa. Darien hizo lo mismo. Miró a la camilla con una sonrisa. —Es un poco pequeña para los dos.—

—Sólo uno de nosotros la necesita. Ellos quieren nuestros fluidos. —Dejó caer su mirada. —Te pondré muy húmeda y tomaré una muestra para ellos. Tú puedes ponerme en tu boca para recolectar mi semilla. Yo te avisará antes de encontrar correrme. —

—¿Quién va primero?— Los ojos de Serena, vagaron por su cuerpo musculoso. Le encantaba ver cada pulgada de él duro. Con los ojos bajos a su gran erección y sonrió. —Te ves muy ansioso. Serás el primero? —

—Si. Me pondré duro de nuevo por tu sabor, y te voy a querer después. —

Serena sonrió ampliamente. —Bien—. Tomo una almohada de la camilla. La dejó caer al piso y se puso de rodillas sobre ella. Movió los dedos hacia él. —Ven aquí—.

Él se movió hacia adelante. Serena se apoderó de su verga la quería más cerca. La envolvió con una mano y con la otra le masajeo los testículos, se puso más dura. Darien gruñó.

—Tu primero—.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Tu primero. Luego será mi turno—.

—Te deseo—.

—Primero recolectemos las muestras. Luego me tendrás. —

Vio el fuerte deseo en su mirada. Su polla saltó en la mano. —Buen plan.—

—Tengo mis momentos. Entonces, ¿dónde está la copa de recolección? —

Se dio la vuelta para llegar a ella. La levantó. Abrió el recipiente y se coloco en la camilla de pie ante Serena. Ella bajó la cabeza abriendo la boca.

—Así es como lo hacen las mujeres Zorn?— Ella lamió la piel dura en la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Sí—, se quejó. —Se siente tan bien.—

—Dime como te gusta más.— Ella abrió la boca para introducirlo dentro. Relajó la mandíbula y lo llevó más profundo. Dejó que su lengua se burlara de él. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de su lengua sólo podía lamer la parte inferior de él. La parte superior de la

boca frotaba su punto más sensible. Darien gruñó mientras frotaba los lados de su cara suavemente.

—Esto es delicioso. Me encanta. —

Serena lo miró cuando lo sacó de su boca. —Tengo una mejor idea. Quiero probar algo—.

Él arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué quieres probar?—

Usando sus brazos ella se tiró a sus pies. Ella se rió de su mirada confusa. —Acuéstate sobre la espalda para mí.—

Él subió a la camilla. Parecía nervioso, pero lo intentaba. Serena guardó el vaso de muestras, cuando su pierna desnuda lo golpeó y lo tiró encima. Volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

—Quiere arquearte sobre mí?—

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se subió a la mesa con él.

—Quiero probar una nuevo posición, así que colabora.— Ella lo montó para que su culo estuviera frente a él y avanzó de nuevo hasta que se encontraron haciendo el sesenta y nueve. Sus rodillas terminaron cerca de las axilas de él. Darien gruñó. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente cuando se apoderó de los muslos de Serena.

—Señor de las Lunas, Serena. Me encanta esta vista de ti. —Deslizó sus manos por sus muslos hasta obtener una buena visión de su coño. Uno de sus pulgares rozó su clítoris.

Serena se quejó. —¿Has eso. Atorméntame. Pero recuerda no me hagas llegar. Dime lo que sientes. —

Lo llevó a su boca. Ella disfrutaba de la dureza de su hais, disfrutaba de su sabor mientras lo atormentaba con su lengua. Su pre-eyaculación sabía a caramelo. Gimió mientras disfrutaba el su sabor. Inspiro, llevándolo más profundamente en su boca, moviendo la lengua sobre su hais para sacar más dulce.

La mano en el muslo se apretó casi dolorosamente cuando Darien se quejó en voz alta. Su cuerpo se tensó debajo de ella. Acarició más fuertemente su clítoris, antes de deslizarse más arriba. Él empujó el pulgar en su coño. La estaba jodiendo con el pulgar, rozando su punto G.

Serena se quejó contra su polla. Darien gimió. No estaba segura de que fuera posible pero Darien comenzó a ponerse más duro en su boca. Su polla se sentía más hinchada y caliente mientras continuaba atormentándola. Su eje estaba rígido como el acero. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo. Los músculos inferiores del estomago de Darien comenzaron a temblar contra su pecho. Hizo un ruido que sonaba como a un quejido.

Dejó de acariciarla para sujetar sus muslos.

Ella lo dejó en libertad. Serena volvió la cabeza sobre su hombro y levantó la parte superior del cuerpo para ver por encima de su culo. Los ojos de Darien estaban fuertemente cerrados y su boca ampliamente abierta. Sus afilados dientes estaban expuestos. Parecía dolorido.

—Te hago daño? Oh, Darien. Lo siento mucho. —

Levantó la cabeza abriendo los ojos de golpe. El azul de sus ojos estaba tan oscuro que parecía que habían perdido su brillo—. No me haces daño. Señor de las Lunas.

Pero tienes que parar. Voy a correrme. Lo que haces se siente tan bien que pierdo el control muy fácilmente. Casi me corro en tu boca. Es demasiado. —

El alivio la invadió. Pensaba que le había hecho daño. Se rió. —Demasiado?—

—Tus palabras me excitan. Me dan ganas de correrme rápido. —

—Está bien. Entonces hagámoslo como antes. —

—No. Solo prepárate. Estoy listo para correrme.—

Cogió la copa de recolección y lamió la punta de su polla. Se estremeció debajo de ella. Ella lo metió en su boca. Usando su lengua y sus labios hizo un poco de succión. Darien gimió.

—Ahora—.

Ella lo sacó de la boca para poner la copa justo a tiempo para coger su semilla. Recolecto la mayor parte. Cerró la tapa del recipiente. Darien seguía estando duro. Abrió la boca y lo lamió como un helado. Ella cerró los ojos. Él sabía cómo algodón de azúcar derretido. Era mejor que el postre.

—Señor de las Lunas—, susurró Darien. —Detente, Serena. No puedo soportarlo. —Su cuerpo se estremeció.—Me haces sentir tan bien que casi duele—.

Ella lo liberó. Se movió con cuidado para que la copa de la muestra no derramara. Vio la cara de Darien, mientras se apartaba de la camilla. Estaba ruborizado. Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se sentaba.

—Estoy enamorado de ti—, dijo en voz baja. — Me acabas de recordar los buenos momentos. Este es uno de esos momentos—.

Ella puso la copa de recolección en la mesa y se sentó en la otra camilla. Se volvió hacia él sonriendo.—Tenemos una de las muestras. ¿Dónde me quieres?—

Darien se bajó de la camilla para llegar hasta ella. Serena siempre se asombraba de su fuerza cuando la levanto en brazos. Estaban casi al mismo nivel. Le plantó un tierno beso y la recostó en la camilla. La soltó y fue a los pies de la camilla para luego agarrarla por los tobillos. Sonrió mientras le daba un tirón para colocarle el culo en el borde de la camilla. Le soltó los tobillos.

—Extiende tus muslos.—

Serena abrió ampliamente sus muslos, agarrándose las rodillas. Vio cómo los ojos de Darién tomaban nota de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Nunca había sido consciente de su cuerpo. Pero ahora lo era. La expresión de Darien se encendió. Se dejó caer lentamente sobre sus rodillas y le acarició el interior de los muslos.

—Me pongo puro cuando te veo así. Estás tan rosada y húmeda por mí. Me pongo duro con el sabor y aroma de tu excitación. Estas lista para mí. —

—Siempre para ti—, susurró.

Darien bajó la cabeza. Serena cerró los ojos. Deslizó las manos sobre sus muslos y con los dedos pulgares le abrió los labios vaginales para obtener una mejor visión. Vaciló un momento antes de descender su boca. Con el primer toque de su lengua Serena gimió en voz alta.

Darien no tuvo piedad. Su lengua encontró su clítoris inmediatamente. Le pasó la lengua con trazos duros. El placer atravesó su cuerpo. El hombre no sabía qué era un clítoris cuando la conoció pero había aprendido a manejarlo como un profesional.

Lo chupó y lamió. Una de sus manos se movió y ella empujó sus caderas mientras empujaba un dedo en su interior. Empujó otro dedo y los retorció en el interior para encontrar el lugar correcto. Serena gimió en voz alta cuando lo encontró. Darien comenzó a bombear dentro de ella con movimientos rápidos, mientras su lengua lamía y atormentaba su clítoris.

Serena gritó. No iba a durar mucho tiempo más. Él sabía muy bien cómo tocarla. Gimió debajo de él. Él no se detuvo. Sus dos dedos se movían cada vez más rápido, succionó su clítoris cuando tuvo uno de los orgasmos más poderosos de su vida. Continúo atormentándola hasta que ella le pidió que se detuviera. El placer se estaba convirtiendo en dolor. Se detuvo al instante. Su cara levantada mientras lentamente retiraba los dedos.

—Te quiero ahora—, gruñó.

Serena abrió los ojos. Vio como Darien se giraba para agarrar una de las cosas con forma de hisopo que Amy había dejado. Él la miró y luego bajó a su sexo. Él utilizó el hisopo rápidamente antes de meterlo en la bolsa de muestreo. Lo tiró encima de la pequeña mesa. Sus manos se apoderaron de ella.

Serena quedó sin aliento cuando él la levantó de la mesa. Ella lo envolvió con brazos y piernas. Quedaron cara a cara. Sus miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos. Darien gruñó profundamente mientras la besaba. Fue un beso salvaje con mucha pasión detrás. Ella gimió cuando uno de sus dientes le rozó el labio inferior. El sabor de su sangre parecía que aumentaba la pasión de Darien. Metió una mano entre sus cuerpos para guiar su polla. La cabeza presionando su entrada. Ella sabía que estaba empapada mientras se frotaba arriba y abajo contra su polla.

Ella esperaba que él entrara rápido y duro, pero entro lentamente mientras se deslizaba en su profundidad. Ella gimió. Cambió de posición para abarcarle el culo con ambas manos. Rompió el beso para mirarla a los ojos.

—Dime si te lastimo—, gruñó.

Serena asintió. Darien comenzó a moverse. Él se movió rápido y duro. Ariel apoyo la cabeza en su hombro. Gritó por la maravillosa sensación de tener a Darien en su interior. Él la llenaba, la hacía sentir increíble mientras se frotaba contra todos los nervios dentro de su coño. Él se movió más rápido y profundo. No le dolió. Se sentía tan bien, sus gemidos se convirtieron en sollozos de placer.

Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse y luego su boca se abrió sobre su hombro. Lo mordió, gritando contra su piel, se corrió duro. Los músculos de su interior se apretaron entorno a su polla. Darien echó la cabeza atrás. Gruño cuando se corrió. Se sacudió violentamente mientras la llenaba.

Se dio cuenta de que le estaba enterrando los dientes en el hombro. Lo liberó y abrió los ojos. Vio las marcas de los dientes en su piel, por suerte no le había hecho sangrar. Levantó los ojos y se encontró con los de Darien. Se rió entre dientes.

—Señor de las Lunas, Ariel. Nada se compara contigo—.

—Wow—.

—¿Qué significa eso?—

—Increíble. Maravilloso. Impresionante. Te amo.—

Se echó a reír. Su mirada bajó hasta su boca y su sonrisa desapareció. —Te hice sangrar el labio. Lo siento. Está un poco hinchado. —

—Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Yo también te mordí. Me alegro de no haberte echo sangrar. —

Se encogió de hombros. —No me hubiera importado que lo hicieras. Sería un honor que me marcaras con tus dientes. —Su mirada se dirigió a su boca y se rió. —Sin embargo, tus dientes no son los suficientemente fuertes para dañar mi piel.— Abrió la

boca para mostrarle sus dientes más afilados.—Necesitarías unos como estos.—

Serena negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía. —Te hubiera hecho daño si tuviera unos dientes como esos.—

Salió de encima de ella, sin dejar de sonreír. —Hay que vestirse ahora. Quiero llevarte a casa. —

—Quiero ir a casa contigo.—

—No habrá otra mujer, Serena. Te lo prometo—.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. —Me partirías el corazón.—

—Entiendo. Si me dejas tú también me partirías corazón. —

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**La Mujer de Darien **

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es la mujer de RAL o en ingles que es ral´s Woman y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Serena no sabía que existían seres de otros planetas hasta que fue secuestrada y llevada desde la tierra a lo que parecía ser una nave. Cuando los Anzons declaran que la raza de los terrícolas son inútiles ella se entera de su destino, ser el premio para el ganador de una pelea brutal entre los grandes y musculosos hombres de otro planeta. Darien es un guerrero Zorn. También ha sido secuestrado por los Anzons, junto con su tripulación. Forzados a la esclavitud, tienen una cosa en mente la liberación de su pueblo. Es decir, hasta que ve a la pequeña mujer humana y el estará dispuesto a luchar para ganarla. No solo quiere su cuerpo, también su corazón para siempre.

**CAPITULO 9**

La nueva mujer era mucho mejor que la anterior. Serena sonrió a la anciana Zorn. Ella estaba en excelente forma para su avanzada edad, tenía el pelo largo y blanco, las arrugas cubrían su rostro y llevaba ropa.

Luna era dulce. La primera reacción al ver a un ser humano había sido una gran sonrisa. Le había dicho algunas palabras, pero Serena no las pudo entender por qué el conis estaba instalado en el dormitorio y ellos estaban en la sala. La mujer mayor se acercó a ella lentamente. Darien le había asentido desde la puerta con una sonrisa para decirle que estaba bien.

Serena se sintió pequeña. Todos los adultos Zorn era unas buenas ocho pulgadas más altos que ella. Incluso Luna era mucho más alta. La mujer había caminado hasta Serena, dándole el equivalente a un abrazo de oso, sin apretarla demasiado fuerte. La sorprendió pero se recupero lo suficientemente rápido para devolverle el abrazo.

Luna había retrocedido y comenzado a tocar Serena. Serena no se movió mientras la mujer le rozaba la mejilla y luego el cabello. Miró a los ojos color marrón de Luna. Había visto la curiosidad en sus profundidades. Ella era una extranjera y a Darien le gustaba decirle que era tan linda como una horma.

Una horma era una criatura pequeña que para Serena era algo así como la versión Zorn de un mono. No estaba segura si le gustaba la comparación, pero cuando Darien había puesto la foto de uno de ellos en el conis había entendido. Tenían grandes ojos azules, eran unas hermosas criaturas blancas. Había peores cosas con las que ser comparada.

A Luna le encantaba mimarla. A veces, Serena se sentía como una muñeca. Luna la seguía a la habitación para que pudieran hablar con el conis. Mientras estaban en el dormitorio Luna agarraba un cepillo y le cepillaba su largo pelo rubio a Serena. También le gustaba ponerle loción en la piel. Le dijo que tenía la piel tan suave que temía que se le lastimara si no se ponía loción constantemente. Serena también la sintió como una madre. Le gustaba.

—Debes quitarte la ropa.— Luna hizo un gesto hacia el cuerpo de Serena. —Te escondes de Argis Darien.— —¿Eres tan diferente a nuestras mujeres?—

—Me gusta la ropa. No la utilizo cuando duermo con Darien —.

—Nuestras mujeres están desnudas en casa. Darien agradecería que anduvieras desnuda. Tú eres su vínculo. No conoces nuestra cultura. —Luna le sonrió.—Estaría muy complacido al final del día al verte desnuda esperando en la puerta. Es nuestra costumbre. Cubrirse de los otros hombres, pero nunca en tu propia casa. —

—Yo no soy Zorn. No soy tan diferente físicamente. Simplemente no me siento cómoda caminando desnuda. Mi cultura siempre lleva ropa a menos que estemos solas, vayamos a tener sexo, a dormir o a ducharnos. —

Luna suspiró. —Estás vinculada a Darien. Él es Zorn. Ahora tú también eres Zorn.—

Serena pensó en eso y se dirigió al armario. Darien le había traído ropa por lo que el armario estaba lleno. Había dejado pasar el hecho de que la ropa era del tamaño de una Zorn adolescente. A Luna le parecía divertido burlarse de que Serena fuera mucho más pequeña que las mujeres Zorn. Serena le pidió algo para cortar la mayoría de atuendos en su armario. Ella era decente, pero mostró un poco más de piel. Se miró en el espejo cuando terminó.

Las mujeres Zorn llevaban sus vestidos a la altura de la rodilla. Si llevaban sujetador o ropa interior ella no los había visto nunca. Algunas mujeres que trabajan con Amy en el centro médico llevaban pantalones anchos y camisas. Serena tenía poca experiencia con las mujeres Zorn. Darien la mantenía en casa, no le permitía salir sin él.

Como ella había cortado el vestido este le quedó como un mini vestido. Le había arrancado las mangas y lo había cortado para que le quedara más escotado. Incluso había cortado unos centímetros en sus caderas para que sus muslos se vieran. Tendría que tener cuidado al sentarse. Ella estaba totalmente desnuda bajo el vestido. Se veía bien. Nunca lo usaría fuera de casa, pero esperaba que a Darien le gustara. Por el momento no estaba dispuesta a andar desnuda.

Luna vio a Serena cuando salió de la habitación. Serena le sonrió a la mujer y dio un giro para que la contemplara. Luna la miró con las cejas arqueadas. Miró la altura del vestido y sonrió. Miró a los ojos de Serena y levantó la mano poniendo en alto el dedo pulgar. Serena se echó a reír. Ella le había enseñado ese gesto.

Darien trabajado seis horas al día, cuatro días seguidos. Tenía tres días de descanso. Él era una especie de juez. Darien le explicó que escuchaba a su gente y se ocupaba de sus asuntos. Juró que amaba hacerlo. Serena lo extrañaba cuando estaba en el trabajo. Luna apenas le permiten hacer algo en la casa. Normalmente Serena dormía la siesta o seguía a Luna alrededor de la casa para observar y aprender lo que la mujer hacía.

Desde que Darien no le permitió salir de la casa a Serena, salir al jardín era la única manera que tenía de tomar aire fresco. Cuando ella le preguntaba a Darien que por que no podía ir de compras con Luna o por qué no se le permitía salir de la casa, él evadía las preguntas. Siempre le distraía. Darien era muy bueno cuando pasaban tiempo en el jardín. Tenía un bonito arrollo de color rojo, árboles negros y púrpura. Un alto muro

alrededor. Siempre terminaba llevándola a la cama. Después de unas horas con Darien terminaba tan agotada que se olvidaba de cuestionarlo.

Miró el reloj. Ella había aprendido a leer la hora Zorn con la ayuda de Darien. Sabía que él estaría en casa pronto. Cuando la pequeña flecha golpeó el símbolo de aspecto de ave el ya debería de estar en casa. Se mordió el labio. ¿Qué le estaba escondiendo? Tenía que estarle escondiendo algo. ¿Estaba ella en peligro de su pueblo? Por eso no le permitía salir de casa? Tal vez era un simple caso de preocupación por ella. Ya que ella no podía comunicarse con nadie.

Sólo había pasado un poco más de una semana desde la visita al centro médico. Los Zorn aún no habían puesto a trabajar el programa de traducción de los Anzons dentro de los traductores Zorn. Ella suspiró. Tal vez había computadoras inalámbricas, uh, conis, con los que podría caminar, para entenderle a todo el mundo. El conis era del tamaño de un televisor de trece pulgadas. Se preguntó si los Zorn tenían carretillas. Se rió de la idea de cargar con una.

A Darien se le hacía tarde. La flecha estaba moviéndose del símbolo del ave al de la serpiente. Ella frunció el ceño. Siempre estaba en casa cuando la flecha estaba en el símbolo ave. Fue en busca de Luna. Ella encontró a la mujer lavando la ropa. Serena la

saludó y le hizo el signo de —tenemos que hablar—. Luna la siguió a través de la casa.

—Es tarde. Estoy preocupada. —

Luna miró al reloj. —Tal vez se fue con los hombres. A ellos les gusta beber Amond mientras hablan de cosas como la vinculación masculina. —

Amond era probablemente como la cerveza. Serena no se molestó en preguntarle a Luna. Los hombres eran hombres en cualquier planeta. —¿No se le ocurrió utilizar el dispositivo y hacerme una llamada para decirme que no iba a venir a casa?—

Luna sonrió. —Los hombres en tu mundo hacen eso?—, Se rió. —Las mujeres mandan allá, ¿no? La idea de que uno de nuestros hombres llame para pedir permiso para salir con otros hombres es divertida. —

Serena¡ suspiró. —Genial. Entonces los hombres de este mundo no llaman para decir que van a llegar tarde? —

—No. Echaras a perder a Darien. Si otros hombres vieran la forma en que lo hechas a perder se burlarían sin piedad. Hiciste que echara a las dos ayudantes que tenía en casa y se negó a vincularse con la mujer que su padre envió. Ella era deseada por muchos hombres. Por eso se le ofreció. —

Serena le frunció el ceño a Luna.

—Es cierto. Él rechaza a todas las mujeres. Ellas son atraídas por él y lo buscan cuando está fuera. Es el heredero, Serena. Eso significa que va a liderar este mundo cuando su padre se retire o muera. Es muy poderoso y querido. La mayoría de hombres en su posición tienen por lo menos tres mujeres en su cama, si no más. Él está vinculado contigo, pero los hombres siempre comparten el sexo con otras mujeres además de su vinculada. Una vinculada es la favorita del hombre a la cual le regala su semilla. Es un gran honor estar vinculada. Nuestros hombres tienen fuertes necesidades sexuales que una sola mujer no puede satisfacer. Darien se niega a todo eso por ti. —

—Yo satisfago todas sus necesidades—.

Luna sonrió. —Lo sé. Los he escuchado—.

Un rubor cubrió las mejillas Serena. —Lo siento.—

—No deberías. Haces a Argis Darien muy feliz. La mayoría de nuestras mujeres trabajan. Él no quiere que salgas de casa. Es muy posesivo y protector contigo. Lo he visto contigo y te presta toda su atención. Nuestros hombres sólo nos prestan toda su atención durante el sexo. Pero él siempre te la da. —

—Tal vez él cree que no hay un trabajo que yo podría hacer.—

—Tu eres muy inteligente. Hay trabajos que podrías hacer sin necesidad de hablar ni que te hablen. El quiere cuidarte y conservarte sólo para sí mismo. Todos los hombres vinculados son posesivos y protectores, pero Darien lo lleva a otro nivel. Todo el mundo lo sabe. —

Serena suspiró.

—Has estado con Argis Darien el tiempo suficiente para concebir. ¿Sabías que los hombres vinculados se libran del vínculo si sus mujeres no pueden concebir? Es una de las pocas formas de romper el vínculo. Pero Argis Darien no tiene ninguna intención de dejarte en libertad. Lo que quiere decir que te quiere con él hasta la muerte. —

La ira de Serena se fue. Que importaba si había salido con los demás chicos. Él había renunciado a mucho por ella. No era humano después de todo. Se dio cuenta que habrían diferencias culturales. Había renunciado a mucho de su cultura para hacerla feliz. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que voy a jugar con el conis y tratar de aprender más.—

Luna asintió. Sonó el timbre. Serena suspiró. Darien no lo usaba, él solo entraba. Luna se dirigió a toda prisa para ver quién estaba en la puerta. Serena vaciló y luego siguió a la mujer. ¿Y si algo le había sucedido a Darien? El miedo la atenazó. Tal vez por eso no había vuelto a casa.

Cuatro hombres grandes estaban en la puerta. Luna les gruñó algo. Serena se abrazó el cuerpo. Rezaba para que los hombres no le hubieran dado malas noticias a Luna sobre Darien. Estaba herido? Muerto?

Sus rodillas casi se doblan ante el pensamiento.

Amaba a Darien. Era su mundo. No lo podía perder. Se moriría si no pudiera estar con él otra vez. Lo amaba mucho. Se sorprendió por la profundidad de su amor hacia Darien.

Uno de los hombres en la puerta le gruñó de nuevo a Luna. Cambió su cuerpo y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Serena. De repente empujó a Luna. Ella gruñó, tratando de empujar al hombre de vuelta. Pero era demasiado fuerte. Empujó a Luna con tanta fuerza que la golpeó contra el suelo. Serena abrió la boca y al instante salió en dirección a Luna para ayudarla a levantarse. Los otros tres hombres entraron en la casa. El último de ellos cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Luna siseó y sacudió la cabeza en dirección a Serena. Serena vio el terror en los ojos de la mujer cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Serena se detuvo en seco. Luna le gruñó algo y señaló hacia la habitación. Luna se puso en pie antes de lanzarse a sí misma contra el hombre que la había derribado. Él había comenzado a caminar hacia Serena. La mujer mayor se abalanzó sobre el hombre de atrás gritando.

El hombre se dio la vuelta rápidamente. El poderoso movimiento envió a Luna volando de espaldas con un golpe duro contra la pared. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Luna no se movió, pero Serena vio que aún respiraba. Un suave gemido vino de Luna un segundo después. Sus brazos se movían.

El terror había congelado a Serena. Los cuatro hombres volvieron su atención hacia ella. Vio al que se hallaba cerca de la puerta agarrarse la camisa. Él la abrió. Sus ojos volaron hacia otro. Este alargó la mano hacia la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Los abrió para revelar que estaba excitado. Estaba malditamente claro lo que harían con ella si la alcanzaban. Miraron su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Le gruñeron, mientras se separaban para rodearla.

Serena gritó mientras corría por su vida. Llegó a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella y la cerró con llave. No tenía ningún lugar adonde ir. Llegó a la puerta del baño y se volvió. Algo golpeó la puerta del dormitorio. La puerta era gruesa y el seguro estaba puesto, pero dudaba que alguna de esas cosas mantuviera a esos hombres fuera por mucho tiempo.

No sabía qué hacer. Estaba aterrorizada. La iban a violar. Lo sabía. Habían lastimado a Luna, que la había intentado defender. Se preguntó si Luna estaba realmente herida o si sería capaz de conseguir ayuda. Algo golpeó la puerta y esta crujió en voz alta. La gruesa madera se estaba rompiendo. Sus ojos recorrieron frenéticamente la sala. Si Darien mantenía armas en la habitación nunca las había visto. En lugar de eso tomó más ropa y la abrazó a su cuerpo.

Oyó un gruñido más fuerte cuando algo golpeó de nuevo la puerta. Vio como esta se astillaba. Ella sollozaba, se refugió en el cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta con seguro. Temblaba mientras se ponía los pantalones y se colocaba una de las grandes camisas de

Darien. Si tenía que luchar contra ellos no quería hacerlo casi desnuda.

Evaluó frenéticamente el baño en busca de una vía de escape- no había ventanas. Tal vez debería haber intentado escapar por la ventana del dormitorio, pero sólo hubiera llegado hasta el patio trasero. El muro que rodeaba la casa era demasiado alto para subirlo y no había ninguna puerta. La habrían atrapado. Por lo menos en el baño tenía otra puerta entre ella y los hombres.

Oyó cuando la puerta del dormitorio se rompió. Serena buscó entre los cajones en busca de un arma. Encontró las tijeras de corte que Darien utiliza para recortarse el pelo. Ella las tomó. Eran como unas tijeras largas un poco curvadas y extremadamente filosas. Retrocedió hasta la ducha y cerró la puerta de vidrio. No tenía forma de cerrarla, pero hacía que sólo hubiera una pequeña abertura por lo que sólo un hombre sería capaz de entrar en la ducha para tratar de agarrarla. Se apoderó de las tijeras en un apretón de muerte.

Atacaron a la puerta del baño. Sabía que no sobreviviría si la alcanzaban. Sería una manera horrible de morir. Darien siempre había sido amable con ella y ella no se podía imaginar como hubiera sido si él no hubiera tenido cuidado. Los hombres Zorn eran grandes y fuertes por naturaleza. A los cuatro hombres tras ella, obviamente, eso no les importa. Ella sabía que Darién mataría a cada uno de ellos cuando se enterará de lo que habían hecho.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Darien. La agonía la atravesó. Él la lloraría. Sabía que él la amaba. Oró para que él no se sintiera culpable. Si hubiera venido directamente a casa habría estado allí para defenderla. Ella lo había visto pelear contra cuatro hombres antes. Los cuatro hombres que entraron en la casa no se veían diferentes a los que la habían intentado alejar de Darien en el asteroide. Darien podría acabar con estos cabrones fácilmente. La puerta del baño se rompió. El tiempo de Serena se había terminado. Ellos estaban en el cuarto de baño. El hombre que había atacado a Luna abrió la puerta de cristal. Metió la mano para agarrarla. Serena gritó y, utilizó las tijeras como un cuchillo, se lanzó hacia adelante y lo apuñaló en el pecho.

El mango de las tijeras se le incrustó en la piel, pero sin cortarla. Sintió la sangre caliente corriendo por sus manos. Volvió a gritar cuando el hombre gruño de dolor. Se tambaleó hacia atrás con las tijeras incrustadas profundamente en el pecho.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y golpeó la pared de la ducha lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle el aliento. Se quedó mirando la cara del hombre mientras este se tambaleaba hacia atrás hacia sus compañeros. Miró las tijeras que sobresalían de su pecho. Vio la sorpresa en su rostro. Se quedó en silencio antes de derrumbarse de rodillas. Sus compañeros se congelaron en estado de shock, al mirar cómo salía la sangre del pecho de su compañero.

El herido cayó hacia delante. Y no se movió más. Las tijeras se incrustaron más profundamente por que cuando se cayó pudo ver las puntas que saliendo de su espalda. Estaba sin camisa. La sangre corrió de la herida, por toda su espalda hasta el piso del baño. Uno de los atacantes echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aullando. Serena gritó. Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio. Ella vio en sus expresiones que iban a hacerla sufrir antes de matarla. No tenía ninguna duda de eso.

Uno de los hombres pasó por encima de su amigo caído para llegar a la ducha. Agarró a Serena por la parte delantera de la camisa de Darien. Oyó como el hombre partía el material de un tirón. Su pie chocó contra la parte inferior de la ducha. El dolor se disparó por el pie mientras la arrastraba hacia adelante. Sus pies golpearon el cuerpo del hombre caído, mientras la arrastrada gritando del cuarto de baño.

Los pies de Serena abandonaron el suelo y el hombre la tiró en la cama. La lanzó tan duro que reboto cayendo al otro lado. Golpeó fuertemente el suelo. El dolor estalló en su cadera, el muslo y el brazo que fue el que recibió casi todo el impacto. Por debajo de la cama los podía ver moviéndose. Sabía que si permanecía ahí moriría.

Se metió debajo de la cama. Las camas Zorn no eran tan diferentes a las de la Tierra sólo eran más altas y con marcos más gruesos. Avanzó hacia el centro de la gran cama y se quedó jadeando. Se acercó y agarró las barras de la estructura. Sus dedos apenas tuvieron tiempo de apretar las barras antes de que una gran mano se cerrara sobre su tobillo.

Ella gritó de dolor cuando uno de los hombres trató de arrastrarla fuera. Casi arranca una de las barras de la cama. El hombre tiró de ella lo suficiente duro como para que sus pies ya no estuvieran bajo la cama y sus brazos dolieran por el esfuerzo de mantenerlos estirados. Pero ella se negaba a soltarse.

—Sácala de ahí—, espetó uno de los hombres.

El conis continuaba encendido. Traducía todo lo que se hablará en el cuarto. Ella los podía entender por lo que ellos podrían entenderla. Sabía que probablemente no ayudaría, pero tenía que intentarlo. La mano alrededor de su tobillo aumento la presión hasta que gritó de dolor. Sentía como si estuviera aplastándole el tobillo. El muy cabrón lo hacía a propósito para hacerle daño y que no pudiera escapar.

El dolor era suficiente para hacerla gritar.

—Darien te va a matar. No hagas esto —.

—Darien está ocupado—, espetó otro hombre. —Vamos a prender fuego a la casa cuando hayamos terminado contigo y no habrá olor de nosotros que rastrear—.

—Sacarla ahora. No tenemos mucho tiempo—.

El hombre le dio un fuerte tirón al tobillo. Serena gritó de nuevo. Sus dedos estaban rotos dolorosamente por sujetarse de la barra. El hombre la sacó brutalmente de debajo de la cama. Ella miró a los tres hombres Zorn medios desnudos. El que la tenía agarrada del tobillo no la soltó. Con la mano que tenía libre le agarró el pantalón y dio un fuerte tirón.

Serena le dio una patada a él con su pie libre. El hombre Zorn era monstruosamente alto, por lo que no pudo alcanzar sus bolas. Sus piernas eran demasiado cortas. Ella se las arregló para patearlo en el muslo. Ella gritó cuando le bajó los pantalones. Ella trató de rodar y agarrarse la cama. Si sólo pudiera salir y arrastrarse de nuevo debajo de la cama podría retrasar sólo un poco más el ser violada.

Dos de los hombres se agacharon, agarrándola de los brazos. La levantaron y la lanzaron sobre la cama. El hombre que agarraba su tobillo puso una rodilla en el extremo de la cama entre sus muslos. Ella tiró de su pierna libre hasta el pecho y de puro terror encontró la fuerza para patearlo de nuevo. Esta vez lo pateo más duro y en un mejor lugar. Echó la cabeza para atrás cuando su pie lo golpeo en la mandíbula. Su agresor soltó el agarre sobre su tobillo al recibir el impacto. Por desgracia, no le había roto el cuello, porque rugió de dolor.

Oyó otro estruendo, que sonó cerca. Vio a los hombres que todavía tenían sus brazos dirigir sus cabezas en dirección a la puerta del dormitorio. Serena no perdió el tiempo mirando que les llamaba la atención. Movió de nuevo su pie libre hacia el pecho. Se estaba haciendo daño. Debía de tener el tobillo roto, o por lo menos un esguince, pero hizo caso omiso del dolor. Ella miró hacia abajo. El hombre que había pateado en la mandíbula se la sostenía con una mano mientras que con la otra le aferraba el tobillo. Tomando aire, lo pateo lo más fuete que pudo. Lo clavo directamente en su entrepierna.

Había dado en el blanco. Vio como abría la boca. El agarre en su tobillo se había ido de repente, mientras se tomaba la delantera de sus pantalones. Cayó lentamente hacia atrás hasta chocar contra el suelo. Soltó un chillido agudo. La alegría la golpeó en un segundo. Esa vulnerabilidad de los hombres era universal sin importar su planeta de origen.

Serena se volvió tratando de patear a otro de los hombres que la sujetaban, pero ambos la soltaron. Se alejaron de la cama antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad. El terror estaba grabado en sus rostros mientras miraban hacia la puerta rota del dormitorio. Sus ojos siguieron los suyos. Darien irrumpió en el dormitorio.

Una rabia como nunca antes le desfiguró las facciones. Rugió. Le dolieron los oídos. El conis no tradujo. No necesitaba que le dijeran el significaba de ese sonido. Los ojos de Darien buscaron a Serena. Vio como sus ojos le recorrían el cuerpo. Él se movió rápido para atacar al hombre más cercano a él. Atacó al hombre a la derecha de ella.

Algo caliente la roció. Miró su brazo y vio puntos rojos brillantes por su cuerpo. Su cerebro registró que era sangre. Sus ojos miraron en estado de shock a Darien y al hombre. Vio el destello de una hoja de metal en la mano de Darién. El intruso grande cayó de rodillas. Vio que tenía la garganta cortada. Se inclinó hacia delante. Darién volvió a rugir mientras se dirigía hacia el otro hombre, incluso antes de que el primero tocara el piso. El segundo hombre ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacer algún sonido antes de que Darien estuviera sobre él. Darien levantó su brazo lleno de sangre y lanzó un gruñido. Se hizo el silencio un segundo antes de que escuchara un gemido suave al final de la cama.

Darien se levantó del suelo solo. Caminó lentamente hacia el final de la cama. Miró hacia el hombre que Serena había pateado en la entrepierna. Vio a Darien agacharse. Su expresión estaba transformada en pura rabia. Escucho un gemido, más fuerte esta vez, proveniente del hombre. Darien lo levanto por el pelo y Serena vio como le cortaba la garganta, arrojando su cuerpo a un lado. Darien respiraba con dificultad. Estaba manchado de sangre- en las manos, la hoja que sostenía y en su ropa. Se volvió a mirar a Serena.

—Estoy bien—, se le quebró la voz. —Llegaste justo a tiempo—.

Darien dejó caer la cuchilla sobre la cama al llegar a ella. Serena no se inmutó, cuando Darien fue por ella con las manos ensangrentadas. Con suavidad, la levantó en sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho ensangrentado. Hundió la cara en su garganta. Todavía estaba respirando con dificultad y temblaba de furia.

Serena no dudó. Le echó los brazos al cuello para aferrarse a él por salvar su vida. Darien la había salvado una vez más. Había matado por ella. Sobrevivieron y estaban los dos juntos.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**La Mujer de Darien **

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es la mujer de RAL o en ingles que es ral´s Woman y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Serena no sabía que existían seres de otros planetas hasta que fue secuestrada y llevada desde la tierra a lo que parecía ser una nave. Cuando los Anzons declaran que la raza de los terrícolas son inútiles ella se entera de su destino, ser el premio para el ganador de una pelea brutal entre los grandes y musculosos hombres de otro planeta. Darien es un guerrero Zorn. También ha sido secuestrado por los Anzons, junto con su tripulación. Forzados a la esclavitud, tienen una cosa en mente la liberación de su pueblo. Es decir, hasta que ve a la pequeña mujer humana y el estará dispuesto a luchar para ganarla. No solo quiere su cuerpo, también su corazón para siempre.

**CAPITULO 10**

Darien se negó a dejarla en el suelo, se negó a apartarse de su lado. A Serena no le importaba en absoluto. Se sentó en el sofá con Serena firmemente en su regazo. Los brazos de Darien estaban alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola con fuerza. Después de una ducha, estaban limpios con el pelo mojado y la ropa fresca. Los muertos habían sido retirados de su casa. Había tenido suerte. Además de algunos moretones, sólo se había torcido el tobillo. No tenía nada roto.

La fuerza policial Zorn había ido y venido. Amy había llegado para el tratamiento de las lesiones. Luna estaba herida, pero estaba bien. Había ido en busca de ayuda, pero Darien había llegado a casa antes de que los vecinos pudieran correr al rescate de Serena. El conis había sido trasladado a la sala. El dormitorio estaba manchado de sangre y fuera de servicio hasta que lo limpiaran.

—No entiendo cómo se atreven—, dijo en voz baja Luna. —Eres el Argis Darien.— Luna tenía una bolsa de hielo en la protuberancia a un lado de su frente. —Era una sentencia de muerte tanto si violaban a Serena como si no.—

Darien aflojo su agarre sobre Serena y le tomó suavemente la mandíbula. Volviéndole la cara para que lo mirará. —Sé por qué sucedió esto. Sé que te enfadarás. Yo estoy enfurecido. Cuando tomamos las pruebas en el centro médico nos grabaron sin nuestro consentimiento. Alguien con acceso a la grabación la puso a disposición de cualquiera con acceso a un conis. Muchos nos vieron. —

Serena parpadeó. Estaba horrorizada. La sangre huyó de su rostro, se sentía un poco mareada. Su corazón casi se detuvo. Lo miró a los ojos y vio la ira reflejada en ella. Él asintió.

—Probablemente muchos hombres vieron nuestra grabación. Creo que por eso se atrevieron a venir. Vieron cómo es entre nosotros. —

—Oh Dios—, suspiró. —Estoy en un video porno en Internet contigo.—

Él frunció el ceño. —Yo...—

—Lo sé. No entiendes, pero yo sí. Todo el que tenga un conis puede ver lo que hicimos, ¿verdad Nosotros desnudos haciendo lo que hicimos en el centro médico? —

—Yo lo había eliminado del archivo.—

—Pero una vez que está en el conis está fuera de tu control. No puedes hacer que la gente deje de verlo. —

Él frunció el ceño. —Eso no es cierto. Una vez que se retira el archivo nadie puede verlo, se va del conis —.

—No es posible que alguien lo descargue para verlo más tarde o ponerlo de vuelta en el conis?—

—Nuestro conis no funciona así. Tiene que estar en el archivo para poder verlo en el conis —.

Se sintió aliviada. —¿Estás seguro?—

—Positivo. Es por eso que se me hizo tarde. Me dijeron del problema y fui a resolverlo. Toda la grabación de nosotros fue destruida. Me hace rabiar el sólo pensar que esos hombres te vieron desnuda. Ellos vieron lo que yo veo cuando te toco. Lo que es sólo mío. Quiero matar a todos los que miren tu hermoso cuerpo. —

Ella cerró los ojos. Los abrió después de tomar una respiración profunda. —Entonces, ¿por qué atacaron? No entiendo. —

—Eres muy receptiva a mi tacto, eres diferente a nuestras mujeres. Haces que los hombres se pongan duros, Serena. Duros y muy estúpidos, si pensaron que podían tocarte después de mi. Mataré a cualquiera que lo intente de nuevo. Te dejaba en casa por miedo a que atrajeras con tu mirada a otros machos. Tenía miedo de que alguno de ellos pudiera asustarte al acercarse a hablarte, pero nunca pensé que alguno se atrevería a venir tras de ti de esta manera. Eres mía. —

La puerta se abrió de repente. Serena quedó sin aliento cuando fue trasladada detrás de Darien tan rápido que el mundo giró a sus pies. Darien le gruño a los recién llegados. Se colocó entre Serena y la puerta para protegerla. Podía ver como Darien tensaba el cuerpo.

Se relajó lentamente y luego se sentó. Volvió a colocar a Serena sobre su regazo. Su comportamiento la dejó sorprendida. Inmediatamente sintió ansiedad. Seis hombres entraron en la habitación. serena reconoció a los tres hermanos de Darien y a Hyvin Armando. Los otros dos hombres eran extraños, pero estaban vestidos como guardias con armas en sus caderas. Cerraron la puerta cuando todos estuvieron dentro.

—¿Qué quieres?— Darien miró a su padre. —Estoy furioso contigo. Ordenaste realizar esas pruebas. Ordenaste que nos monitorearan sin nuestro consentimiento. Esto es culpa tuya. —

Hyvin Armando bajó un poco la cabeza. Sus ojos, tan parecidos a los Darien, miraban la furia de su hijo —No pensé que alguien pudiera robarse la grabación y ponerla en el conis a la vista de todos. No era mi intención. Eres el que tomará mi lugar algún día para liderar Zorn. Tenía que asegurarse de que no te estuvieran controlando. Quería hacerle pruebas a ella. Para descubrir cómo te estaba controlando—.

Darien gruñó. —La pusiste en peligro—.

El hombre bajó la vista, mirando al suelo y luego retrocedió. —Lo sé. No tengo excusa. Te pido disculpas. Sé que no te está controlando. Revise la grabación y el resultado de las pruebas, no hay control químico —.

—Mierda—, suspiró Serena. —Ay alguien que no nos haya visto teniendo relaciones? —

—Yo—, dijo Luna en un tono muy suave.

Serena le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento. —Gracias—.

—Todos lo vimos—, dijo Endymion con un gruñido. Le lanzó a su padre una mirada fría. —No sabíamos con lo que nos íbamos a encontrar en esa reunión, si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera ido. Él nos llamó a todos para con la excusa de evaluar una amenaza—.

Todo el color abandono el rostro Serena. —Genial— Miró a Darien. —Creo que todos en tu familia nos han visto haciendo el amor.—

Darien gruñó y miró a sus hermanos y a su padre. —Estoy furioso—.

—No te culpo—, dijo Hyvin Armando en silencio. — Estoy muy apenado, Darien. No fue mi intención poner en peligro a ninguno de los dos de ninguna manera. No fue mi intención que esto sucediera. Iba a ser un asunto familiar privado. Hemos visto la grabación y nos dimos cuenta de que lo que había entre ambos no era un asunto de control. —

Uno de los hermanos resopló. —Ella me podía controlar si-—

Endymion estampó el puño en la boca. —Es la mujer vinculada a nuestro hermano. Respétala—.

El hermano más joven hizo una mueca y se dio una palmada por encima de su labio partido, ahora sangrando. Asintió y bajó los ojos. Endymion suspiró. Echó un vistazo a Darien.

—Lo que Padre está diciendo es que no sabe cómo hacer para arreglar las cosas. No sólo le ha causado problemas a tu vinculada haciendo que otros hombres la desearan-—

—Desesperadamente—, dijo el hermano menor.

Endymion gruñó. —Sigue hablando, si quieres perder algún diente.— Sus ojos volvieron a Darien. — Padre realmente ha hecho un lío. Por desgracia, la grabación fue vista por muchos hombres. Se han generado muchos problemas. Necesitamos tu ayuda. Necesitamos que dejes a un lado la rabia porque no se está creando un serio problema con nuestra gente. —

Darien se tensó. Las emociones se filtraban a través de su rostro. Parecía molesto cuando le dirigió una mirada a su padre antes de centrar toda su atención en su hermano.

—¿Cuál es el problema?—

Endymion vaciló. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia Serena y luego de vuelta a Darien. —Ellos quieren una como ella. Algunos demandan que les permitamos ir al planeta de ella para encontrar mujeres con las que puedan vincularse—.

Serena sabía que no era la única sorprendida por esa declaración. Oyó el silbido de Darien y sintió como se tensaba su cuerpo. Se relajó un segundo más tarde, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Diles que no estamos en la esclavitud. Lo que quieren está mal. No iremos a otro planeta a robar mujeres. Tenemos una gran población de mujeres aquí. Nuestros hombres superan en número a nuestras mujeres, pero no es un problema —.

—Lo intentamos.— dijo el hermano que no había hablado todavía. —Ellos están dispuestos a la rebelión, Darien. Tenemos una guerra en nuestras manos. Ellos pueden atacar a nuestra familia en grupo y despojarnos del poder. Muchos desean traer a su especie aquí. Quieren una como ella. —

—No soy un maldito juguete,— Serena estaba furiosa. —Darien tiene razón. No pueden ir a mi planeta para secuestrar a las mujeres —.

—Ellas no son iguales a nuestras mujeres.— Gruñó Darien.

El hermano más joven soltó un bufido. —No me digas.— Su labio había dejado de sangrar. —Ella está construida para el disfrute puro. Es mucho mejor que nuestras mujeres. Era excitante sólo el hecho de mirar cuando estaba entre tus brazos. —

Hyvin Armando volvió esta vez a darle un puñetazo. El padre le golpeó con fuerza suficiente para hacer tambalear. Hyvin Armando gruñó.

—Basta.— Se volvió para dar a Serena una mirada de disculpa. —Es joven y su boca está a cargo de su región inferior. Por favor, perdona su juventud. —

Darien levantó a Serena de su regazo y suavemente la sentó junto a él. Poco a poco se puso de pie para mirar a su hermano menor.—Una palabra más para avergonzar a Serena y yo te golpeare.— Miró a su padre.

—Ellos no entienden que es diferente en muchos sentidos además del sexual.—

Hyvin Armando vaciló. —¿Cómo cuales?—

—Ellas no comparten el sexo con otros—, dijo Darien en un tono tranquilo. Le dirigió una mirada a su hermano menor. —Eso significa que sólo tendrás sexo con una mujer hasta la muerte.— Miró de nuevo a su padre. —Es consciente de su cuerpo desnudo. No va a ir desnudo a menos que estemos solos. Es su manera. Necesitan tener fuertes emociones hacia un hombre para tener relaciones sexuales con él. Ella necesita un fuerte compromiso y mi atención para ser feliz. Estoy feliz de hacerlo, pero ellos lo estarán? —

Darien dirigió la mirada hacia el hermano que sólo había hablado una vez. —Mamoru, son muy incontrolables. A mí me parece refrescante, pero la mayoría de los hombres estarían en desacuerdo con una mujer que no se somete, ni cumple sus demandas. Su raza se resiste por lo que he aprendido de ella. Ella no ha concebido por lo que es probable que no seamos compatibles. A mi no me importa. La quiero más que a nada. Sé que muchos hombres demandan para vincularse que las mujeres sean capaces de proporcionarles descendencia. —

Endymion sonrió. —Daremos a conocer esta información. Les haremos meditar sobre el deseo de una mujer como ella, sin importar cuán interesados estén sexualmente. Puede que funcione. De lo contrario, tendremos que enfrentar este problema—.

Mamoru se encontró con los ojos de Serena. —Es tu mundo muy diferente al nuestro?—

Ella dudó. —El agua es azul y como el cielo. Sólo tenemos una luna. Los árboles son de color marrón en su mayoría. Hombres y mujeres son iguales. Las mujeres lucharon por ese derecho. Amamos una buena pelea. Tenemos un historial de defendernos cuando somos atacadas. Si yo no amara a Darien tendrían serios problemas conmigo. —

—Ella mató a uno de sus agresores—, dijo Darien en voz baja. —Van a matar por protegerse a sí mismas. Son un pueblo fuerte. Ellas merecen nuestro respeto. Si algunos de nuestros hombres desean encontrar a la mujer con que vincularse, tiene que ser de manera voluntaria por parte de la mujer. —

—De acuerdo—, gruñó Hyvin Armando. —Les daremos los hechos de tus mujeres, junto con los inconvenientes. Vamos a decirles que si desean intentar vincularse a una mujer de tu raza, primero debe obtener el consentimiento de ella. —El hombre miró a Serena. —¿Tu gente sabe de nosotros?—

—Creemos que estamos solos en el universo. Tenemos la sospecha y la esperanza de que existan personas en otros planetas, pero no creo que estemos listos para que alguien venga a hablar abiertamente con nosotros. Les daría miedo y mi gente es peligrosa cuando tiene miedo. La mayoría ataca cuando tiene miedo. Mi planeta está dividido por muchos líderes y no todos son de la misma opinión. Todavía tenemos peleas entre nosotros que a veces se convierten en guerras. Creo que los atacarían si supieran que están allí. Todavía no tenemos la tecnología para viajar muy lejos en el espacio. Pero estamos trabajando en ello. Un día, tal vez, pero no creo que mi pueblo esté listo para tener el primer contacto con tu raza —.

—¿Qué sugieres?—

Ella dudó. Sus ojos fueron a Darien. Ella lo amaba. Él era todo para ella. Si algunos de sus hombres estaban dispuestos a amar a una de su especie tanto como ella lo amaba a él, quien era ella para interponerse en el camino. Volvió sus ojos a mirar al padre de Darien de nuevo.

—Prométeme que las mujeres que traigan vendrán porque así lo desearon?—

—Te lo juro.—

—Tendrán que ir a zonas remotas para encontrar mujeres y no permitir que mi gente sepa que están ahí. Tendrán que ocultar su visita. Tenemos grandes sistemas de comunicación con dispositivos portátiles para pedir ayuda si es necesario. Tenemos ojos mecánicos en el espacio alrededor de mi planeta que sigue el movimiento. Tenemos armas. Tendrán que ir en una nave pequeña en la noche. Hay toneladas de avistamientos de naves espaciales en la noche en zonas alejadas de los Estados Unidos. La gente piensa que están locos cuando alguien dice que vio a uno. En realidad, nadie lo toma en serio si no tienen pruebas. No les den ninguna. También hablan muchos idiomas diferentes. Yo hablo inglés. Tendrán que asegurarse de buscar una mujer que hable este idioma para que puedan entenderla. Soy de los Estados Unidos. —

—Bueno a trabajar.— Asintió Hyvin Armando a su hijo. —Yo arme este lío y lo voy a arreglar, Darien. He puesto guardias alrededor de tu casa para proteger a tu vinculada. Le he pedido a Mamoru que se haga cargo de tus obligaciones por un par de semanas para que puedas pasar más tiempo con tu vinculada y calmar la angustia que pasó aquí hoy. Nunca quise que esto sucediera. Te ofrezco mi más profunda disculpa, hijo. Voy a arreglar esto de alguna manera para ti. —

Darien suspiró. —Aceptas a Serena como mi vinculada?—

Hyvin Armando hizo una profunda reverencia. —Lo hago, hijo mío.— Sus ojos se volvieron a Serena. — Estás obligada a permanecer con mi hijo. Te pido disculpas. —

—Gracias—, le susurró Serena.

—Podrías compensarnos priorizando el programa de traducción para que Serena y yo podamos hablar todo el tiempo y no sólo en un cuarto con el programa corriendo en el conis—.

Hyvin Armando asintió a Darien. —Considéralo hecho. Voy a informar a los médicos para que pongan a todo el personal en el proyecto antes de que termine el día.—

—Gracias, padre. Gracias por los guardias, así me ayudas a proteger a Serena. —

Darien apretó a Serena contra su cuerpo. Se quedó en silencio, cuando su familia y los guardias se fueron. Serena le sonrió a Luna cuando la mujer se levantó en silencio y caminó hacia la cocina que estaba al otro lado de la casa. Serena y Darien quedaron solos en la sala de estar. Suspiró.

—Mi familia hizo nuestra vida un lío.—

Serena soltó un bufido. —Hay algo que los seres humanos y los Zorn tienen en común. Las familias pueden meter la pata en grande cuando piensan que están haciendo lo correcto. —

Él frunció el ceño. Abrió la boca.

Ella se rió. —Lo sé. Te enrede. Es cosa universal que las familias tratando de proteger a los seres queridos hagan un lío más grande.—

Él sonrió. —Los seres humanos también lo hacen?—

—Oh, sí.— Ella le sonrió. Su sonrisa se murió con un pensamiento. —¿Cuántas personas crees que nos vieron haciendo el amor?—

Se encogió de hombros. —Lamento que pusieran la grabación en el conis pero ya está hecho. No tenemos forma de cambiar eso. —

—Por lo menos tu padre nos ha aceptado.—

—Si hubiera sabido que eso era lo que hacía falta para que nos aceptará, lo habría invitado para que nos viera haciendo el amor. Desde que regresamos, ha estado mandándome mujeres al trabajo para tratar de alejarme de ti. Realmente me hizo enojar.—

—Nunca me dijiste nada—.

—¿Me hubieras dejado ir al trabajo? Tenía cosas que hacer —.

—No tienes trabajo por un par de semanas. Ya has oído a tu padre. Él está haciendo que tu hermano cubra tus obligaciones. —

Una sonrisa atravesó la cara de Darien. —Eso significa que podemos estar solos y tu estarás desnuda para mí.— Se puso en pie balanceándola en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación. Se paralizó. La rabia cruzó su rostro. —Nuestra habitación ha sido destruida.—

—La habitación de invitados—.

Él asintió. —Mañana tendré el dormitorio limpio y arreglado. Vamos a recuperar nuestra habitación. —

Ella le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello. —Te amo, Darien—.

Inclinó la cabeza para besarla. Sus ojos brillaban.

—Yo también te amo, Serena. Te lo demostrare durante horas. —

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**La Mujer de Darien **

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es la mujer de RAL o en ingles que es ral´s Woman y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Serena no sabía que existían seres de otros planetas hasta que fue secuestrada y llevada desde la tierra a lo que parecía ser una nave. Cuando los Anzons declaran que la raza de los terrícolas son inútiles ella se entera de su destino, ser el premio para el ganador de una pelea brutal entre los grandes y musculosos hombres de otro planeta. Darien es un guerrero Zorn. También ha sido secuestrado por los Anzons, junto con su tripulación. Forzados a la esclavitud, tienen una cosa en mente la liberación de su pueblo. Es decir, hasta que ve a la pequeña mujer humana y el estará dispuesto a luchar para ganarla. No solo quiere su cuerpo, también su corazón para siempre.

**CAPITULO 11**

Serena estaba nerviosa. No sabía que le estaba sucediendo. Miró a Darien. En realidad parecía asustado por ella. Él le agarró la mano.

—Si no te pueden ayudar podemos estar en tu planeta en una semana. Mi padre me dijo que con la descripción que nos diste de tu planeta buscaron en el sistema de navegación de los Anzons y creemos que hemos encontrado la Tierra. Si viajamos rápido podemos estar ahí en una semana, para que uno de tus médicos pueda verte. No permitiré que te mueras, Serena. Tú eres todo para mí. —

Serena luchó contra las lágrimas. Se sentía fea. Tenía fiebre. Parecía una mancha roja, como si se hubiera quemado levemente. También estaba experimentando hinchazón. Era como síntomas del SPM, pero peor. Su estómago estaba hinchado, sus pechos le dolían y sus dedos estaban hinchados.

—No creo que esto me mate. Creo que tengo algún tipo de reacción alérgica. Probablemente lo causo algo que comí. —

Darien gruñó en voz baja. —Está sufriendo. Odio esto. No te sientes bien. Tu piel está caliente como la mía, cuando normalmente es más fría. Y también la tienes roja. Sé que te duelen los pechos y los tienes más sensibles. —

Ella le sonrió. —¿Siempre me ves con detalle?—

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. —Siempre tienes toda mi atención cuando juegas con la ropa, en especial cuando te la quitas.—

Amy era el médico asignado a Ariel. Era la mejor en su campo y se hacía cargo de toda la familia Armando. Entró sonriendo. Serena se relajó en la camilla. Si Amy sonreía después de realizar todas las pruebas entonces tenía algo para lo que existía cura.

—Recuéstate—, le ordenó Amy. —He encontrado la causa de tu malestar. Es la primera vez que tenemos que observar tan de cerca, pero creo que vas a estar bien. —

Serena se relajó. Amy encendió una pantalla en la pared y abrió una cabina debajo de la mesa de examen. Sostuvo una especie de barra. Ella sonrió mientras la levantaba hacia Serena. Serena casi protesta cuando la mujer le destapo la mitad baja de su cuerpo. Amy movió la barra sobre la piel expuesta de Serena.

—Mira—. Amy señaló a la pantalla.

Serena se quedó mirando las sombras en la pantalla. Se veía como niebla verde sólo que más oscura. Oyó reír a Amy.

—¿Ves lo que veo?—

—Verde. Eso es lo que veo. —Serena le echo un vistazo a Darien. —¿Sabes de lo que está hablando?—

Sacudió la cabeza y le gruñó a Amy. —¿Qué es?—

Amy rió pulsando un botón de la barra. Se acercó a la imagen congelada. —Ven esa masa oscura aquí? Es la cabeza. Aquí está el cuerpo. Aquí un brazo y aquí las piernas dobladas. —Ella les sonrió. —Felicidades estas gestando una nueva vida.—

La sorpresa golpeó a Serena. Se quedó mirando la pantalla y vio la forma del bebé ahora que se lo habían señalado. Las lágrimas le llenan los ojos. Había llorado de felicidad la semana pasada cuando le habían implantado el par de traductores. Había pensado que eran las mejores noticias que le podían haber dado, pero se equivoco, estas la superaban por mucho. Sus ojos volaron hacia Darien.

Tenía la vista fija en la pantalla en estado de shock. Vio que había dejado la boca abierta. Tragó saliva y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un rugido que hizo saltar a Serena. Se asustó mucho. Ella lo miró cuando agacho la cabeza hacia ella. Su sonrisa extremadamente ancha. La emoción y la felicidad estaban claras en sus ojos.

—Hemos hecho un hijo juntos—.

Ella se rió. —Lo sé. Oh, Darien. Te amo. —

Darien la besó. Su sonrisa murió y levantó la cabeza hacia Amy. —¿Está en peligro? No está bien. Si el bebé arriesga su vida debes salvar a Serena. Ella es lo más importante para mí. —

La sorpresa golpeó a Serena. No había pensado en eso. Volvió la cabeza y miró a los ojos de Amy. La mujer sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Argis Darien. He hecho las pruebas. El niño es fuerte y saludable. Yo creo que ella tiene fiebre porque nuestro cuerpo es más caliente por lo que el bebé lo debe de estar calentando. Ella no está en peligro. Vamos a enfriar su cuerpo un poco. Eso ayudará a restablecer su color y temperatura a la normalidad. La vamos a seguir muy de cerca. La hinchazón es normal en nuestras mujeres. Es la manera del cuerpo de asegurarse que tiene los líquidos necesarios. A las mujeres de tu especie les ocurre lo mismo? —

Serena frunció el ceño. —Creo que no. He oído hablar de la hinchazón tardía en el embarazo. ¿De cuánto estoy? Puedes decírmelo? —

Amy asintió con la cabeza. —Dos ciclos de luna.—

De dos meses. Serena sonrió. —¿Y cuántos ciclos de luna dura la gestación de sus mujeres? En mi planeta es de nueve. —

—Ocho—.

Darien suspiro de alivio. —Por lo tanto, no es tan diferente?—

Amy sonrió. —Estoy segura de que estarás bien. Te embarazaste. Eso significa que son compatibles. Esta es una buena noticia. Tu padre se emocionará, Argis Darien —.

Darien se rió entre dientes. Sonrió a Serena. —Él siempre ha deseado nietos. Serás muy mimada por él. Prepárate—.

Serena se echó a reír. —Vamos a hacer una lista de las cosas que nos puede dar.—

Darien se echó a reír. —Pregúntale si puedo tener más tiempo de trabajo—.

Amy se echó a reír. —Los dejo en paz. Tengo que informarle a tu padre. Esto significa que las mujeres humanas son sexualmente compatibles. Para cualquier hombre que quisiera vincularse con un ser humano esto será un motivo de alegría. —dijo esto y se fue.

Darien levantó a Serena en sus brazos y se sentó con ella en su regazo. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla con su bebé todavía ahí. Él sonrió mientras sus ojos se dirigían a su estómago.

—Ahora lo tenemos todo, Serena. Yo soy el hombre más feliz de Zorn —.

Serena le echó los brazos al cuello y se movió en su regazo. La polla de Darien se endureció contra su culo. Darien siempre la querría. —Lo tenemos todo. Yo soy la mujer más feliz de Zorn —.

Darien la sostuvo contra su pecho. —Vamos a casa. Quiero mostrarte mi amor. —

Ella se echó a reír. —Camina rápido.—

**Fin**

**y hasta aquí llego esta maravillosa historia ¬¬ (termino noooo T.T) pero ahora solo les pregunto quieren que suba el 2 libro o subo cualquier adaptación ^.^ jejeje saludos **

**ATT: angelesoscuros13.**


End file.
